Part Of The Family
by heebeejeebees
Summary: Go into the life of the Bolton's and how Gabriella becomes one of them. TxG, SxZ, CxT.
1. Breakfast

**Hey this is my first story. I have left out detail on the gang except Troy and Gabriella of course just because you should know of their appearance. Anyway here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical if I did I would own a lot more then the ipod I am currently listening to.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part of The Family**

Troy Bolton awoke from the sunlight pouring through his curtains. Troy immediately felt angry at the fact that he was woken from such a blissful night's (well at least half nights) sleep although realizing that there was a certain brunette sleeping soundly on him he couldn't help but smile. Gabriella Montez, the shy, smart, beautiful girl that had captivated Troy Bolton's heart the first time she walked in homeroom a mere 11 months ago.

_Flashback _

_It was the first day back from winter break. Troy was currently sitting in homeroom watching his 3 best friends talk to each of their girlfriends. Jason, seemingly the quietest boy out of the 4 boys was quietly whispering something in his girlfriend, Kelsi's, ear which was making her blush uncontrollably and giggle. Meanwhile Zeke, the most sensitive guy out of the 4 was talking with Sharpay; his girlfriend about researching something or other, Troy wasn't quite sure what. Then there was Chad and Taylor the oddest couple you would ever find. Why you may ask. Well because one minute they would be bickering the next they would have their tongues down each others throats. Although with Chaylor you could always expect a good laugh. As Troy continued to study his best friend's relationships he felt a sudden urge of jealousy. All his friends were in love while he was alone he always felt like a seventh when he went out with them even when Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother, decided to tag along._

_As the homeroom bell went everyone started moving to their respective seats while the homeroom teacher Ms Darbus made her triumphant entrance into class._

"_Good morning children. I hope you had a great break and have left all of you're…." Whatever Ms Darbus continued saying Troy had no idea has his eyes were fixed on the most amazing person he had even seen. The only word Troy could think of was 'wow'. She was simply beautiful. Her long curly brown locks were hanging loosely down her back; she was wearing a brown and white blouse with jeans that were tucked into green high heel boots (_**picture in profile**_). Truly stunning. Without even realizing it he had been such a daze that he didn't even notice that she had left her standing spot and taken a seat which left him staring at an empty spot. _

_He knew she was special._

_End flashback _

As Troy went back to the memory he failed to notice the two chocolate brown orbs currently focusing on him. After about ten minutes Gabriella decided to take Troy out of his day dream. The way she knew best. Slowly she moved herself on top of Troy so her knees were beside his hips then she moved her mouth ever so slowly towards his neck and started placing gentle kisses on it until she hit his sensitive spot. Troy let out a deep moan when Gabriella finally hit his sensitive spot.

"Good morning to you too" Troy moaned out as Gabriella continued to bite and kiss along his neck. Slowly she started to plant kisses around his jaw line on his cheeks and finally she gently and teasingly slowly she kissed him on lips. Troy begged for entrance with his tongue although Gabriella decided to let him wait a while. She should have known better.

In one swift movement Troy flipped Gabriella over onto her back and as she let out a squeal (of surprise and excitement) Troy slipped his tongue into her mouth. Gabbi, wanting to deepen the kiss further, wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and pulled him down.

After about 10 minutes their morning make-out session, Gabbi decided that they better get up or Troy's parents may get the wrong idea about why they were so late getting up (mind you they would have been half correct). Troy reluctantly got out of bed and went in search of his boxers that were through off in the night befores 'activities' (if you know what I mean.) Gabbi however remained in bed giggling over Troy's efforts to find his boxers.

"You know this is your house you can just get some new boxers out of your drawer."

"But then I will never find them. I have already lost like half of my boxers because of you." Troy responded in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Well we can stop our activities if you like." Gabriella told him in an angry voice although she was trying hard not to laugh at the shock look on Troy's face.

"Fine. But your helping me look for them later." Troy walked over to his draw and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and a black wife beater while Gabriella slipped on her panties then put on one of Troy's wildcat jerseys plus some of his old basketball shorts.

"Let's go eat." Troy swiftly took Gabriella's hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Troy and Gabbi entered the kitchen they found Troy's parents and his sister, Lizzie, already up and eating breakfast.

"Good morning Jack, Julie, Lizzie. How are we this fine morning?" Gabbi said cheerfully. Gabriella was defiantly a morning person no matter how much sleep she got.

"Tired. I still don't get how you can be so happy in the morning." Lizzie said through a yawn (it was a long yawn).

"What's for breakfast?" Troy asked before Gabbi could start on a whole story that he knew off by heart at how she could be a morning person.

"Whatever you like. There's cereal and other stuff to make." Julie (Troy's mum) answered. Although, just as she finished speaking, Gabriella arrived holding 2 bowls of cereal on one arm and 2 drinks of orange juice in the other (she is a waitress at a local restaurant so holding many dishes at once comes easy.)

"Thanks baby." Troy took a seat down next to Gabbi who was next to Lizzie and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem." Gabbi whispered to him with a smile.

"So Gabbi. How is the college hunt going?" Jack asked Gabbi. (Jack is like a father to Gabbi so he was asking this in a caring way not in an are-you-going-to-a-college-just-to-be-with-my-son way.)

"Well I decided I was going to apply to pretty much every college and once I get the results back of where I am accepted or not I can decide. I figure if I send a letter everywhere the better chance I get of actually getting into some sort of college."

"Some initiative. Smart. Troy have you maybe thought of doing that?" Julie asked her son.

"Don't worry I am." Troy answered.

"Good. Just making sure. Oh and Gabriella you shouldn't worry too much about college you will be accepted everywhere." Julie said with a smile.

"Yeah and I am pretty sure that you will have a few scholarships heading your way." Jack added as he packed up his breakfast.

"Thanks Jack." Gabbi said looking down to her cereal to hide the blush on cheeks. Even though Gabbi had become practically a Bolton she still got extremely shy when someone offered her a compliment even when that person was Troy.

"Okay I'm off to work. I left some tests at school. I will back around lunch." Jack said answering the question Troy was about to ask. With that Jack picked up his laptop kissed Gabbi and Lizzie on their heads and his wife on the lips then was off.

"When did it happen that my dad started leaving me out of his goodbye walk?" Troy asked acting as if he was disappointed.

"Aaww does Troy miss his morning kisses. I thought he would have gotten more then enough of them. Not only on his head." Lizzie laughed out. Troy just glared at her.

"Anyway, mum are we still picking Christine up from the Airport?" Troy asked avoiding his younger sister. Christine is Troy's older sister who is currently in her last year of college. There is four years between each of the Bolton siblings (making Lizzie around 14).

"Yep. As soon as your father gets home we will be heading out." Julie answered with a smile while reading a magazine.

"Is Justin coming too?" Gabbi asked with a bit of excitement. Justin is Christine's 2 and half year old son. Gabbi loves to see him because he reminds her of her younger cousins plus she says its like looking at a baby Troy in a non weird way.

"Yep and when I was talking to him on the phone last night he seemed keen to see you." Troy answered this time. He loved the way that his girlfriend was always excited and delighted to see his sister and nephew and pretty much anyone in his family.

"Are you going to come with us to the airport?" Lizzie asked chiming into the conversation. "Coz, I defiantly don't wanna sit in a car with only Troy to talk to for 2 hours." She added with a laugh.

"Oh stop lying you love my company." Troy said with a grin.

"Keep telling yourself that." Lizzie said with a teasing tone.

"I will."

"Anyway so are you Gabbi?" Lizzie said ignoring her brother.

"I can't. I figured I would take the lunch rush and not have to work tonight but I will be by straight after I have finished work. Although only if that's ok." Gabriella added saying the last part as more of a question which was directed to Julie.

"Of course sweetie. We are having a family dinner tonight and last time I checked you are pretty much family." Julie told Gabbi as she started to collect up everyone's dishes.

"I'll give you a hand." With that Gabriella stood up and helped clean up everyone's breakfast.

"No you won't. Go get ready for work. You can help me clean up after dinner tonight. Ok?" Julie added the last bit knowing that the only way Gabriella would let her clean up by herself would be knowing that she would help with something later.

"Okay in that case I'm going to have a shower and get ready for work." Gabbi said cheerfully wondering over to Troy to give him a kiss.

"Okay baby." Troy said giving her a kiss on lips.

"You're not going to join her?" Lizzie said laughing. Julie couldn't help but break out into a laugh at the 2 embarrassed teens. Gabriella quietly gave out a giggle which Troy couldn't help but smile at too.

"Okay I am going to go have a shower. Alone!" Gabbi said emphasizing the word alone. With that she wondered up stairs to get her clothes for the day leaving her boyfriend to endure more teasing from his mom and sister.

Gabbi wondered in to Troy's room and headed to the closet. Since Gabbi slept at the Bolton's house nearly every night and had become extremely close with the Bolton's, most of her clothes found their way to Troy's closet.

You see Gabbi lives on her own in a small town house type thing. Her dad died on September 11 and her mum passed away of cancer the year before. She stayed in San Diego for a couple of months but just after Christmas decided she wanted a fresh start which led her to move to Albuquerque. It was hard but it was for the best in the end although since she moved she did drift apart from her family which disappointed her only the odd phone call is still made by some of cousins and one of her nanas. Now with Christmas approaching, her second one with no parents, she found herself worrying as she had no idea what she would do for Christmas although this was always pushed out of her mind.

Back to the house, Gabriella still did go back home (town house one) as it held all of her instruments like her piano and her 10 guitars. Plus some of her photos and some of her jewelry. Although most of her photos had made there way to the Bolton's house as well as her jewelry. It was the Bolton's idea. Jack said to her one day that since she was staying over so much she should bring her most prized processions over so that way they wouldn't get stolen. She reluctantly agreed and soon Troy's room and become kind of hers as well. He had no complaints of this. She also received her own housekey and the alarm password so when she came in late from work she could just wonder in and not feel like she was waking anyone up.

The Bolton's quickly made her feel like a part of the family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This story is not over I am not sure whether I will just make it a two-shot all a full story. It depends on the reviews.**

**This was my first story so be kind and constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks,**

**Little Nikki**


	2. Cleaning, driving, and Texts

**Hey this is the second chapter in the series. I am on holidays so I had a lot of spare time to write it. **

**Just like to say thanks to everyone who added my story to favorites, wrote me a review (they do help and make me wanna write more) and pretty much anyone who read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical if I did I would own a lot more then the ipod I am currently listening to. I don't own the nick name Baby G which of course I alternated from Baby V.**

**Okay this next part is when Christine and Justin come home. In this chapter I decided to do a bit of a description on the Bolton's.**

**Just to let you know I changed Justin's age from 2 and half to 3 and half so I can have him talking.**

**Part of the Family**

It was 4o'clock in the afternoon Gabriella had just gotten off work and was on her to the Bolton residence. She had just gone grocery shopping; something that she made the Bolton's let her do at least once a month.

As she parked her car in the driveway she noticed that the Bolton's were yet to return from the airport so she took this as a good chance to do a couple things for them without them knowing.

Gabriella unlocked the door and turned off the alarm in one swift movement then took all the groceries into the kitchen.

Once the groceries were unpacked Gabriella decided to have a shower and get changed out of her work clothes so she wouldn't appear to be so worn out and tired. Once she reached Troy's room she realized the amount of clothes and god knows what else lying all around the room. Troy's bed was unmade; his desk had random papers everywhere. His room pretty much looked like a bomb hit it. Gabriella was soon cleaning up everything starting with his bed knowing that would take the least amount of time, once the bed was made she moved on top the desk where she sorted through all the papers, separating old from new and Troy's from hers (although since she was a bit more organized there wasn't many of hers). After fixing up the photos on his desk and putting his books away in the small bookshelf above his desk, she moved onto the very messy floor.

After spending about a half hour sorting clean from dirty, folding up the clean tops and just doing the last finishing touches on his room, Gabriella was finally finished and extremely proud of her work You could actually see the floor. Now with a pile of dirty clothes Gabriella moved onto everyone else's bedrooms figuring if she was going to be washing clothes she may as well do theirs as well.

Just over 1 ½ hours later Gabriella was satisfied with the cleaning she had done and decided she could finally have a shower. Picking out her clothes, she made her way into the bathroom for a well needed shower.

**Meanwhile with the Bolton's (note-this was going on while Gabriella was at work and cleaning up)…**

"Mummmmmm, how much longer?" A very impatient Lizzie sounded.

"You just asked her that." Troy told her.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Both of you shut up!" Jack yelled beginning to get agitated himself even though they had only been in the car an hour and a half. "We have about a half hour before we are at the airport okay!"

"Yes dad." The two siblings answered quietly.

About 5 minutes later Troy's phone started to ring with the song Because You Live by Jesse McCartney. Without even looking at the screen, not only Troy but everyone in the car knew who it was as this ring tone was only reserved for one person.

Troy/**Gabbi**

"Hey baby." Troy answered with a smile that you only get to see when he is talking to or about her.

"**Hey"**

"How's work?"

"**Its fine. Just work you know. How's driving to the airport?"**

"Long." Troy said with a laugh.

"**Well I was just ringing up to say I was going to dot he grocery shop after work and I wanted to let you know I will be making the F.P.D for dinner if that's alright with your mum?"**

"I'll ask hold on." Troy said into the phone before turning to his mom. "Gabbi wants to know if you want her to make the F.P.D for dinner."

"Let me talk to her."

Julie/**Gabbi**

"Gabbi sweetie you really don't need to make dinner."

"**It's okay unless you had something planned already?"**

"In thought it would be easy going out to dinner but if you really want to cook I guess I can let you."

"**Great well I gotta get back to it so I will see you when you get home."**

"Cya sweetie. Oh hold on Troy wants to talk to**."**

"Hey again baby."

"**Hey sweets. I have gotten get back to work can you call or text when you are leaving the airport so I know how long I have before your home?"**

"OK. I will see you in a couple hours. I love you."

"**I love you too. So much. Bye."**

"Bye."

With that they both hung up and Troy resumed to sitting and been bored again.

"So how much longer is it?" Lizzie asked again.

"We're here. Now as the holidays just started everybody will be flying in to meet family and such so keep together. Now Christine said she would be in gate 11. So I think we should find an information desk and ask where it is so we don't get lost." Julie said trying to sound a lot more organized then she actually was.

"Mum why don't we go into the airport follow the signs to gate eleven and wait." Troy said in an irritated voice.

"Can we please just go in now?" Jack chimed in before a full blown argument of where to go would erupt.

"Fine" said a very annoyed Julie.

"Okay here we are gate eleven. Now her flight will be landing in 5 minutes so if you need the toilet or anything please go now." Jack said walking back from looking at the board that had all the flights on it.

Just over 20 minutes later the plane finally touched down and Christine and Justin walked out with only one bag. Christine, like Troy and Lizzie, has cobalt eyes that could only be red by the people who know them best. She had shoulder length, straight, dirty blonde hair that both she and Troy took from the mother unlike Lizzie who took after her dad who has brown hair. Christine is slightly taller then Troy although a bit shorter then her dad. Lizzie and Christine look exactly alike except for the hair and the fact the Christine is older by 8 years. Justin looks a lot like his mum inheriting her hair, smile and height (saying he is tall for his age) although he has green eyes that come from his father.

"Grandpa, Grandma." Justin squeezed out of his mother's hold to embrace his grandma and grandpa.

"Hey. How's my little man?" Jack asked with the biggest smile on his face as he scooped his only grandchild up into his arms.

"I'm goowd." Justin replied in a cute baby voice that makes you just want to eat him up. (I'm crazy I know lol)

"That's good." Jack soon passed Justin over to Julie to hold. (I just noticed that there are 3 J names in one family weird. Lol)

Meanwhile Troy and Lizzie wondered over to meet up with their sister.

"Hey sis." Troy said giving his big sister a hug after she put her bag down.

"Hey little bro" Christine said hugging him back. "Hey little sis." Giving Lizzie a hug. "How are the 2 most annoying people going?" Christine finished with a laugh.

"We missed you too sis." Lizzie said putting her arm around Christine to start walking. Troy picked up her bag and walked over to the rest of his family.

"Hey Justin." Troy said reaching his arms to take Justin from Julie's arms.

"Hey Uncy Twoy." Troy laughed at the fact that Justin still was capable of adding a w to nearly every word he spoke. After Justin got a hug from Lizzie, the Bolton clan started towards the car in silence although it wasn't exactly quite due to the crowds of people surrounding them.

After they reached the car park, where it was silent except for the acceleration of cars, Justin decided to ask what had been on his mind since he arrived.

"Uncy Twoy, where's Gabbi?"

Troy couldn't help but beam at the fact that his nephew was curious to where his girlfriend could be and how close they're relationship is. Before Troy even realized it, he was in his own land thinking about everything that he loves about Gabriella.

"Why isn't he answering me?" Justin asked after a few minutes of waiting for an answer that everyone realized wouldn't be coming from Troy.

"He's off in Troy land. You got him thinking of Gabriella. He will be off with the pixies for a while." Lizzie told her nephew quietly.

"Oh. I don't get it." Justin had confused look on his face trying to make sense of what his aunt had just told him.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Gabriella is at home she is making dinner for us. It's your favorite to." Julie intercepted the conversation.

"Yay, we should get home then so Gabbi isn't lonely." Justin said excitedly getting into his car seat.

Once all the Bolton's were in the car and on their way home Troy text Gabbi.

_Hey baby_

_We just left the airport Justin is excited to see you._

_Love Troy xxxx_

A few minutes later Troy's phone vibrated signaling a message.

_Hey candy,_

_I was going to call you sweets but then I was like that's close to what your mum calls you so your new nickname is candy till I think of a better one. Anyway ok I'm just about to go grocery shopping. I will see you in a couple hours. Oh and tell Justin that I will see him in couple hours._

_Love Brie xxxx _

Troy smiled to himself at how cute his girlfriend could be. Without noticing his sisters were leaning over reading the text message he had yet to close.

"You guys are so cute." Lizzie said genuinely in a nice way not in a teasing sister way.

"Yer hold onto that one she's a keeper." Christine added thinking just how lucky her brother was to find the love of his life at 18 and that the love of his life was such a fun person and never judged Christine for having a child at such a young age. You see many people whenever they meant Christine they thought very badly of her for having a child at a young age although when Gabbi met Justin and Christine she never took a second thought at the idea.

"Don't worry, I will."

It was now 5:30pm the Bolton's had got in traffic so they were taking longer then they thought they would. This made the car trip even worse.

**Meanwhile back with Gabbi (its 5:30pm with her to remember that all happened when she was cleaning so she would only just be getting out of the shower.)….**

After Gabriella got out of the shower she got out the outfit she had picked out earlier; skinny jeans, green flat, felt boots, a grey long sleeved top that goes puffy at the hands and is designed so it doesn't go on her shoulders but straight across about an inch or so down from her shoulders plus her favorite white jumper that is about 3 sizes to big (if you have her cd then it's the one she's in on the cover plus there is a better picture of it on the last page). She finished off the outfit with her T necklace Troy had given her. She applied light makeup- just lip gloss and mascara and did her hair in a messy bun. It was simple out fit but looked perfect for a family dinner.

Once satisfied with her look Gabbi made her way downstairs to start on dinner. Taking out all the ingredients she started mixing up the sauce and boiling the pasta. She decided to take her jumper off since she didn't want to stain it.

About ten minutes into cooking Gabbi's phone started to vibrate. Checking it she saw she got a text message.

_Hey Baby G_

_We are stuck in traffic could be a little while. Is everything okay at home?_

_Love candy xxxx_

_P.S could you think of a new nickname my sisters are teasing me about that one lol._

Gabriella smiled and wrote back…

_Hey my gorgeous wildcat (hehehe)_

_That's ok I just started making dinner. Mr. Sox is keeping me company _(referring to his cat)_ Oh yer I found your boxers. They were in some weird places. Lol. See you in a little while babe._

_Love Brie xxxx_

_P.S like your new nickname?_

Gabriella continued cooking and once the sauce and pasta were down she put them in the tray to be cooked up (I'm not going to go on about the dish but just to let you know it's the best dish ever!), she started washing the pots she used and cleaning up the benches then she moved onto setting the table before she knew it, it was quarter past 6. With nothing left to do Gabriella pulled out her school books and started study, something she always did when she had nothing to do.

At around 6:30pm Gabriella received yet another text.

_Hey baby G,_

_Sorry we are taking so long we are about 5 minutes away._

_Love Wildcat xxxx_

Gabriella smiled and simply text…

_OK_

Soon the door opened and the very agitated and tired Bolton's walked in happy to finally be able to get out of the cramped car. Gabriella quickly got up to greet them.

"Hey Brie." Troy said walking over to Gabbi wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her kiss. Gabriella slipped her arms around the back of his neck out of instinct and kissed him back. "Hey, I missed you." Gabriella whispered so only Troy could hear her.

"I missed you too" Troy said dipping down to give her another kiss before giving her a hug.

"If you guys are done I would actually like to give her a hug as well you know." Christine said interrupting their little moment.

"Hey you. I missed you. You look great." Gabriella said with a huge smile on her face and giving her a hug.

"Thanks. You too." Christine replied.

"Gabbi!!" Justin exclaimed from his Grandma's arms. He wiggled out of them and jumped into Gabbi's loving embrace.

"Hey munchkin. Look how big you've gotten." Gabbi said giving him a kiss on the cheek which he replied to with a giggle. "Are you hungry?" Gabbi asked him while carrying him to the kitchen.

A chorus of yes's was spoken by everyone.

"Well then I guess everyone you take a seat while I prepare the food."

Everyone was soon sitting down and eating happily talking about anything they could think of. Soon enough everybody's hunger needs were satisfied, dishes were cleaned, and everyone was in their pajamas in the lounge room watching TV with the exception of Justin who had gone to bed. Jack, Julie and Lizzie were all on the 3 seater couch which sits directly opposite the TV with Jack and middle and the girls leaning the heads on his arms. Christine curled herself up on the single couch with a blanket and Troy and Gabriella were on the 2 seater, Troy laying down on his back with his head looking at the TV and his legs over the other end of the couch and Gabriella on her side with her back to the back of the couch, legs crossed slightly and her head resting on his chest while her hand was entwined with his, his other hand gently stroking her hair. Both drifting off to sleep.

Everything was truly perfect…

**There we go chapter 2 like it? Hate it? Let me know if you don't like it then say it nicely please.**

**Constructive criticism always welcomed. **

**I decided I would do a full story although they will seem more like a bunch of one-shots or two shots. **

**Anyway thanks for reading. I will be starting school soon again so I wont be updating as much probably one a week depending on homework.**

**Little Nikki**


	3. Meeting the Family Pt 1

**Hey this is the third chapter. Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added my story or read it. It means a lot to know that someone out there is getting a bit of enjoyment from my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical if I did I would own a lot more then the ipod I am currently listening to. I don't own the nick name Baby G which of course I alternated from Baby V.**

**Okay this chapter is set the day before Christmas Eve, where some embarrassing happenings will occur. Just to let you know I am making it so that Christmas is on a Tuesday so it will be a Sunday in this.**

**Part of the Family**

Awaking from a deep slumber, Gabriella Montez found herself alone in her boyfriend's bed. Although this wasn't completely unusual it still surprised Gabriella as normally she was the morning the person. Shrugging it off, as Gabriella had worked an extra 2 hours the night before after an incident, Gabriella slowly pulled herself out of bed pulling on her favorite wildcat sweatshirt which was a lot bigger then the shirt of Troy's she was currently wearing, so much so it went to mid thigh length. Finally slipping on her rainbow fluffy slippers, Gabriella made her decent to the kitchen not bothering to fix her hair as she assumed that it would only be the Bolton's downstairs. That wasn't the case.

**About 2 Hours Early.**

Troy reluctantly and quietly got out of the hold his girlfriend had on him after a request from his mom to get dressed and come downstairs. This didn't go down well with Troy as it was 6 o'clock in the morning and a crisp 5 degrees Celsius (41 degrees Fahrenheit for you Americans.) So after pulling on some jeans, searching for a top that he ended up finding on his girlfriend and then re-finding a top to wear Troy slowly made his way downstairs.

Hearing voices Troy quickened his pace curious to who would be at his house at such an early hour. Making it into the kitchen Troy found all of his family from his dad's side. This included 3 aunts (1 of them a sister of Jack), 3 uncles (2 are brothers of Jack) and 7 cousins (4 male 3 female) plus 2 second cousins (they are twins, children of one of the females more on that later.)

At the same time Troy did, Lizzie also came into the kitchen surprised at the site in front of them. Normally their family would arrive around lunch time.

"Troy, Lizzie nice to see that you have finally joined us." One of their cousins by the name of Matt told them.

"Let them be Matt." Miranda, Matt's mom and Troy's aunt, said with a smile.

"Not to be rude I mean it's awesome you're here but aren't you here a little early?" Troy queried.

"Well we decided to surprise you and your parents." Laura, Jacks older sister chimed in.

"Don't we get some hugs?" Troy's grandmother asked.

**(Okay I am just going to fast forward this a bit.)**

After an hour and a half of the normal catching up, the Bolton clan was all sitting around the family table happily eating breakfast in silence, Troy totally forgetting that his girlfriend **was **upstairs. Well that is until this.

_I don't wanna just survive_

_I'm gonna hit the road I'm gonna drive_

_I've hit the highway, and I'm not coming home_

_I'm gonna drive_

_I'll do it my way; I'll call you on the phone_

_When I arrive_

_It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one_

_In my way as long as I'm alive_

_I'm gonna _

"Drive." Gabriella finished with a lot less of a flow as she just walked into the kitchen to meet 40 eyes looking back at her. She opened her mouth to say something but she found that nothing would come out.

"Ahh so this must be the famous Gabriella Montez we heard about." Mitchell, Troy's uncle, spoke up breaking the silence that had just be remade.

"Hey." Gabriella then gave a small wave and a smile before slowly stepping back. "Excuse me."

"You are so dead bro." Christine said with a laugh.

"Oh it won't be that" Julie was cut off by Gabriella.

"Excuse me again." Gabriella walked around the table to Troy. She grabbed his ear and then said. "You don't mind if I borrow him for 2 seconds. Do you?"

"He's all yours" Brendon one of Troy's cousins said with a smirk.

"Thanks." With that Gabriella was pulling Troy out of the room and up the stairs by his ear.

"It won't be that bad will it I mean come on, Gabriella wouldn't hurt a fly." Julie asked more so to her family.

"Actually she beat up a football player when he made a pass at Taylor." Jack said, going red in the face trying to calm down his laughter from going back to that day.

"Are you serious?" Daniel, one of Troy's uncles, asked.

"You bet I am. Her and 2 of her other friends were going down to meet Taylor but they found her pinned against a wall by footballer obviously not comfortable although I couldn't do anything because I am not allowed to touch the children. Anyway, Chad and the other boys were on their way over to deal with him but were beaten by a running Gabriella mind you she was in heels so it was impressive of how fast she was going. I held back the boys but continued walking to the distressed Taylor. All of a sudden the hall fell silent once a usual laid back innocent voice yelled 'Get away from her you asshole' may not seem that bad but this is Gabriella no one has ever heard her speak like that. Gabriella then grabbed the back of the football player's shirt, and yanked him with so much force he was straight to the ground. He quickly rebuilt himself and was about to say something to Gabriella but she was too quick and she kicked him right in the groin with high heels." Jack said the last bit with a high voice thinking of the pain, all the boys at the table were currently thinking the same thing.

"Anyway once he was on the ground again she kicked him straight in the stomach. She grabbed Taylor's hand and started to walk away but then the player said something, no one really understood it but as soon as Gabbi heard it she pulled back her arm and in full force, swung around and hit him straight on the nose. It was classic." Jack finished thinking back at the football player's face. "He couldn't play for week, ironically east high won all the games that they played when he wasn't there."

"So in other words don't get her angry?" Dylan asked (if you want to know the relation look at the bottom of the page)

"Yer pretty much although that was the first and last time I think she had ever been violent and it was for a just cause." Jack responded. After that everyone went silent again imagining Gabriella beating up someone double her size. This made everyone smile.

**Meanwhile with Troyella**

(This happened while Jack was talking)

After the pair made it into Troy's room Gabriella pushed Troy down onto his bed before climbing on top of him and kissing him straight on his lips.

"Good morning." Gabriella sweetly told him.

"Wait your not angry at me?" Troy asked totally confused at his girlfriend's actions while slowly sitting up and pulling her into is lap in the process

"Okay I may be completely embarrassed at the fact that your dad's side of the family just met me while I was wearing pretty much all your clothes, and with my hair in a total mess, but I can't blame you for that." Gabriella told him just as sweetly.

"Wait you can't? I mean I forgot to wake you and your first meeting with my family is of you in your PJ's. How can you not be angry at me?" Troy asked still confused.

"Well my guess is when ever you woke up you didn't want to wake me because I worked late last night and when you were talking with your family you forgot that I was still fast asleep upstairs." Gabriella questioned him.

"Yer I guess."

"See now don't beat yourself up. Okay? I'm sure I can win your family over by my diverse personality." Gabriella smiled at him before kissing him again. Soon the kiss deepened and they were both laying on the bed, Gabriella on top of him, getting into their morning make out session.

"I think I better get dressed." Gabriella said reluctantly pulling away from Troy. "You should head downstairs so it doesn't seem like I am killing you up here."

Troy chuckled and before Gabriella was fully off him, he pulled her back down although now they were once again in sitting position. Troy seductively started nipping at Gabriella's ear and neck, before whispering in an extremely hoarse and sexy voice that he knows win's Gabriella over. "Or I could help you get change."

"Mmmm I …..Think……I…… could….. Handle…. That." Gabriella breathed out between moans. They both got up and entered a fiery and hungry kiss all the while pulling off Gabriella's clothes. Both were trying hard not to get to into the kiss knowing where it may lead.

"Okay Troy I think I better go get my clothes." Gabriella wondered over to the closet and pulled out her clothes while Troy walked behind her kissing behind her neck and letting his roaming hands go pretty much anywhere. "I think I'm going to have a shower so you are going to remove your hands and lips and go downstairs and talk with your family."

Before Troy could object Gabriella already wondered into his bathroom and locked the door. Gabriella started her shower while Troy headed back down to his family making sure it wasn't obvious what had just happened.

As soon as Troy entered the room Matt spoke. "You're kidding. Instead of hurting you or yelling at you, she makes out with you. That is so ridiculous." Matt said acting angry.

Troy went beetroot red trying to think of something to cover up what had just happened but he knew that the chances are his lips are swollen and his hair is a lot messier then when he first left the room. So he decided on a more subtle approach. "Pretty much" He then went and sat back down and continued eating while the rest of his family grinned at the fact of what Troy and Gabriella had just done.(not in a disgusting way).

**Back with Gabbi...**

Gabriella jumped out of the shower and put on the clothes she had picked out. She was currently wearing a black satin single top although it was quite thick so it didn't matter from the cold, the top went high on her back and fell just over her butt, and she also had on simple skinny jeans with black high heels and a long necklace. She also put on her grandmothers cross necklace that her mum had passed down to her just before she died. Applying lip-gloss and a tiny bit of mascara, Gabriella left her hair naturally (picture of outfit in profile you can also see what Troy is wearing) and was ready to head downstairs.

Gabriella entered the kitchen now with a lot more style.

"Good morning Bolton's." Gabriella said, heading over to get herself some toast.

"Ella!" Justin yelled excitedly. Held out his hands to her singling that he wanted to be held. Gabriella gladly scooped him up and took his place at the table (meaning she sat in the seat he was in). After about 2 minutes of no one saying anything as they were unsure of what to say, Justin spoke up again. "Why so awkward Ella?"

"Well munchkin, nobody here knows what they are supposed to say, and they are all waiting for someone to start conversation."

"Oh. Why don't they talk now then?" Justin asked getting a little confused although this made Gabbi smile as he looked just like Troy when he was confused.

"I don't know maybe you should talk to them and get them to speak." Gabriella smiled at the little boy's antics to get everyone talking.

"Ok. I can say something about you and then they might ask questions." Justin looked proud of what he was saying.

"Okay why don't you give it a try?" Gabriella smiled and turned Justin around so he was facing everyone.

"Ummm…"

**Sort of a cliffy sort of not. Not pleased with this chapter I had a total writers block and it's my third chapter how bad is that. Well tell me what you think and if you have any idea's on what YOU would like Justin to ask let me know. Its kind of short.**

**Anyway I thought I would let you in on the Bolton Family tree Sort of thing so here it is.**

**Jack is the youngest of the 3 siblings his brothers are Mitchell, Anthony and his sister is Laura (she of course has a different last name)**

**The children are after the parents.**

Grandma Bolton (Alice)

Grandpa Bolton (Alex)

Miranda Bolton

Mitchell Bolton

Matt Bolton

**Laura Smith**

**Daniel Smith**

**Sammantha Smith**

**Brendon Smith**

_Anthony Bolton_

_Emily Bolton_

_Kelly Bolton_

_Jake Bolton_

_Dylan Bolton_

Caitlyn Bolton (child of Anthony and Emily)

Kyle Russell

Megan Russell

Jenny Russell

(both the twins are Caitlyn's except they haven't got married yet)

**Well there you go. R&R. Sorry if you wited for a new chapter and it wasn't as good as you thought. Also I want you guys to vote on what I write about after I have done the Christmas episodes like ether you want me to just show rando ays or special occasions. Anyway let me know**

**Thanks For reading**

**Little Nikki**


	4. Meeting the Family Pt 2

**Hey this is the forth chapter. Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added my story or read it. It means a lot to know that someone out there is getting a bit of enjoyment from my stories.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****zanessaforever207. Beccy helped me come up with the embarrassing situation so thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Troy's family (excluding his mum and dad) and if I did I think my story would be a TV show not fan fiction lol.**

**Okay this chapter is set the same day as the first part (but you already knew that!).**

**Part of the Family**

_Recap_

"_Ok. I can say something about you and then they might ask questions." Justin looked proud of what he was saying._

"_Okay why don't you give it a try?" Gabriella smiled and turned Justin around so he was facing everyone._

"_Ummm…"_

"Oh I have one!" Justin exclaimed after about a minute of pondering. "Once when me and mummy were staying over, Ella and Uncy Twoy kept yelling at each others name and when I went to ask if I can yell as well they were all sweaty and yucky."

Justin smiled proudly, happy that he thought of something to say without noticing the shocked expressions on all the adults faces, and the red faces of their children, some from being about to burst of laughter and the others (actually just Gabbi and Troy) tomato red from embarrassment plus the mouthful of juice Christine had just burst out.

"Well would you look at the time. Must be going, holes to be dug, graves to be picked out." **(A/N if you don't get the joke it's to mean she was about to die of embarrassment.) **Gabriella quickly got up, determined not to have questions asked about what the innocent 3 year old had just said although before she could escape Jake grabbed her arm.

"Where would be more important then being here with your soon to be in-laws?" Jake said trying hard not to collapse laughing although he had enough control over himself to see the blush that crept across Gabbi's cheeks after his statement.

"Oh would you all just laugh it up already." Gabbi spoke reluctantly, hoping that if they all burst out laughing they wouldn't notice her leaving. Nobody had to be told twice within a second that Gabriella finished speaking everyone was laughing their heads off well except the kids and Grandparents as both were either confused or horrified.

It wasn't long before Troy and Gabriella both joined in with the laughter, mostly to decrease their over all embarrassment.

After about 10 minutes, the laughing subsided and now everyone was just in little chuckles. Actually looking at the time this time Gabriella was shocked to see how late it got.

"Frick, I really have to go." Gabriella then bolted out the door (may I add in heels) grabbing her purse and coat on the way out.

"Where is she going at 5 to 9 in the morning, on a Sunday I might add?" Laura asked.

"Church." The main Bolton clan answered at once (this meaning Troy's immediate family.)

"Well then we should be going to then." Anthony piped up.

"Why?" Kelly whined.

"Well, I think we should go to church as a family at least once. We are all dressed and ready to go and if we drive we will get their before it starts."

"Do we have to??" Jake now too joined in.

"Yes, we do. I think we could all use a little faith. Now everyone to the cars." Alice spoke over the feud that may start between her son and granddaughter.

Within 5 minutes everyone reluctantly were in the cars driving to the local church. As they arrived they saw a just arriving Gabriella who had walked to the church.

"Gabi!" Lizzie exclaimed for her entire family. Gabriella turned around surprised that Troy's entire family was currently walking into church, genuinely because Julie had once said to her that none of the Bolton's believed in a 'higher power'.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought a little faith is just we needed." Anthony answered as it looked like none else was going to. "Don't worry we will sit in the back so you won't even know we are here."

The Bolton's all took a seat at the back of the church with the younger ones sitting behind the older adults of the family, Gabriella however was sitting 3 rows in so she was quite far from them.

Around halfway through church boredom overcame all of the cousins and they couldn't help but talk.

"God, can't we just leave I mean come on, it doesn't even look like your girlfriend's listening." Brendon whined.

"She doesn't have to. Church is like when she talks to her parents not when she learns about God. Her reason to come here is because it's a tradition her and her parents used to have and she wants to honor that tradition and feel as though she is with her parents." Christine added in a low whisper as she was sitting a few seats down from the boys.

"Physiological babble." Brendan replied in a huff.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with B." Matt said quietly.

"Bible?"

"Nope."

"Baby?"

"Nope."

"Bird?"

"Nope."

"This game is so stupid." Christine said annoyed at how immature her cousins were. (All cousins are between 20 and 30).

"You're stupid." Dylan replied immaturely while sticking his tongue out.

"Really mature." Lizzie said. It surprised everyone how she could be the youngest yet the most mature.

"And that concludes today's sermon." The father said speaking through the argument.

All of the Bolton's were out the door before you could say peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Wow so that's what happens in church. Make a note we are never going again unless we desperately have to." Anthony spoke out once he knew that there was no one who takes offence to his statement to hear him.

"I told you we should have stayed at home." Kelly said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"That was an hour of my life I will never get back. I mean come on who wants to learn about our savior (**A/N any one who believes in god I am not meaning to offend you, it's just a part of the story!)**. And God said to Jesus you are my son…"Brendan was set to an abrupt stop as he noticed most of his family giving the shut-up eye. "What I mean that's what he said, who wants to know that type of…" Noticing his family motioning for him to turn around Brendan turned around to find Gabbi behind him. "Thing"

"He didn't mean it like that dear he just is ummm; well he doesn't know what he's saying half the time." Laura said trying to cover up her son's stupidity.

"Yer I mean I didn't umm mean to offend you in any way or anything I mean god's awesome." Daniel rambled trying to cover up for his son as well although noticing a smile comes across Gabriella's face he stopped.

"It's okay. I know church isn't for everyone. I only go like 10 times a year. It's just something that you either believe in or you don't." Gabriella spoke genuinely. "Now just curious but by judging the fact that you would have had to leave to get here like 2 minutes after me, wouldn't that mean that there is still currently food spread all of table which is probably causing some unnecessary bugs to come lurking."

"Quite right. Come on everyone lets go home." Julie said while walking to the cars. Everyone also got in the cars, excluding Troy and Gabbi.

"Mum, me and Gabbi are going to walk home." Troy said taking Gabriella's hand.

"Okay, see you at home sweeties." All the cars then left leaving Gabriella and Troy alone.

Troy and Gabriella started walking back to the Bolton's resident in comfortable silence. Troy had his arm wrapped tightly her waist pulling her into him, she had her arm around his waist as well but tucked slightly into his jeans while her head rested comfortably on his chest, enjoying the closeness.

Breaking the silence they were in, Troy spoke up. "I love you Gabbi." Stopping in front of him although never breaking the position they were in, Gabriella turned so she was facing him and slowly went into kiss him. "I love you too." Gabriella spoke in a whisper that told him that he was the only one she will ever want to say that to. Finally closing the gap between them, Troy kissed Gabriella lovingly, not lustfully or hungrily, but a simple kiss that would tell her she was the only one for him. (**A/N just re-read the paragraph and I must say it is extremely cheesy). **They broke apart and just stood looking in each others eyes with the foreheads rested together. Troy kissed Gabbi's nose making her giggle, she loved it when he did that and he loved seeing her smile, win-win.

"I'll race you back to the house." Gabriella said out of the blue, but before Troy could reply Gabriella was already off.

"I'm going to get you Montez." Troy yelled after her in a playful way. He then started chasing after her to busy with the thought of getting home first he failed to notice Gabriella cut a corner and go off in a different way.

Gabriella quickly jumped over a fence, and straight through a few gardens before coming out of an ally that was directly across from Troy's house. Looking around to make sure it was safe to cross Gabriella bolted across the road to find that the Bolton's had just arrived and were looking quite confused at how she got back at the same time as them.

Continuing running Gabriella quickly ran in the front door, which had just been open for most of the cousins were hungry and rushing their way in. Gabriella slipped off her coat through it onto the rack, sliding her way into the kitchen she quickly jumped up on the counter and acted as if she didn't just run all the way to the house.

Troy ran down the street to his house, walking in the door with his aunts, thinking he had won.

"Nice of you to finally join us Troy." Lizzie said jumping up next to Gabriella.

"Oh come on. How the hell could Gabbi have beat you. She's in heels for gods' sake!" Jack exclaimed a bit disappointed that his son lost a simple running race.

"Come on Jack we had a deal." Gabriella said holding out her hand. Jack pulled out a 50 dollar note and put it into Gabriella's hand neither realizing the stares from the family, obviously because they didn't know of how close Gabbi and Jack's relationship was.

"You know seriously these bets of ours are paying for my Christmas shopping." Gabriella said with a laugh. "Now last time I checked I didn't exactly get any of your names."

Troy wondered over to Gabriella who had just hopped off the counter, and wrapped his arm around her waist. (All of his cousins had just left the room to go watch TV... not exactly important but just to fit in with the story)

"Well we better introduce you then shouldn't we? Okay let's see…well you know my grandparents of course." Gabriella sent a little wave to the 2 elders of the group. She had met them once before when she was their waitress. "Moving on... We have my Aunt Miranda and Uncle Mitchell, My aunty Laura and Uncle Daniel and My uncle Anthony and Aunt Emily." Troy finished off, each time Gabriella would either smile or shake their hands depending on where they were in the room. "Uncle and Aunts, Gabriella." Troy motioned his hand in front of her.

"It's great to meet you all." Gabriella smiled genuinely at them.

"Well it's a pleasure to be able to put a face to the name that has captured our little nephew's heart. Oh it seems like yesterday when he would run out around in the house completely na-" Before Laura could finish her story Troy was pulling Gabriella into the TV room.

"Aaww I think its cute little Troy running around the house expressing his free will." Gabriella said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up." (Troy implied it playfully)

"Ahh so do we finally get to meet Miss Gabriella Montez, the Filipino girl who captured the heart of a boy who used to run around the house completely"

"What is with everyone telling the story?" Troy said in a huff.

"Don't worry sweetie I have seen the picture of all your older cousins and sister sitting in the bathtub having a good old soak." Gabriella said directing the joke towards the adults currently in front of her.

"Okay moving on. I'm Matt." Matt got up out of his seat to go shake her hand. "I am the oldest of the fellows in this room." Gabriella smiled at him.

"I'm Samantha, call me Sam, and this idiot next to me is my brother Brendan." Sam said while hitting her brother across the head.

"I'm Kelly; these are my brothers Dylan and Jake, and my older sister Caitlyn." Kelly said each time pointing to her siblings.

"Caitlyn and I have already met." Gabriella said walking over to hug Caitlyn.

After talking for a little while, about random topics, Brendan asked something that if he had listened before wouldn't have needed to ask.

"So, where about are your parents?"

The room went silent; everyone shot Brendan a you-did-not-just-ask-that look. Troy kind of looked down at Gabriella (they were sitting on a couch together with Gabriella's head on his chest while his arm was wrapped around her shoulder) to see if she was okay, Gabriella however was trying to think of a way to talk about her parents without crying.

"Well, my parents are……

**Yet another speaking cliffy. What will Gabriella say? **

**Okay once again not sure about the chapter although you guys are the readers so let me know.**

**Thanks **

**Little Nikki**


	5. Looking Back

**Hey this is the fifth chapter. Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added my story or read it. It means a lot to know that someone out there is getting a bit of enjoyment from my stories.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Annie-Lovely and Zanessaforever207. They gave me some great flashback ideas! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Okay this chapter has a lot of Troyella Fluff. So enjoy! (Oh just to let you know the twins are 4)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part of the Family**

_Recap_

"_So, where about are your parents?" _

_The room went silent; everyone shot Brendan a you-did-not-just-ask-that look. Troy kind of looked down at Gabriella (they were sitting on a couch together with Gabriella's head on his chest while his arm was wrapped around her shoulder) to see if she was okay, Gabriella however was trying to think of a way to talk about her parents without crying._

"_Well, my parents are……_

"Spending Christmas with me although it will be a bit different then the way other families spend it together." Gabriella said after about 2 minutes of EXTREMLY awkward silence.

"Oh so in what way will you be spending it with them? Like will it be a religious way or by like something like webcam?" Brendan asked completely oblivious to what she was talking about.

"In her heart." Everyone turned to Megan curiously.

"Yer Gabbi will spend Christmas with her parents through her faith." Jenny added.

"What do you me-oh, I get it." Brendan said embarrassed.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Troy said a little pissed that his cousin brought up a topic that Gabriella (or any person for that matter) found quite depressing around Christmas.

"Sorry Gabbi." Brendan said sheepishly, now feeling like he has hurt Gabriella a lot in the last 2 hours (remember what he said after church)

"It's okay." Gabriella said going back to her joyful self. "And don't worry I'll get you back. When you least expect it."

Now while that game across as a joke it scared Brendan a lot as when you said it she had what he thought to be an evil smile on her face.

"I'm joking." Gabriella said chuckling at the stupidity that one person could possess.

After the whole incident between Gabby and Brendan was forgotten (**took about 5 minutes**) everybody started talking about the Christmas tree they were going to get (**why they got it so late I don't know lol**). Without the rest of the family knowing Troy and Gabriella slipped up to Troy's room. (**Not because of that you filthy minded people lol)**.

----------

"So are you sure you're alright?" Troy asked concerned over what took place over that morning.

"Of course I am, a bit humiliated but I'm fine." Gabriella said lying down next to him on is bed. "Although, I have missed you."

"Really because you know I was missing you too." Troy smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling her in so that her head was laying on his chest while his arms wrapped around her pulling her as close as possible. "I love you Gabriella Elizabeth Montez."

"I love you too, Troy Alex Bolton." Gabbi snuggled closer into Troy loving the warmth and protection he makes her feels whenever he cuddles or hugs her.

The couple sat in a comfortable silence for about 10 minutes; just enjoying the warmth they were receiving, both physically and emotionally **(Does that make sense?)**.

"What cha thinking about?" Gabriella asked Troy who seemed deep in thought.

"About the first time I heard you sing."

_Flashback_

_It had been 3 days since Gabriella had arrived at East High. She and Taylor had become instant friends, meeting through the AP classes that they both attend. Gabriella also met Sharpay and Kelsi, 2 of Taylor's best friends. All 4 of them had instantly clicked, although Gabriella had yet to meet the boys in their lives as she tended to move away from group situations feeling as though she wouldn't be accepted._

_Gabriella was currently heading to her first music lesson. Gabriella knew everything there was to know about music as her father was a fine musician as well as a police officer, so at a young age Gabriella learned to play many different instruments, including the piano, drums, and electric and acoustic guitar. As well as having a great singing voice. _

_Gabriella was soon met up with Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor who had told her that even though it was their free period, Taylor and Sharpay would always go along to the lessons as Kelsi had to sit through the daunting task of playing the piano for people who thought they could sing. Some seniors who were currently in a band together would also help out with performances._

"_So Gabs what instrument do you play?" Sharpay asked as they entered the classroom taking a seat at the back near some empty counters._

"_Oh you know a little bit of this a little bit of that. Sharpay if you can sing why don't you take this class?" Gabriella asked_

"_Oh well I'm more into the drama department where I can act and sing with my brother." Sharpay replied with a smile. Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor's attention were all taken when 5 boys walked into the room._

_Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan all entered the room talking and laughing pretty loudly. They all wondered over to the girls, Chad, Zeke and Jason kissing their respectful girlfriends while Troy and Ryan just gave them a hug. After which they sat on the counter behind the girls._

"_Hey. How are our 3 favorite girls?" Zeke said in his oh so charming way._

"_We're good. Oh and this is Gabriella Montez." Sharpay said giggly. "Gabriella this is my boyfriend Zeke, Kelsi's boyfriend Jason, Taylor's boyfriend Chad, my brother Ryan and of course who could forget Troy." _

"_Hey." Gabriella replied shyly._

"_What's up?" Chad said with a smile._

"_What's up? That's all you can say god where are your manners Chad." Taylor said._

_Before they could start up the teacher, Mrs. Waters __**(that's my music teaches name) **__wondered in the room silencing all the other students who were just warming up._

"_Good afternoon everyone. Okay today will be singing number that you have been practicing over the break hopefully. Now as I call your names you will come up introduce the song and like always you will sing until I tell you to stop when I think I have heard enough." Mrs. Waters told her very nervous class. "Lets begin Tracy Wood."_

_Tracy got up and stood behind the microphone introducing the song she was going to sing as "man-eater" by Nelly Furtado. She started singing although was stopped when she was halfway through the chorus. Many students had just been turned off that song._

_The next few performances weren't much better as many were off pitch, not in time with the band, or just downright bad. The band and Kelsi were starting to regret giving up there time to help the students who obviously didn't practice._

"_Okay let's see Gabriella Montez. Who's that?" Mrs. Waters asked confused as she never knew she had a new student. _

"_Me." Gabriella slightly raised her arm._

_Taylor decided to help her out a bit." She's new, from San Diego."_

"_Oh well welcome. Umm unfortunately you will need to perform as this will go to your grade so if you like you can have a look at some of the songs you can sing unless you know one that the band may know."_

_Gabriella swiftly got up and opened the royal blue book that was currently holding more then 20 different song's sheet music. _

"_Would you guys happen to know 'Whatever will be' by Tammin Sursok?" Gabriella asked quietly._

"_Yer I know that song." The drummer, Ben, answered._

"_I've heard of it. We could play it if you gave us the chords." One of the two guitarists said._

_Gabriella flipped through her book and pulled out two sheets of music. _

"_Will this do?" _

"_Perfectly and the lyrics on this are they what you will sing or our back up parts?"_

"_Your parts." _

_Once the band said they knew what they were doing Gabriella asked Kelsi if she knew the song although Kelsi said she had no idea what it was so Gabriella decided she would have to play the piano._

_Now the classroom as completely silent intrigued to what the new girl would sing._

"_This is whatever will be by Tammin Sursok."_

_She slowly started playing the intro…_

Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings

At times I dread my now and envy where I've been

But that's when quiet wisdom takes control

At least I've got a story no one's told

_Troy is overwhelmed by how she could have such an amazing voice…._

[Chorus

I finally learned to say

Whatever will be will be

I've learned to take

The good, the bad and breathe

'Cause although we like

To know what life's got planned

No one knows if shooting stars will land

These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope

To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow

'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind

But now I try to under-analyze

I finally learned to say

Whatever will be will be

I've learned to take

The good, the bad and breathe

'Cause although we like

To know what life's got planned

No one knows if shooting stars will land

_Gabriella started really getting into the song believing every word she sung…_

Is the rope I walk wearing thin?

Is the life I love caving in?

Is the weight on your mind,

A heavy black bird caged inside?

Say

Whatever will be will be

Take

The good, the bad

Just breathe

_Everyone was in total awe at the power her voice held.._

'Cause although we like

To know what life's got planned

No one knows if shooting stars will land

Whatever will be will be

And I have learned to take

The good, the bad and breathe

'Cause although we like

To know what life's got planned

Thing like that are never in your hands

No one knows if shooting stars will land

_By the time she finished everyone was on their feet applauding, not just because they finally heard someone who could sing but because of the determination the song held for her. Troy however couldn't keep his eyes of the blushing beauty._

"_Wow." He finally managed to say._

_End Flashback_

"You were amazing." Troy said giving Gabriella a sweet lingering kiss on the lips.

"Well you're not to bad yourself." Gabriella said giggling at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Troy was currently getting his books out of his lockers, where he thought he was alone as the students had gone home a couple hours ago. Without noticing he started humming a song he had just heard._

Hey little girl with the cash to burn

I'm sellin' something you won't return

Hey little girl take me off the shelf

'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself

Once you've browsed through the whole selection

Shake your hips in my direction

_Without noticing he started singing the song pretty loudly_

A prettier package you never did see

Take me home then unwrap me

Shop around little darlin' I've got to be

The Ladies' Choice, (Ladies' Choice), Ladies' Choice

_Troy started dancing totally lost in the song that he didn't notice the Brunette who was currently watching him…_

Hey little girl lookin' for a sale

Test drive this American male

It's gonna take cash to fill my tank

So let's crack open your piggy bank

Hey little girl going window shopping

I got something traffic stopping

Hey, little girl on a spending spree

I don't come cheap but the kisses come

_He suddenly stopped seeing the smiling face of his girlfriend of 4 months._

"_Free." Troy stated as he pulled Gabriella in for an earth shattering kiss._

_End Flashback_

"Remember our first kiss?"

"How could I forget?"

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella were currently at a secluded park, one that only the gang knew about. They were enjoying sitting in the comfortable silence together, although this was broken by a loud thunder._

"_I should get you home before you get sick from the rain." Troy said getting up from his swing._

"_Can't we stay?" Gabriella said giving him the puppy dog eyes._

"_You'll get sick." Troy said pulling her up from her swing. "Come on."_

"_Well in that case I guess I'm going to have to do this." Gabriella said but before Troy could answer she was running off. _

"_Oh no you don't." Troy yelled after her._

_Troy continued chasing her slowly catching up as she began to slow down due to the rain that was currently pouring down on them. As Troy got closer Gabriella turned around to see where he was, as she couldn't hear him in the rain, she was startled to find him right behind her. In one swift movement Troy picked Gabriella up so that his arms were latched just under her butt while she slipped her arms around his neck._

_Both breathing heavily the finally realized the position they were in, and just stopped and starred into each others eyes. Slowly they both started to lean in, jumping on the inside that they were finally going to get to feel the others lips on theirs. As their lips touched sparks flew, instantly Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist making their position more comfortable. Troy's tongue went along Gabriella's bottom lip begging for entrance to which she happily agreed. Soon they were enduring the most passionate amazing Kiss they had ever had. _

_Once they pulled apart, the need for air becoming too much, Troy rested his forehead against hers and whispered._

"_Will be my girlfriend?" _

_Gabriella answered simply with yet another loving kiss._

_End Flashback_

"That was the most amazing kiss I had ever felt." Troy said pulling Gabriella up on top of him.

"Same. And I am so happy I get to experience them everyday now." As soon as she finished speaking she started passionately kissing Troy which soon became a very heated make out session.

After about 15 minutes a knock at the door quickly startled the young couple and in a quick hurry they fixed up their clothes which had been slightly shed, hair which was in a great tussle and the lip gloss that was smeared over both of their faces as well as other places…… (**Lol)**.

"Love birds is it safe for me to come in?" Lizzie asked from behind the door.

"Yes."

"You guys suck at covering up what you do in here." Lizzie said with a giggle as she looked over her brother and his girlfriend.

"Is there a reason you have inturr- come up here?" Troy asked slightly annoyed.

"Actually I was coming up to tell you that lunch is ready and that Uncle Anthony has told us to turn off the heater 'as it is damaging our world'" Lizzie said using air quotations.

"Huh?"

"Our uncle Anthony has a habit of believing in something for about an hour before deciding it was wrong." Troy answered his confused girlfriend.

"Oh okay then."

"Well I'll meet you two rabbits downstairs soon." Lizzie said with a laugh heading downstairs.

Troy and Gabriella reluctantly got up, instantly missing the warmth the bed and significant other brought. Troy walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out 2 of his sweatshirts giving one of them to Gabriella who happily accepted it. It was her favorite one as it smelt the most like Troy as it was one of his older ones and it said BOLTON across the back.

The couple happily walked down to kitchen hand in hand, both knowing for well they were going to be interrogated about why they were upstairs for so long.

They didn't care though because as long as they have loved other they could do anything.

_Flashback_

_It was just another ordinary Friday night Gabriella and Troy were laying outside gazing at the stars although every now and again they would sneak glances at each other._

"_Why are you with me Troy?" Gabriella asked curiously._

"_What do you mean" Troy asked turning on his side so he was facing Gabbi._

"_I mean why on earth are you with me? I mean you could have any other girl in the world, who is ten times prettier then me, is defiantly more emotionally stable and isn't a total nerd who lives with self-doubt like everyday." Gabriella said in one big breath. Sitting up she finished. "So why chose me?"_

"_Hey, hey, hey. Don't talk about yourself like that." Troy said sitting up as well. Troy scooped Gabriella up so she was sitting in his lap, with her head dug into the crook of his neck, while one of his arms held her and the other one gently stroking her hair. "I don't wanna hear you say anything like that about yourself ever again. Ok" Troy whispered while kissing any part of her head he could reach._

"_You wanna know why I choose you? I choose you because you were the first person to ever see me for who I am not what I am. You never make me feel bad about myself and you're always there for me. You are the most stunning person I have ever laid eyes on and you will always be. You're cute, funny, and smart and you are so amazingly down to earth. You shouldn't doubt who you are because there is nothing to doubt because in my eyes you are absolutely perfect." By now Gabriella had lifted her head up so she was face to face with Troy, tears rolling down her eyes._

_Troy sweetly wiped away her tears._

"_I love you Gabriella, with all my heart." _

"_I love you too."_

_They both kissed in a way that expressed their love and devotion to one another, saying that they never want to be apart._

_End Flashback_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you go another chapter, sorry if the flashbacks dragged on a bit. Review please!! Lol **

**Next Chapter will be Christmas Eve, I don't think it will be that long but we'll see.**

**Thanks for readin'**

**Little Nikki**


	6. Secrets Revealed and Spanish

**Hey this is the sixth chapter. Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added my story or read it. It means a lot to know that someone out there is getting a bit of enjoyment from my stories.**

**Sorry I didn't get the story up when I promised, had a bit of writers block (6 chapters in pathetic right?!) and yearly tests are coming up so preparing for them**

**Disclaimer: I will keep dreaming to own hsm or hsm 2 but I doubt that wish will come true.**

**Okay this chapter doesn't have much of Gabriella but I thought I would try and focus a bit more on Troy and his family.**

**This set on the same day as the last 2 chapters (I'm seriously dragging this out aren't I) at around 5pm.**

**Also I just wanted to know if someone can let me know what the follow phrase means- OC**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part of the Family**

"I thought you didn't have to work till the holidays ended." Troy said half whining half angry to his girlfriend who was currently looking through his room. "I was looking forward to been able to go to bed with you every night knowing you were safe."

Gabriella made her way over to annoyed boyfriend. She knew, even if he didn't admit it, that he was slightly angry at her for working the first night his family was in town. She sat down on his lap as he was sitting in his computer chair, and then started gently rubbing her hand along his cheek.

"Me too. But Greg (her boss) said that if I work tonight then I defiantly won't be working new years. And I defiantly wanted to spend that with you." Gabriella said lightly kissing his lips before continuing. "I'm just as angry as you for him making me choose between tonight and New Years, but I figured that by me working tonight you'll have time to spend with your family without you worrying if I felt uncomfortable or anything."

Troy gently nudged her nose. "I know its just I kind of hoped you would have more of a chance to get to know my family before Christmas. Plus I worry about you been out so late at night in this weather."

Gabriella smiled the smile only Troy would ever get to see. This is generally because he was always the one to give her it. "I love you."

"I love you too. Here." Troy reached over and pulled out her keys from under a pile of books.

"Thanks Wildcat. I better get going before I arrive late and Greg decides that I should pay for it by working New Years." With that Gabriella hopped off Troy's lap and picked up her purse, guitar and hat, and headed downstairs. Troy was soon following. "I'll walk you out."

Before heading out the door Gabriella quickly popped her head into the kitchen/living room. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

A chorus of byes, see you laters and nights were heard before Gabriella headed out the door.

"She's a great girl Troy. Hold on to her." Brendon said quite seriously which weirded out everyone.

Troy smiled and said. "I had no intention of letting her go."

"Cheesy." Kyle wandered in the room with Megan and Jenny.

"Really you consider that cheesy? Caitlyn would you remind your fiancée here what line he used to ask you out." Matt said smiling.

"You're like a broom. You sweep me off my feet." Caitlyn said giggling.

"Shut up Matt. It worked didn't it? I'll let you borrow it sometime maybe it will help you finally get a girl." Kyle said in a mock angry voice.

"Oh believe me I need no help in that department." Matt said has a grin covered his face making him look like an idiot (cute idiot!).

"Oooo who's the lucky girl and why haven't we met her?" Lizzie asked intrigued.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I actually have a date with her tonight so I won't be here for dinner. Which reminds me I better get ready."

"Wait you're not getting out that easily, come on a name or something." Laura said stopping him from walking out of the room.

"Her name is Cassie and she is a tall brunette, with a shy but bubbly personality. She is an intern at her local hospital trying to be become an immunologist." Troy chimed in.

"How do you know that?" Matt asked kind of ticked but not really.

"I over heard you telling Gabbi about her."

"Wait you told his girlfriend, someone you just met, about your new girlfriend before your own family?" Miranda asked offended.

"Pretty much. She heard me on the phone with her and she asked me about it." Matt said as if it was nothing.

_Flashback_

"_I miss you too babe. I wish I could see you before Christmas." Matt was talking on the phone with Cassie when Gabriella wondered outside to the front steps where Matt was currently sitting._

"_I'll talk to you later? I love you too." Matt then hung up the phone._

"_Who's the lucky girl?" Gabriella asked in a playful way._

"_Cassie." Matt answered simply._

"_My guess is about 4 and half months."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_How long you guys have been dating my guess are about 4 and half months."_

"_Actually yer. How did you know that?" Matt asked patting on the ground next to him, signaling for her to sit down._

"_Well your saying I love you which means it would have to be more then a month. Your family has no idea she exists so it had to be fewer than 6 months. You didn't meet her at a party or special occasion because chances are one of your crazy cousins would have been there. So I figured between 4-5 months." Gabriella said smiling._

"_Very good Ms Montez. Just so you know I haven't told my family because they will start the whole interrogation on her and with her work it's difficult to find time for each other and you-" Gabriella cut off Matt's rambling._

"_Don't worry about it. Why do you think I waited to meet your family till Troy and I were defiantly ready? You don't have to explain yourself to me."_

"_Okay. Its kind of freaky how well Troy described you." Matt said with a chuckle._

_Gabriella giggled. "Tell me about Cassie."_

"_She's a great girl. An intern at her local hospital, she's trying to be an immunologist. Tall, brunette, great figure, the cutest smile and her eyes are like a rainforest. Most amazing thing to look at. Really smart and I don't understand why she has put up with me for so long." Matt finished speaking although the last sentence was turned into a more of a whisper._

"_Because you're a great guy. I may have only met you today but I can tell that you're a guy who is always there for everyone, you obviously smart because I don't know many people who can open up there own architect company and end up expanding it within a year of opening it, while you aren't as cute as Troy you are pretty easy on the eyes." Matt couldn't help but laugh at the way she spoke about Troy. "And you may not know this but Troy looks up to you. Whether you believe it or not he does. You deserve to be happy Matt even if it means keeping the one person that makes you so happy a secret."_

"_Thanks Gabbi that means a lot." Matt said with huge smile across his face._

"_Now I think you should see Cassie before Christmas. So I'm going to go call in to my work and book you a table for two in a nice secluded place and you guys are going to enjoy having a night together un interrupted." Gabriella stood up and headed inside to get her phone._

"_Gabbi you don't have to do that." Matt said following her in._

"_I know but I want to. Oh and Matt don't worry my lips are sealed"_

_End Flashback._

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a date to get ready for." Matt then walked out of the room and upstairs to get ready.

"Why on earth would he tell Gabriella about her but not his own blood?" Brendan asked in a huff, while he maybe 23 Brendan always seemed to be the most immature.

"Mmmm could it be the fact that whenever you are told about a new girlfriend or boyfriend you instantly start judging and picking at them, behind their back may I add." Troy said ticked by his family although it was mostly Brendan.

"No we don't." Kelly said now pissed as well.

"Really? When you first told about Gabbi, all of you started asking questions about her like why haven't we met her or you know she is probably using her for status and crap like that. We don't tell you about them generally because if they don't meet expectations you pick at them until the are so scared they leave. And you for one should know Kelly remember Ben you broke up with him because we picked him a part so much you thought he was worthless." Troy finished his rant slightly angry at what he had just said. Kelly was now looking at her feet and no one else knew what to say.

Everyone either stood or sat in awkward silence. They all knew what Troy had said was completely true but now they didn't know what they were supposed to do.

The silence was soon interrupted by a phone ringing.

"I'll get it." Troy said eagerly picking up the phone.

"Hello….. Hola.. . Estoy bien. . . ¿Cómo estás? . . Ella es en el trabajo. Voy a tener que llamar a su espalda.. . . Feliz Navidad a usted también. Bye." Troy hung up the phone to find everyone looking at him.

"What?"

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish." Alice said impressed.

"Oh well Gabriella's family is Spanish and her relatives can't exactly speak English and since they call through landline she taught me how to speak Spanish so I could actually have a conversation with them."

"Say something else in Spanish." Daniel asked.

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"Ok. Umm. Gabriella Montez es el amor de mi vida. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella. Ella es mi roca. Me encanta ella con todo mi corazón." Troy said blushing unintentionally.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"I guess you'll have to learn Spanish to find out." Troy then sat down and started playing with Justin.

"Or I could just show Gabriella the recording of what you just said and she could tell us." Emily said with an evil grin.

"Whatever you want." Troy didn't really register what his aunt had just said. "Wait! No! Don't do that."

"Too late. I already sent it to her." Christine said laughing.

"You guys are so annoying. Come on Justin let's go watch TV in my room away from there's big meanies." Troy stood up and picked Justin up before heading upstairs.

"Why are we upstairs uncle Twoy?" Justin asked after Troy set him down on his bed.

"We are going to watch some movies before dinner bud." Troy walked over to the TV which used to be Gabbi's before she 'moved in'. Troy put in Justin's favorite movie 'Spongebob Square pants' and joined him on his bed.

**After the movie (about 2 hours later)…**

"Troy! Justin! Dinner!" Julie called up the stairs.

Troy jumped from his bed pulling Justin up with him. "Lets eat!"

Once Troy and Justin made it downstairs they found everyone already seated. Troy placed Justin in his seat and then took his place at the table.

**Meanwhile with Matt's Date and Gabbi's Work….**

Matt and Cassie were happily sitting and talking about anything and everything. They were simply enjoying each others company. Gabriella was working of course.

"This next one goes out 2 people who unfortunately won't be able to spend Christmas together. This is for Matt and Cassie." Gabriella looked over to their table and smiled at them who returned the gesture.

_How did I get here_

_I turned around_

_And there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize_

_Cuz somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million_

Matt stood up and held out his hand to Cassie. "Would you like to dance?"

"Gladly"

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms on the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms on the one_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million_

_One in a million_

_You're one in a million_

Gabriella finished the song smiling down at the two awestruck lovers.

**Back at the Bolton's…**

"I wonder how Matt's date is going." Dylan spoke up. Everyone was now finished their dinner and was simply just sitting around the table talking.

"We should call him." Jake said getting up to get a phone.

"Put it on speaker!" Kelly spoke eagerly.

Jake dialed Matt's number and put it on speaker everyone was quite anxious to hear about the date.

**Restaurant…**

Gabriella hopped off the stage and headed over to Matt and Cassie to make sure everything was okay.

"Hey Gabs. Cassie this is Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend and the one that organized this. Gabriella this is my girlfriend Cassie." Matt introduced the two ladies.

"It's nice to meet you." Gabriella said politely shaking her hand.

"You too. Thanks so much for doing this for us."

"It's seriously no pro-" Gabriella was interrupted by Matt's phone.

"God they can not leave me alone can they?"

"Give it to me. You guys enjoy your night." Gabriella ran back up onto the stage and sat behind the piano.

"Hey Bolton's. Two seconds I just have to do something." Gabriella placed the phone down on top of the piano and started playing.

**Boltons…**

"Okay then…" everyone was silent wondering why Gabbi answered. They then heard a piano start playing and then a voice sing…

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_and pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

"Is this Gabriella singing?" Emily asked directing the question to Troy.

"Yep."

_I give You my destiny_

_I'm giving You all of me_

_I want Your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

"Now where was I. Oh yer stop being so nosy let Matt have his date you can interrogate him when he gets home." Gabriella spoke in a playful way.

"But its fun annoying him." Dylan whined also in a playful way.

"I bet it is but let him have his night then mess with his head tomorrow. This date means a lot to both him and Cassie. They won't get to see each other till New Year so please could you guys just leave him for the night?"

"Fine. See you in the morning oh boring one." Dylan then hung up the phone.

"Is she that nice like all the time?" Jake asked, standing up and collecting his plates.

"You bet." Jack answered as he and everyone else started collecting their food.

-----------------------

It was now 10:30. Most of the adults had gone to bed and so did a lot of the cousins, the only ones still up was Troy (although everyone thought he was asleep he was actually waiting up Gabbi), Sam, Emily, Brendan, Caitlyn and Jake and Dylan. They were all sitting in the kitchen/living room

Gabriella quietly opened the door as usually everyone would be in bed when she would get home she learnt to be quiet. She slipped off her shoes and put down purse and guitar against the stairs, where no one could trip on them or where they look messy and out of place. She then wondered into the kitchen to get some food.

"Hello Ms Montez." Emily said smiling at the startled teen.

"Sorry I didn't think anyone would be up." Gabriella said going to the fridge. Gabriella found what she was looking for- a peanut butter and jelly sandwich made by of course Troy. Pulling out the sandwich Gabriella wondered over and joined the family that was currently sitting around talking.

"How was work?" Sam asked once Gabriella was sitting and eating.

"Work." Gabriella answered simply.

"Where's Matt?" Dylan and Jake asked at the same time.

"Not sure he said he might go stay at Cassie's tonight but I'm pretty sure he will be coming back here."

"Ok"

The 7 of them sat in silence most just thinking. About 10 minutes passed and Gabriella had finished her sandwich and was currently cleaning the plate she used.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." Before Gabriella could head upstairs she was called back Emily.

"Hold on. We have something to show you."

Gabriella walked back in intrigued.

"Well someone from your family rang and Troy started to speak Spanish. Anyway, we asked him to say something in Spanish and we recorded it because we knew he wouldn't tell us what it meant and we could get you to translate it. Here it is-" Emily played back the tape.

After hearing it Gabbi had tears in her eyes. She immediately got up and ran upstairs as quietly as possible. She got to Troy's room and quickly opened the door to find him awake. She swung the door close luckily it didn't make much of a noise when it did close.

Troy looked at her curiously but before he could say anything she jumped on top of him and started passionately kissing him. After the overall shock disappeared Troy was kissing back, wrapping his arms around the back of her head, pulling her closer.

Once the need for air was necessary they both pulled away and rested their foreheads to together.

"I love you." Gabriella spoke quietly.

Troy broke out into a smile. "I love you too."

Gabriella hopped off Troy and quickly changed out of her clothes into some her sweat pants and one of Troy's clean training jerseys. She then climbed into the bed with him. Troy lay down from his half sitting half laying position he was in when Gabriella originally came in. Turning on his side, Troy protectively wrapped his arm around Gabriella who was also on her side facing towards Troy. She brought herself as close as possible to him burying her head into the crook of his neck. Troy smiled and buried his head into Gabriella's hair with his arm stroking the ends of it although not before pulling the blankets up so that they were just under Gabriella's shoulder.

"Troy Bolton eres el amor de mi vida. Yo nunca imaginar mi vida sin ti. Usted es mi roca. Te amo con todo mi corazón."

Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head one more time before both of them feel asleep in each other's arms.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**There you go chapter 6 I think it was the longest I've written. Next chapter Christmas Eve. Review please.**

**Here are the Translations for the phrases**

**Troy talking on the phone- **

_Hello... I am fine. . . How are you?. . She is at work. I have to call her back ... Merry Christmas to you too, Bye._

**Troy saying a phrase to his family-**

_Gabriella Montez is the love of my life. I can not imagine my life without her. She is my rock. I love her with my entire heart._

**Gabriella talking to Troy in bed-**

_Troy Bolton you are the love of my life. I will never imagine my life without you. You are my rock. I love you with my entire heart._

**Hope you thought they were sweet and just so everyone knows I don't speak Spanish I just went to the translation part on Google (don't own) and had them translated from English to Spanish. Lol.**

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Little Nikki**


	7. Questions Asked, Answers Given

**Hey, this is my seventh chapter. I'm amazed that I have written so many and the fact that people are enjoying them. So, thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!!**

**Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing except for my pet rock Kevin.**

**Just to let you know Gabriella and Zeke's nicknames for each other – big bird and cookie monster I kind of copied from a story call 'All grown up' it's an awesome story Troyella of course its in my favorites list if you want to read it.**

**Okay so there's the tiniest bit of drama although it's resolved in like a paragraph or two.**

**One last thing I want your ideas on what you would like Troyella to give each other for Christmas I already have some ideas but let me know if there is anything in particular you would like.**

**Part of the Family**

Troy woke up to find that he was still in the position he had fallen asleep in only a few hours ago although one noticeable difference was the fact that he was no longer in his pajamas. At around 2 in the morning temptation got the better of both Troy and Gabriella, deciding that everyone would be in a deep sleep, they expressed their love in the most romantic way possible (if you know what I mean ;)).

Looking over at the time which red 7:30am, Troy figured that most if not all of his family would still be asleep for a few more hours, so pulling the covers up again and tightening his grip on the one person he felt everything for, Troy feel into a deep slumber once again.

-----------------

_About an hour later…._

This time Gabriella was the one to wake up first. Looking underneath the covers the events of the early morning came rushing back to her making her smile a smile of satisfaction. Gabriella decided that she didn't want a repeat of the morning before, so she slowly and regretfully slipped out of the warm cuddle she was in. Stepping out of bed she went in search of her pajama's plus her hair tie.

Suddenly feeling the loss of warmth, Troy stirred awake to find his girlfriend, brushing her hair in front of his mirror while listening to her ipod. He slowly got up out of bed so she wouldn't notice, and made his way over to her. Slipping his arms around her very small waist, giving her a startle, Troy finally spoke.

"Good morning." Troy slowly started placing kisses on Gabriella's neck making her giggle.

"Good morning to you too. Some one's in a good mood." Gabriella turned around so she was facing him after taking out her headphones. Looping her arms around his neck Gabriella kissed him on the lips slowly and tenderly.

"Why wouldn't I be with good mornings like that?" Troy leaned in to capture her lips although this time the kiss was a lot more passionate.

After about 5 minutes of making out, Gabriella finally pulled away.

"We better head downstairs. I don't really want to be the last ones up."

Gabriella pulled the annoyed Troy by the hand downstairs. As they made their way downstairs they heard something, although you couldn't really say it was anything as it was dead silence. They walked in to find everyone minus Matt dead silent looking at Matt and Cassie. Matt looked like he was about to faint as he looked pale and seemed to be sweating and Cassie looked quite awkward standing next to her boyfriend who was yet to say anything. Gabriella and Troy made there way to the table.

"What's going on?" Troy whispered to Sam.

"Matt walked in about 5 minutes ago with Cassie I think is her name, and he hasn't said anything. No one wants to speak since after your outburst yesterday we don't want to say the wrong thing." Sam whispered back.

Gabriella had been listening in to what they had said and decided to help out.

"Umm Bolton's this is Cassie, Matt's girlfriend. Cassie this is Matt's mum and dad, aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins." Gabriella said gesturing to everyone.

"It's nice to finally meet you all." Cassie said breaking out into a smile.

"You as well." Jack said deciding to chime in.

Within about 10 minutes of hello's and introductions all tension was long gone. Now everyone was just sitting around having breakfast occasionally asking each other questions or saying completely random comments.

"Mummy can Meg, Jenny and me pwease watch TV?" Justin said averting his attention towards his mum, all the while using puppy dog eyes.

"I guess. Who taught you to use those eyes?" Christine said mock annoyed although smiling.

"Ella." Justin said before getting out of his seat and going into the living room with his cousins.

Christine looked Gabriella as did everyone else partly because they wondered how Christine would react.

"Gabriella care to explain?" Caitlyn said playfully mad. Gabriella quickly thought of how she could respond. She looked at Cassie who was currently seated next to her and smiled. Both Cassie and Gabriella looked towards Christine and put on the puppy dog eyes

"Chriswine can we pwease go watch TV?" Gabriella said in the same way that Justin just had.

"Fine." Caitlyn sighed answered.

Gabriella stood up and went and joined the 3 toddlers who were currently engrossed in Sponge Bob Square Pants.

"She has to teach me how to do that." Sam said laughing.

"Yer well it's cute at first then it starts getting aggravating." Troy chipped in, while picking up his and Gabriella's plates.

"I know Cassie has taken me on so many shopping trips because of that face." Matt added also grabbing his girlfriend's plates and wondering to the kitchen.

"Gotta love 'em for it though." Troy said smiling thinking about all the times Gabriella had used that face on him.

"Yes you do." Matt finished.

"You guys are so whipped." Brendan said laughing at his two of very much in love cousins.

"You're just jealous." Sam said defending Matt and Troy.

"Oh please what does my 18 year old and 28 year old cousin have that I don't?" Brendan said crossing his arms.

"A girlfriend!!" Gabriella and Cassie yelled from the lounge room.

Everyone burst out laughing at the now fake angry Brendan.

"Fine laugh it up. I'm going to go have a shower." Brendan said storming out of the room.

Matt and Troy decided to go and join their girlfriends as they knew they wouldn't be missing much if they stayed in with their family.

Walking in to the lounge room they found their girlfriends sitting either side of the couch with the 3 youngest Bolton's all in the middle, they were all currently engrossed in an episode of Hannah Montana as Spongebob had just finished.

Troy walked over to the furthest part of the couch where Gabriella was currently occupying. Scooping her up bridal style, which finally got her attention, he sat down with her on his lap. Re getting comfortable, Gabriella laid her head down on Troy's shoulder so she could still see the TV and interlaced their fingers. Troy gently stroked up and down Gabriella's arms.

Cassie and Matt looked at each other confused at how Troy could pick Gabriella up and place her back down on him getting in a comfortable position as if it was nothing. Although while been confusing it did bring a smile to Matt's face to see his little cousin so happy. _I must talk to him…_Matt thought.

2 Hours later… (Around 11)

All the boys were out the back playing basketball although there was more taunting then actually playing, generally directed at Matt and Troy. While the girls were all sitting in the lounge room/ kitchen drinking coco while watching the boys occasionally making comments at their stupidity.

_With the girls…_

"5 bucks says that the next taunt will be directed at Brendan." Sam said after about a 3 minute silence.

"Nope. I will take that bet and say Dylan." Gabriella said shaking Sam's hand.

_With the boys…_

"You know Dylan it's about time you had your first kiss, I mean come on Troy's getting action already and he's 3 years younger then you." Anthony told Dylan as he attempted to steal the ball from Brendan.

_Girls…_

"Pay up." Gabriella proudly stuck out her hand accepting the money being given by a muttering Sam.

"How much is that now?" Laura asked.

"Ummm…" Gabriella started counting the money stashed in her pocket. "50."

"That is so stupid. How on earth could you possibly know it was going to be Dylan I mean come on normally they should tease the person with the ball."

"I told you, you shouldn't make bets with her. She knows her stuff." Christine chimed in. "I swear dads lost like hundreds of dollars because of the little bets between him and Gabriella."

_Boys…_

"Oh shut up old man. I will have you know that I have had lots of girlfriends just none of them have lasted the 4 month period of getting the courage up to freeze in front of the family while introducing them." Dylan jumped up and stole the ball before shooting in a basket.

"Okay I will have you know introducing your family to someone you care a lot about is a lot more difficult then you think. Especially when your family has no idea they existed." Matt retaliated.

"You are so trying to score points with your girl." Jake teased.

"No I'm not. I'm just speaking the truth. Ask Troy he knows." Matt said, making everyone turn their attention to Troy.

"I guess Matt's right but I never really worried about what you thought of Gabbi. I mean come on she won over my dad I'm pretty sure the rest of you would come just as easily. Plus honestly even if you thought she was bad for me I wouldn't have listened genially coz I knew better."

"Exactly." Matt quickly added, making all the boys plus the girls make a whipping noise.

"Girls why don't you come out here and show us what you got." Jake yelled.

All the girls looked at each other and shrugged. They all made their way outside after grabbing some sneakers.

"Okay let's split in to teams. Now to make it fair the two new additions to the family will be captains." Mitchell said directing towards Gabriella and Cassie. "Girls choose your teams."

"You can go first Gabs."

"Jack."

"Okay I'm going to have to go with my boy Matt."

"Sam."

"Kelly."

"Ohh this is hard but I think I am going to have to go with Emily."

"I'll go with the spouse then Anthony."

"Okay I have to have my boy. Justin." Gabriella paused slightly before saying Justin.

"Troy."

"Daniel."

"Kyle."

"Lizzie."

"Julie."

"Okay think that's all we will need. The rest of us will play the winning team." Miranda stated before taking a seat on the grass.

"I'll ref." Alex volunteered.

The game started pretty evenly. Gabriella's team was behind by a few points and Alex had said that next point wins, so Gabriella decided on a trick she could play. She waited for Troy to get the ball before trying to take him on. Finally when he did have the ball she took Jack's original position of blocking him although she had earlier talked to Jack so he knew what she was doing.

"You know Troy I have a little Christmas surprise for you." Gabriella said in a soft, seductive whisper so that only Troy could hear. "It contains a red outfit that well is made out of the tiniest bit of lace and whipped cream."

As soon as Gabriella stopped speaking Troy went off into a daze giving Gabriella a chance to steal the ball. Grabbing the ball she threw it backwards over her head to the other side of the court where it was caught by Jack who immediately dunked it in.

Coming out of his daze Troy finally reliesed what had happened although he couldn't say anything to Gabriella as she had gone across court to do a victory dance with Jack.

"BACK!" Both Gabriella and Jack yelled once they finished doing a handshake that Gabriella had made whenever she won a game of any sport with any of the boys (boys being Jack, Chad and Zeke. Gabriella always made sure Troy was on the other team to use her 'tricks').

"Back?" Miranda questioned as she walked on too the court.

"Jack and Brie put together. They say it whenever they win a game of basketball together." Julie answered.

The second game of basketball was cut short as it started to rain so everyone just proceeded into the lounge room.

All the aunts and uncles ran into the living room just because they wanted to have the seats instead of the floor. It was quite a site to watch- 10 adults over the age of 40 all running into a room just to get a seat. All the younger adults took seats on the floor, Gabriella and Troy, Matt and Cassie and Caitlyn and Kyle all cuddled up to each other. Everyone was in silence, looking around the room at all the Christmas decorations, or just in their own little world.

The silence was soon broken by the sound of the Bolton's phone. Lizzie quickly got up to get it hoping that it would be one of her friends so she wouldn't have to sit through either mind numbing silence or ridiculous teasing. Her hopes were soon broken.

"Hello… hey Zeke…. I'm fine….. Yer sure I'll get her" Lizzie walked back into the living room with the phone held in front of her. "Gabs its Zeke."

Gabriella jumped up from the half lying half sitting position she was in with Troy and grabbed the phone off Lizzie although not before saying an 'excuse me' and 'thanks' to Lizzie.

"Hey big bird. What's up?" Gabriella's voice soon faded as she walked into the foyer.

"Wait. Isn't Zeke like one of your best friends?" Matt asked Troy.

"Yer." Troy answered slowly.

"Then wouldn't he want to speak to you not your girlfriend?" Matt continued.

"Oh well Zeke is like Gabriella's guy on the side. They get together every 11 days. Big bird and cookie monster are they're sex names" Troy said with no expression although he was trying hard not to laugh at everyone else's expressions.

"What?!" Sam yelled getting off the floor to what everyone assumed was to hurt Gabriella both physically and emotionally although mostly physically.

"Sam!" Troy quickly got up to stop the now very angry Smith (different last name remember!). "I was kidding. Zeke is like a big brother to Gabriella, they have nicknames for each other because once when everyone was away on holidays, Gabriella went around to Zeke's to baby-sit his little sister and somehow they ended up with those nicknames. Also he is dating Sharpay and generally whenever Sharpay is in a horrible mood Gabriella tells him what he can do to make her happy."

Still with the shock of what Troy had first said everyone was quiet, Sam was slowly starting to calm down however her hands were still in fists and her face was still in an angry expression, Troy was desperately trying to get her to go back to normal before Gabriella walked back in the room to find everyone staring at her. Once again that hope was also broken as Gabriella entered the room to find blank, sympathetic and angry stares although the angry stare was just from Sam.

Although Gabriella had been out of the room she had heard everything that had been said while she was supposedly on the phone. You see, Zeke was just ringing to ask Gabriella to pick up Sharpay's Christmas present so the conversation only lasted about a minute.

"Wow why I would love to stand here in this extremely awkward silence I have to duck out." Gabriella smiled genially at everyone before turning to Troy and Sam as well as he was still standing in front of her. "I have to go drop off Zeke's present for Sharpay. I will be back in about a half hour. Sam it may be an idea to breath." With that Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek and headed out the door to her car.

Sam did take Gabriella's advice and let out a breath which surprisingly made her go back to her normal expression.

"I'm cool. I'm cool. You know me Troy. You can't joke about something like that." Sam said in an annoyed voice. "I would have kicked her ass if any of that were true and by the stories uncle Jack has told us I think I would have been the one who would have been the most hurt."

"Sorry but it was just too hard to resist. Pwease forgive me?" Troy asked giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay she is so teaching me to make those eyes." Sam joked before pulling Troy into a hug. "Of course I forgive you. I better go apologize to Gabriella before she thinks I hate her."

"Wait till she gets home and don't worry she'll shrug it off." Jack wondered by patting Sam on the shoulder. "If not well I guess you better be ready to put up a fight with a girl who has more independence then Australia."

"Not funny." Sam squeaked actually a little frightened.

"He's just messing with you. She only has the independence of Canada." Julie laughed.

"Okay jokes over. I get it. Don't mess with her or be prepared to be hurt." Sam sighed and went and sat back down.

"Exactly what we were getting at." Lizzie laughed.

"Moving on, what about you Lizzie, any guys in your life yet?" Anthony playfully asked. Lizzie turned bright red; she hated it whenever her family would ask her a question which always ended making her feel embarrassed.

"Not really." Lizzie answered slowly.

"Not really? Wait that means that there was or is a guy that you either like or liked. If there was a guy and now you don't like him which means… did he hurt you? I will get him if he did." Troy said quickly and quite protectively. A chorus of yers and I will total kick his ass if he hurt you were heard.

"There was a guy but he turned out to be a total jerk so I got over it." Lizzie quickly tried to reassure her brother.

"Wait, when did you go on a date and why didn't I know?" Christine asked slightly offended.

"It was ages ago, in the middle of May. It was a totally crap date he was an ass and I never saw him again." Lizzie was trying to end the topic although by the looks her families were giving her she knew she would have to explain the whole story.

"All story right now." Jack yelled slightly although still calmly.

"Arrghh fine. Okay it was May as I said I told you that I was going to see a movie with friends but I was actually going out to dinner with him and then seeing a movie. Anyway we went to dinner and I was a having a great time, then he started making me feel uncomfortable. I shrugged it off and we went to the movie all through the movie he started to like touch me on my leg and stuff so I got up and walked out telling him I was going to the bathroom when actually I was going to leave. I thought I was fine but then when I was halfway home I found out he had been running to catch up to me. I told him some lame excuse that I got a call and I needed to go home but he didn't believe me and tried to start kissing me I pushed him back but he kept persisting by pushing against a pole."

By now Troy, Jack and pretty much every male in the room was about to run out the door to hunt the guy down and what Lizzie could only guess was kill him.

"I haven't finished yet. He ended up getting a broken nose and chances are he won't be having children anymore." Lizzie finished everybody's faces went from pure shock to what seemed to be a look of being proud.

"You kicked him?" Troy queried.

"No, miss independence did." Lizzie smiled at her family's confused looks.

"When I first went to the restaurant I noticed it was the one that Ella worked at, she was actually our waitress. When the guy I was with went to go to the bathroom Ella asked me if anyone knew I was out on a date I said no and she said that she wanted me to call her once the date ended to let her know everything went alright and call her if I felt uncomfortable. I think she saw some of my uneasiness during dinner but she didn't persist on it as they were quite busy. Anyway, when I went out of the movie to leave I called her to ask if she could walk me home or just stay close just in case he did follow me. She did. She ended up walking on the other side of the street and when she saw the guy trying to kiss me she pulled him off, he said some um… things which then led her to punch him in the nose and in the area no guy wants to be kicked in. We then went and had ice-cream which led us to come home and say that we met up and decided to have ice-cream totally covering what had happened. He never attempted to look my way again because I'm pretty sure he was scared to know what would happen if he did. Don't worry, Gabriella scared him so much, I swear no body bothered me after word spread about what had happened."

"I still want to kick his ass." Troy angrily quenched his fist.

"Well don't that job has already been taken care of and believe it or not I don't want you getting in trouble." Lizzie crawled over to Troy and gave him a side hug making everyone 'Aaww'. Troy slung his arm around his sister's shoulders and leaned her head on his shoulder. Lizzie and him had always been really close since Christine left for college, and were always their for each other. You may be thinking that what Lizzie had told her family was a lot but the Bolton's always had a really great bond.

"Remind next time I have a bad date not to call Gabbi." Kelly joked.

"She only kicks a guy's ass if he really hurts someone or makes anyone feel uncomfortable." Troy defended his girlfriend also slightly joking. "She isn't Sharpay."

"Ohh she's a scary one in a bad mood." Jake and Dylan shuddered at thought of an angry Sharpay.

"Yes she is, yes she is." Jack agreed. Everyone went quiet again hearing the rain harden outside.

"Shouldn't Gabs have been back like 20 minutes ago?" Matt asked looking at the time. As if on cue the door opened and some inaudible mumbling was heard.

"There she is…" Jack said stopping when he saw a currently soaked Gabriella.

"Didn't know you could get so soaked from walking from the car to the front door." Mitchell chuckled.

"I'm going to ggggo have a sssshower." Gabriella shivered before turning to head upstairs.

"I'm going to go make sure she's alright." Troy got up and also headed upstairs.

"Gabbi?" Troy half yelled as he came into his room. Closing the door behind him he saw the bathroom door.

"Hhheey." Gabriella stuttered as she started to get rid of soaked clothes. Troy leaned over and started up the bath.

"Hey. What happened?" Troy asked while draining the water out of each bit of clothing Gabriella passed him.

"Road flooded. Had to leave car and walk home." Gabriella plainly said as she passed over the last of her soaked clothes before hoping into the now hot bath. Troy placed the rest of the clothes in the sink and went and sat on the side of the bath.

"You okay?" Troy asked concerned as he stoked his thumb over her cheek. Gabriella leaned into his touch feeling the warmth.

"I am now." Gabriella smiled up at Troy, going back to her normal voice. Troy leaned down to capture her lips in a loving gentle kiss to which she gladly accepted.

"Relax, okay. I'll be back in about 5 minutes." Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes. Troy kissed her forehead and wondered out of the bathroom but not before getting a look at his girlfriend.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella half whispered.

"I love you too Gabs…" Troy also whispered back... "More then you'll ever know."

Troy headed downstairs with the wet clothes and put them in the laundry ready to be washed although making sure she didn't have anything valuable in her pockets. Once her clothes were in the washing machine he headed into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for her.

"Is Gabriella aright?" Lizzie asked as she also came in to the kitchen for some hot chocolate.

"Yer, one of the roads flooded so she had to walk the rest of the way here." Troy answered smiling at his sister.

"Good. I don't want her to be sick on the first Christmas as a Bolton." Lizzie smiled back at Troy whose smile was now replaced with a confused although still happy expression. "Oh don't give me that look. You know as well as everyone who has met you and Gabbi that you guys are in it for the long hull. And just so you know I couldn't think of anyone better to be sister in law."

Troy hugged his little sister who gladly returned the favor. "Thanks Liz. And by the way if you ever want to talk about jerk boyfriends or anything I am here."

Lizzie pulled away slightly and looked at Troy. "Yer I know and don't worry that little secret was the only one I have kept from you. I promise. Now you better take this hot chocolate up to Gabbi and also since we can no longer have a barbeque for lunch we are just going to get take out, so ask Gabbi what she wants. Everyone is having something different so yer."

"Okay Liz will do." Troy picked up the hot chocolate and headed upstairs again.

As he walked back into the bathroom he found Gabriella sound asleep. He was a little worried that she may slip under the water so he decided it would be best if he were to wake her up even if it did kill him to wake her out of her peaceful slumber which he thought was incredibly cute.

"Gabs, sweetie. Wake up." Troy softly shook her awake. Gabriella slowly started to open her eyes and figure out where she was.

"Ha what? Oh hey wildcat." Gabriella smiled tiredly at Troy as he crouched down next to the bath.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Troy asked placing a hand to her forehead to make sure she wasn't burning up. He smiled when he found that she had no temperature. He moved his hand back down to her cheek and started caressing it like he had done before.

"Yer, just a little tired. Walking in the rain is harder then most people think." Gabriella joked while enjoying the feeling of Troy's skin on hers. "You wanna join me?" Gabriella opened her eyes and a seductive glint in her eyes.

"That's been my best offer all day." Troy kissed Gabriella passionately before locking the bathroom door although already knowing no one would come in as that would also mean going through the locked bedroom door. Troy quickly undressed himself and placed his clothes on a dry spot on the sink. Gabriella moved to the end of the bath so that Troy could get in. Troy hopped into the bath and got in a comfortable position before pulling Gabriella towards him. Gabriella laid back in-between his legs with her back leaning against his well toned chest and stomach while he wrapped his arms around her stomach protectively, holding her close. He slowly moved his arms that were resting on her stomach to lets just say a bit further up….

"So let's talk about this little red outfit of yours…"

**There we go chapter 7 sorry again that it was up ate then what I planned. Not sure about that ending… **

**Well review please. Any constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Little Nikki**


	8. Carolling

**Hey well my eighth chapter you surprised coz I am!! Lol. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!!**

**This chapter starts off kind of eh but it should get better by the end although you should note that I don't have any intentions before writing so what ever I think up on the spot is what I write.**

**Disclaimer- I owe nothing but I will keep wishing…**

**Enjoy!!**

**Part Of the Family**

_**This is a quick list of what did and didn't happen over the Two High School Musical movies actually happened in this story.**_

_Troyella didn't meet on New Years as you know._

_They didn't sing in the musical._

_Troy did win the championships._

_Gabriella did join the decathlon team._

_Troyella did sing you Are The Music In Me however Sharpay and Ryan were a part of the choir type thing._

_The gang worked summer jobs, even though Ryan and Sharpay owned Lava Springs they still did jobs with their friends- Sharpay helping Taylor and Ryan helping waiter._

_The incident in the gym from HSM happened except Jack reacted in a nice way instead of ticked off way since in a way Troy was training on time except he stayed back._

_Troy did give the T necklace to Gabriella_

_Gabriella wasn't a lifeguard she was the singer for the restaurant with Kelsi playing the piano._

_Troyella ended up together. (a duh!)_

**Now on with the story…**

It was now 8pm on Christmas Eve. After having an early dinner of takeout, which took them quite a bit of time to find, everyone was off doing their own thing. Sam, Brendan, Kelly, Jake, Matt and Caitlyn were all having a game of poker with Christine as their dealer, all the parents were watching TV which meant endless amounts of Christmas movies that are as old as time itself, Kyle and Troy were in the kitchen/living room talking about golf while watching the poker game and finally Lizzie and Gabriella were talking while playing with Justin, Jenny and Megan. Cassie had gone back to her house earlier to get some spare clothes and call her parents.

_In the Living Room…_

"So are we still going on our traditional caroling tonight?" Anthony said, bringing everyone's attention away from the TV and the 100 year old Christmas movie.

"Well, what time is it?" Jack asked looking for a clock.

"Summertime?" Gabriella walked in picking up one of Justin's toys and then walked back out not expecting any answer.

"Moving on… about 8 o'clock." Miranda spoke up after looking at the clock on a nearby table.

"Well what better time to go then?" Anthony jumped off the couch and hurried into kitchen. Everyone else reluctantly pulled themselves out of the warm and comfortable positions and headed upstairs or to their respective rooms to grab their warm clothes.

_In the Kitchen…_

"I seriously don't see what you find so great about golf." Sam directed her attention away from her cards, which she thought were winning cards, to look at her cousin and cousin's fiancée talking intensely about golf clubs.

"They're not listening to you." Caitlyn told her cousin without looking away from her cards.

"Put your cards away and get your warm clothes on. It's time for caroling."

"Do we have to? We go every year and half the time they just slam the door in our faces although I don't blame then." Kelly whined like a 5 year-old not wanting to have a bath.

"Yes we do, we need to spread our Christmas joy among everyone and let them feel happiness that-."

"Okay we get it. I'll go grab Gabriella and Lizzie." Christine quickly left the room not wanting to hear anymore of her uncles annoying rant.

About 10 minutes later everyone was in the foyer wrapped in about 5 layers worth of clothing not looking at all happy.

"You know what; I better stay with Justin, Jenny and Megan. We don't want them having a late night or catching a cold so I'll stay here with them." Caitlyn started trying taking off her warm clothes although wasn't been successful as her father was holding the top layer up.

"You're not getting out of it that easily." Anthony turned so he was front on with his daughter and zipped her jacket back up.

"She's right though sweetie someone should stay with the kids." Emily looked over at the 3 smallest Bolton's (kind of) and back at her husband.

"But this is a Bolton tradition and if one of us stay behind the tradition will eventually die." Anthony whined to his wife.

"How is that a problem?" Brendan muttered.

"Shut up you." Laura snapped.

"Sorry mom."

"Well someone will have to stay here to take care of the younger ones." Emily spoke loudly then everyone's attention turned toward the couple who had just joined them.

"Gabriella, would mind doing us all a favor?" Anthony smiled at Gabriella who suddenly felt a little scared.

"Umm ok." Gabriella looked at Troy who gave her an I-don't-know-what's-going-on look.

"Would you mind staying here and taking care of the little ones for us?"

"And if you don't I will defiantly take your spot." Brendan added.

"It's ok I'll take care of them." Gabriella slipped out of Troy's grasp and walked over to the stairs where the youngest were sitting. "Who's up for hot chocolate and a movie?"

All 3 of them lit up and ran into the kitchen.

"Well you guys have fun." Gabriella smiled at the annoyed looks of everyone who were wishing that they were the ones having hot chocolate. She then wondered into the kitchen to join the 3 toddlers.

"Come joy needs to be spread." Anthony put his enthusiastic voice back on and started pushing people out the door.

"2 seconds I want to say bye to Gabbi." Troy jogged into the kitchen to find Gabriella laying out some paper and pencils; while the other three drank they're hot chocolates.

"How you make hot chocolate so quickly is beyond me." Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"Shouldn't you be with your family?" Gabriella turned her head slightly in an attempt to at look Troy.

"Well I thought I better say a proper goodbye to you and also tell you we should be back no later then 10 although if you get tired I don't want you staying up." Troy's voice was just an above a whisper and slightly muffled as he was nuzzling Gabriella's hair which was covering her neck. This caused Gabriella to giggle.

"Well in that case…" Gabriella turned around and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. She then started placing kisses on his neck, jaw line and then a soft gentle kiss on his lips. "… I will see you in a couple hours." Placing one slower, lingering kiss on Troy's lips, Gabriella gave him a slight push towards the door.

"Love you Troy."

"Love ya too my Brie." Troy smiled to himself before running out the door to catch up with his family.

"What took you so long?" Brendan asked as Troy joined the males who had fallen back a fair distance from the girls and Anthony obviously hoping that the idea that they didn't know the people in front of them who were singing.

"Did Gabriella give you a quickie?" Jake asked smirking. Jack smacked Jake across the head as Troy gave him a hit on the arm. "What the hell it was an honest question man to man."

"Okay first of all you ain't no man, Justin is more mature then you second never ever speak about Troy and Gabriella's sex life around me. It's disturbing." Jack shaked his head to emphasize the idea.

"First of all shut up. Second it happens under your roof; I thought you would like to know what his son and girlfriend, who you obviously think of as a daughter, get up to in the bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen." Jake listed off although he had run ahead slightly so that they couldn't hit him.

"Shut up will you." Troy said angrily, his face now bright red.

"You seriously haven't done it in all those places have you?" Matt asked stopping in front of Troy which led the rest of the males to also stop waiting for his answer although all Troy did was avert his attention away from them and to a rock on the ground.

"Have you?" Kyle huddled closer to Troy trying to find.

"Oh my gods you have haven't you!!" Brendan exclaimed a little too loudly. Troy looked up and pretended one of the girls had called him over before running up to them.

"You know when you think about it chances are Troy has had more sex in a weekend then what you have had your entire life Dylan." Daniel said mockingly to his nephew.

"You all suck." Sulked Dylan.

About an hour later of meaningless bickering, slammed doors, big dogs and people who actually listen to the carols, the Bolton's decided to head to Local Park to have some rest.

**Okay I'm going to fast forward this a little bit….**

It was now around 10, the Bolton's decided they better get home since many people wouldn't be awake and they didn't want to leave Gabriella on her own for so long although no one really thought she couldn't defend herself if she had too especially if there were three other lives that could possibly be harmed.

They decided that it would be better to enter quietly just incase Gabriella had also gone to bed. Once inside they all headed for the kitchen to get something warm to eat or drink but were met by what the older women call, an Aaww site. (That was weird way to put it wasn't it?)

Gabriella was sitting at the kitchen table studying vigorously, looking from a book to her Mac then back down to the notebook she was writing on however what made it an aww site was that Jenny was sitting on her lap with her head digging into Gabriella's neck, arms wrapped around her holding her tightly while Gabriella's left hand stroked up and down her back in a soothing way.

"You must be the only person on the planet who actually studies on Christmas Eve." Caitlyn whispered. Gabriella looked up and smiled.

"Nothing better to do. How was caroling?"

"Oh it was awesome everybody loved our singing voices and cheered for us." Jake said in a high pitched sarcastic voice. "I'm going to bed."

"That great ha?" Gabriella asked more so to her boyfriend who had wondered over to her.

"Just excellent." Troy also spoke sarcastically but still smiled down at his girlfriend.

"How were the three terrors?" Christine yawned.

"They were fine." Caitlyn walked over to take Jenny out of Gabriella's arms. "She had a bad dream." Gabriella answered the question Caitlyn was about to ask.

"Well I think it's time for everyone to go to bed its going to be a big day tomorrow." Jack said after seeing a few people nearly falling asleep while standing up. Everyone replied with groan before tiredly walking out of the room. Soon it was only Troy and Gabriella left.

"You ready for bed?" Gabriella asked after she finished packing up her books and laptop.

"Yer, I just gotta lock up and have shower so I'll meet you in bed." Troy answered kissing her forehead as they walked to the foyer where the stairs and front door were located.

"Okay don't take to long." Gabriella kissed him gently on the lips before heading upstairs. Troy watched Gabriella walk upstairs and smiled to himself although since he was busy checking her out he didn't notice Gabriella stop and speak.

"Checkin' me out are you Bolton?" Gabriella smiled smugly down to him. Knocking Troy out of his daze he looked up at her crossing his arms raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's kind of hard not too. Do you have a problem with me checking you out?" Troy asked mockingly walking to the bottom of stairs. Gabriella giggled and turned around continuing her journey upstairs.

"No, but I was just thinking if you were to hurry up maybe you would get to check out a bit..." Gabriella paused at the top of stairs and turned her head. "…more." Gabriella said the last word seductively while showing Troy slightly that she was zipping down the tracksuit jacket she was wearing. She then continued her journey to Troy's room.

This was enough for Troy to handle. He ran to the front door and locked it before quietly running up the stairs although it took him some time as he seemed to keep tripping along the way. He quickly got into his room locking the door behind him although he stopped suddenly when he saw Gabriella lying down on her side, above the covers sleeping. He smiled a smile of pure affection. Silently chuckling to himself, Troy walked over to Gabriella and pulled the covers from underneath her and laid them on top of her tucking her in. Troy then went to his drawer and pulled out fresh boxers and his pajama pants and went to his bathroom to have a shower.

After Troy finished his shower and brushed his teeth he went back into his room to find Gabriella in the same position however she had swapped directions so instead of facing Troy's door she was facing inwards towards Troy's side of the bed.

Troy quietly threw his clothes in his hamper and made his way to the side of the bed. Crawling in under the covers, he wrapped a protective arm around Gabriella's waist pulling her closer to him and Gabriella, out of habit wrapped her right arm around him as well although instead of resting it on his back just under his shoulder like she normally would she slipped hand further down his back and slipped it underneath his pajama bottoms and boxers so her fingers were resting just above his butt. Not helping herself she pinched it giving a content smile when he gave a small yelp, she then pulled her hand out and rested it in its normal position. Troy chuckled at his girlfriends actions and pulled her closer. Feeling her snuggle deeper into his chest Troy soon drifted off into a deep sleep dreaming about the girl he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

**Cue tomatoes!! I know it was short and sucky but it was a kind of filler before Christmas. I think my chapters I getting worse and worse seriously.**

**Well review with any suggestions on how I can get my skills back.**

**Lol**

**Nikki**


	9. Comfort and Shocks on Christmas Morning

**Hey everyone!! Well this is my 9****th**** chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or read my story or added it to their favorites!!! Sorry it took longer for me to update!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to 2 people-**zanessaforever207 **and **cutiebear89 **they gave me great gift ideas!**

**Well this is the Christmas chapter however I'm still playing it by ere so it may carry on for another chapter. This chapter has a bit of Gabriella sadness but never fear Troy is there to help her!**

**Well enjoy…**

**Part of the Family**

"_When are you coming home?"_

"_Soon sweetie all I have to do is go to a meeting at the towers and I'll be on my way home okay?"_

"_Can't you get an early flight please, I miss you."_

"_I already changed my meeting from the afternoon to this morning. I will be in and out of it by 11. Then I will be on the plane home."_

"_What time is it over there?"_

"_It's 9am. Which means it's only 6 in the morning for you. Why are you up so early?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you before you get home."_

"_Well I gotta go sweetie but I'll see you tonight. OK?"_

"_Ok daddy. I love you."_

"_Love you too precious."_

"_In breaking news the Twin Towers have being attacked by 2 passenger planes. The buildings are collapsing and are burning quickly. We urge everyone to stay calm as more on this tragic event is released. The Pentagon has also being attacked by 1 passenger plane"_

Gabriella shot up, sweating. She was breathing heavily after dreaming about the day that changed her life whether it was for better or worse Gabriella never actually figured out. Looking around the pitch black room, Gabriella felt herself feeling as though she was alone, something she had felt for years after her dad's death. She looked down at the sleeping body of her boyfriend and noticed that he must have rolled over in the middle of the night since he didn't know she was awake. Gabriella saw the clock beeping 2:05 am and decided that she needed to clear her head. Slipping on her jacket and sneakers Gabriella crept out of Troy's room although picking up her phone on the way knowing full well if she didn't Troy would suspect the worst.

Gabriella made her way downstairs as quietly as possible although she did figure that all the Bolton's were heavy sleepers due to the fact they had no idea what Troy and her did the night before. Picking up her keys Gabriella walked out the front door, and started doing the only thing she could possibly comprehend. She ran. Not to any particular place but to wherever her legs wanted to take her.

---------------

Troy wasn't having a good night sleep, although been Christmas Eve he highly doubted anyone was getting a good sleep, to excited for the day ahead. Rolling over, (to cuddle with Gabby and hopefully have a better nights sleep with her in his arms) he stretched out his arm to pull her closer but when his hand only touched his mattress he immediately woke up. Troy frantically looked around his room to find any signs of his girlfriend. Noticing her phone was no longer sitting on the bedside table and the fact the time red 2:20am, Troy jumped out of bed, changed into some jeans and a top, picked up his phone and quietly ran down stairs slipping on the nearest sneakers and jacket before running out the door.

He headed to the only place he could think Gabriella would go to at that time of the morning. The park.

Troy ran the entire way, worried that something might happen to Gabriella in the dark of the night. As he got closer to his destination he heard quiet sobs slowing down his pace he quietly walked down to the playground to find the girl he loved in hysterics on the mini merry-go-round (**that thing Vanessa and Zac sat on in the Say Ok video)**. Seeing this broke his heart into pieces.

"Oh, gabby." Troy sighed to himself, getting the attention of Gabriella.

"W-what are y-you doing out so late?" Gabriella managed to ask through her sobs.

Instead of answering, Troy sat down next to Gabriella and pulled her into a tight but comfortable hug. No words were spoken; Troy knew that once Gabriella was ready she would talk to him.

"It was my fault." Gabriella finally said after about 5 minutes of silence. She regrettably pulled away from Troy's embrace and returned to the position she was originally in- sitting with her legs brought up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs and a blank stare straight ahead with tears streaming down her face.

"What do you mean Brie?" Troy asked confused at his girlfriend's words and actions.

"I shouldn't have told him to come home earlier. If I could have just waited a few more hours it wouldn't have happened he wouldn't have died. But nooo I had to be selfish and ask him to get an earlier meeting which evidently killed him. God what type of daughter am I? I killed my own father. Sure I may not have physically killed him but I was the reason he died because of my stupid selfishness." Gabriella finished speaking although instead of her voice been sad and croaking it had changed completely to anger which Troy could only guess was directed at herself. Soon Gabriella broke into tears again and started rambling again.

"And then my mum. I mean I could have been stronger for her or helped her more. I could have taken time off school to take care of her or I don't know do something for her. I was going well in school the chances are they would have just given me my homework which I could have easily done while she was sleeping. And the worst thing about the whole situation was that when she died I was happy not depressed or sad about the fact that my mum had just died but happy! What type of person am I to be happy after their mum dies?" Gabriella was now walking back and forth in front of Troy as if she was trying to rationalize her actions.

"And even after my mum died I couldn't live out her wishes of staying with my aunt. I mean I tried I really did but little a problem with the fact that we reminded each other way to much of my mother which led us to have horrible fights that ended us both in tears although we both were to stubborn to apologize. How ashamed of me would my parents be? Like a lot. I'm like a tornado everywhere I go, boom, something goes wrong. Because you see right now I'm pretty sure I have just ruined your Christmas with my excessive rambling and you're now thinking about why on earth you are with someone who is a total wreck and obviously has something seriously wrong with her. I have let down so many people in my life. First my dad then my mum, then my friends, then my mum again and now I've let you down." Gabriella then dropped down to the ground and started crying again while repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Troy's heart broke into a million and one pieces watching Gabriella shatter although he knew he had to be strong for her. He had often talked to Christine about how he was slightly worried that Gabriella never actually dealt with the death of her parents. Christine had told him that eventually it will all catch up to her and she would have a mental, emotional and physical breakdown because of it. This worried Troy although Christine had also reassured him that as long as he was there to catch Gabriella once she falls she would be okay.

Remembering Christine's words Troy scooped Gabriella up into his arms and held her close whispering comforting words in her ear while she continued to cry and say sorry. Troy slowly stood up with Gabriella still in his arms and started walking home. Gabriella clung to Troy as if he was her life-support system, her reason for living.

While making their journey home, Troy every so often would place loving kisses to Gabriella's forehead while her sobs turned into silent tears.

Once they reached home Troy, while still holding Gabriella in his arms, opened the door he had left unlock and quietly closed it behind him. Creeping upstairs, Troy finally made it back to his room. He was extremely thankful that Gabriella was a clean person otherwise he would have had a harder time making it to his bed without tripping a shirt that he carelessly threw on the ground. Troy placed Gabriella down on his bed pulling the sheets back over her body although he did take off her shoes before doing so. Changing back into his pajamas Troy also crawled back into bed and pulled Gabriella closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. Gabriella and Troy were now lying face to face.

"I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella whispered sincerely.

"I forgive you." Troy kissed Gabriella on the head affectionately and watched her fall asleep with a smile on her face before he too dozed off.

Those three words Troy had just spoke seemed to comfort Gabriella in so many ways, she didn't understand why but hearing him say them made her believe that everything was going to be okay.

**(No I'm not going to end the chapter there although the last line was like a sum off line. Lol. That's where the sad part ends by the way. Oh and read the a/n at the en of the chapter.)**

"It's Christmas!!!!" The entire Bolton household was woken up by 3 little children under the age of 5 yelling at the top of their lungs while running around the house and jumping on the beds of everyone trying to wake them up.

Both Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time after hearing the footsteps banging on floor. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled, caressing her face he spoke gently and softly.

"Merry Christmas Brie."

"Merry Christmas Troy." Gabriella replied kissing him on the lips passionately. Pulling away she smiled silently thanking him with her eyes.

They both lay together just staring affectionately at each other although the sweet moment was soon broken by an over excited 3 year old jumping on their bed.

"Wake up uncle Troy, Ella, its Christmas!!!!!" Justin yelled jumping up and down right next to their legs.

"We're up Justin." Troy said propping himself up on his elbows smiling at his nephew.

"Get out of bed!! I want presents!!!" Justine yelled at Gabriella while shaking her thinking she was still sleeping.

"Now munchkin, do you want me to bring out the tickle monster?" Gabriella asked smiling at the 3 year-old who immediately stopped jumping and had a look of fear on his face.

"Pwease don't Elwa. I'll be gwod." Justin said fully turning up the baby talk and puppy dog face.

"Well why don't you go downstairs and make sure everyone's awake while me and Troy get changed?" Gabriella smiled at Justin who was now sitting in her lap.

"Ok." Justin jumped up and ran out of the room closing the door behind him.

Gabriella smiled to herself and looked towards Troy who was now grinning like an idiot at her.

"You're going to make a great mother." Troy said with a dreamy look on his face. "Wait did I just say that out loud?" Troy frantically said after noticing what he had said.

Gabriella blushed and giggled.

"You're so cute." Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek before leaning back against the pillows. Troy smiled down at her and leaned into give her a soft, slow, lingering kiss.

"I love you Gabby."

"I love you too and thanks for well this morning it meant a lot that you were there for me." Troy, who was now lying on top of Gabriella with his arms holding his weight up as to not crush her, began kissing Gabriella's face, going from her forehead to behind her ear (which made her giggle), to tracing her jaw line and up to her mouth to passionately kiss her.

"Brie I am always here for you, no matter what."

-------------------------------

9:55am

After being told of the Bolton's family tradition of waiting till 10am to open their gifts from only the respective person's parents and waiting till after lunch to open the gifts from family, Gabriella went out saying that she had 'business' to attend to. Troy of course was worried that after being told of the tradition that she may be feeling a little lonely although when he tried to ask her if she was alright she had said to him that she had something she needed to do and that if she wasn't back by 10 then to unwrap presents without her.

Right now all the Bolton's were sitting around the Christmas Tree waiting for the clock to strike 10. No one really noticed that one of the group was actually missing except of course the main Bolton clan although Jack and Julie weren't worried. This worried Troy even more. Christine assured her brother that after the morning's happenings (which Troy had told her about in confidence) that Gabriella probably just needed some time for herself. While Lizzie noticed Gabriella's presence was missing she had made a second thought as it was Christmas and she wanted presents.

Once 10 finally came everyone knew they had to wait for the youngest to hand out the presents however in this case, the youngest were helped by some of the older. After everyone had received all they're gifts from their parents they found that Lizzie had received none. This did not go down well with her.

"Well this is awkward." Brendan spoke out trying to lighten the situation but failing miserably.

"Mum, Dad care to tell us why Lizzie hasn't got any gifts." Christine said trying to hold back her anger. Troy was now also death staring at his parents.

"Ummm, Ahh, well, we have a good explanation for this." Jack said backing away slightly.

"Care to tell us?" Troy muttered angrily who had no idea of what was actually going on.

"Well you see sweetie" Julie began but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Lizzie got up to go get it trying to get out of the situation that left her feeling extremely forgotten.

"Lizzie stay right here you ain't leaving this room in fact nobody is until we find out why your mother and father seem to have forgotten to get you a gift for Christmas." Alex joined in also standing up, along with all the uncle and aunts who were now death staring at the terrified couple. All the cousins remained seated unsure of what exactly to do. Silence filled the room while Jack and Julie tried to force down smiles and look as though they really were terrified. The knocking on the door continued which was starting to frustrate everyone.

The silence was soon broken by yelling.

"Oh for god's sake! Lizzie would you please come and open this dam door before me and your present freeze to death!!!"

Everyone looked at each other and back at Jack and Julie whose pretend terrified faces were now in smiles. Lizzie smiled and ran to the door which she opened straight away. Seeing the massive box in Gabriella's hands made her smile turn even wider. Opening the lip of the box, which was still situated in Gabriella's arms, she screamed. Everyone came running to the door wondering what the earth her present was.

From out of the box popped a puppy Border collie who was black all over the top of his body, white on his belly with white paws (black legs) and a black face with a light brown patch around his right eye. To complete the look he had on reindeer ears and a red collar with jingle bells.

Lizzie immediately pulled him out of the box hugging him close before pulling him away to nuzzle his face.

"Oh my Gosh. You got me a puppy?!" Lizzie half screamed at her parents who were smiling along with everyone else.

"Well we thought with Troy and Gabs going away for college after summer we thought you may want a bit of a companion to keep you company." Jack explained. Lizzie instantly ran up and hugged her parents.

"Not to kill the mood or anything but can we open our presents now?" Brendan asked gradually raising his voice. Laura rolled her eyes at her very immature son although she did nod which sent everyone charging back into the lounge room. Gabriella laughed and followed behind the adults after taking her jacket off and changing her shoes.

Everyone was overwhelmed with gifts whether it is because they received a lot of them or the price of one of the major gifts. Troy was especially happy with his gift.

"Thank you so much!" Troy gushed to his parents although never taking his eyes off his new video camera he had been waiting months for.

"It's ok. Although don't get angry with us but we did already take a picture to test it." Julie told her son smiling even though he couldn't see her doing it.

Troy turned on the camera to look at what exactly they had taken a photo of. Troy's face lit up into a huge smile after he saw the picture that his parents had taken.

**Not really a cliffy but I have an idea on what I would like the picture to be of but I wanted you guys to decide on a picture you would like to see. So here are your choices-**

**Troy and Gabriella asleep on the sofa (like how they were in chapter 2)**

**Just Gabriella asleep**

**Gabriella playing her keyboard or guitar (choose which instrument)**

**Troy and Gabriella hugging or kissing**

**Other (you make your own creation although it has to have happened within 2 weeks from Christmas.**

**Review and tell me what you think otherwise I will go with the idea I like best!**

**Nikki **


	10. The Ring Incident

**Hey! Gonna make this quick!**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update!!**

**Thanks to everyone who voted on the photo and offered ideas on presents.**

**This continues on straight from other chapter. This is simply a Troyella moment next chapter should have a bit of humour in it.**

**Well enjoy…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part of the Family**

_Recap_

"_Thank you so much!" Troy gushed to his parents although never taking his eyes off his new video camera he had been waiting months for._

"_It's ok. Although don't get angry with us but we did already take a picture to test it." Julie told her son smiling even though he couldn't see her doing it._

_Troy turned on the camera to look at what exactly they had taken a photo of. Troy's face lit up into a huge smile after he saw the picture that his parents had taken._

The smile that was on Troy's face widened even more if it was humanly possible. Staring back at him was a picture of him and Gabby sleeping on the swinging seat (not sure of the name) on the verandah. Gabriella was lying on top of him, legs tangled together, with her head dug into his chest; her arms wrapped securely his torso. Troy's arms were comfortably wrapped around Gabriella keeping her close with one hand frozen in her hair even though you could tell he must have been stroking her curls. Both of them had smiles on their faces that showed pure bliss.

"You like the picture I take it?" Julie asked seating herself next to her son. Troy nodded still looking at the picture although his focus was more on the sleeping Gabriella then the whole picture.

"I knew you would. And I love my gift by the way." She continued "Although I'm not sure if you got them so me and your father could get a chance to be alone for a weekend or so you and Gabby could be alone. Uninterrupted."

Troy shot his head up to look at his laughing mum.

"You defiantly need a break." Troy chuckled.

"Yes I really do." Julie sighed making Troy laugh. They then sat in silence watching everyone going crazy for the gifts that they had received. After a few minutes of comfortable silence between the mother and son, Julie spoke up again.

"How's Gabbi doing with everything?" Troy looked back at his mom who had concern in her eyes.

"She's doing ok. I think she's just trying not to think about it. When she's ready to actually talk to me about it, I'll be ready to listen." Troy ensured his worried mother.

"What do you mean 'actually talk to you'?"

"She kind of had a little melt down early this morning where it caught up to her but she's fine as you can tell." Troy indicated to the laughing Gabriella who was playing with Justin and his new toys.

"Well if you say so. I'm going to go start preparing morning tea." After giving Troy a kiss on his forehead, Julie got up and walked to the kitchen.

Troy looked back over to his girlfriend who was still playing happily with Justin. Smiling he snapped a picture.

---------------------------------

About an hour later, once everyone had calmed down and were sitting and talking or in the younger ones cases playing with Socks (Lizzie's puppy), Troy and Gabriella slipped outside to exchange their gifts privately. Getting comfortable on the very uncomfortable bandito chair, they both held the gifts for each other tight, fighting themselves mentally on whether they should have gotten something different.

After about 5 minutes of eerie silence they finally made eye contact and smiled. Nervously they exchanged gifts.

"Okay so who's going to open their gifts first?" Troy asked breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Well we both have 2 gifts each so we can take turns I guess." Gabbi replied unsurely.

"That works for me. Just can you open this one last?" Troy gestured towards the smaller gift out of the two that were sitting in her lap.

"Okay." Gabriella gave him a sly but confused look which he replied to with a smile.

Picking up the slightly larger wrapped gift in her lap Gabriella curiously opened it. Pulling off the lid of the box, Gabriela found two tickets to the one night only, sold out Josh Radin concert staring back at her.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Gabriella jumped on top of Troy and started kissing everywhere on his face. Grabbing her shoulders, Troy gently pushed Gabriella back so that she was hovering above him.

"Thank you." She whispered slightly embarrassed. Troy slowly brought them back up to sitting position before picking up his gift, which felt as though it was some sort of clothing. Unwrapping his gift a bit faster then Gabriella, Troy was met by a red, black and white, with Bulls written across the front, jersey or a quicker way to describe it a Chicago Bull's jersey.

"Holy sh- cow." Troy fully pulled out the jersey to find it had an autograph written across it.

"Is that..." Troy gasped looking closer at the autograph.

"Yep, Michael Jordan's autograph. My cousin had to go to Chicago for business and I asked him to pick you up a jersey for Christmas and just after he brought it he somehow 'ran into' Michael and asked for his autograph on the jersey." Answered a very happy Gabriella. Now it was Troy's turn to jump onto Gabriella however he did this carefully as he didn't want to crush her.

"I love you so much." Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella passionately on the lips.

"Not to break the mood or anything Troy but I am currently been pushed down onto the other present you gave me and it has corners which are digging into to my back so if you don't mind." Troy sheepishly smiled and pulled Gabriella up while mumbling a sorry.

"It's okay and I love you too." Gabriella smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek for reassurance that it was okay. "Can I open my next Gift now?"

"You bet." Troy answered even though it was semi-rhetorical. Gabriella unwrapped the square box just as slowly as she did the last present which made Troy even more nervous about the present inside.

Opening the blue felt box Gabriella gasped at the site in front of her. A silver heart locket with a diamond in the middle shone in the midday sun. Pulling out the necklace very gently as if it were going to break if she pulled it out to fast, Gabriella noticed a very small engraftment on the back- Aquí siempre.

"Always here?" Gabriella repeated in a confused manner.

"Open it." Troy replied simply.

Opening the locket her eyes instantly glassed over. On the left side of the locket was a picture of her dad kissing her mum's cheek in what seemed to be a hug although due to the size of the locket you couldn't really tell. On the right was a picture of Troy and her in nearly the exact same position as her parents except Troy's head was leaning on Gabriella's shoulder.

Letting a few stray tears drip from her eyes, Gabriella looked up to meet a worried and nervous Troy. Handing back the necklace, Troy's face fell as he took the necklace out of her hands and looked at it thinking she didn't like it.

"You don't like it? That's ok, I totally understand I'll take it back and you can find something else you'll like. It doesn't worry me I just thought that it would be a nice idea to get something that reminded you that your parents and me are always there for you but its okay. Really." Troy finally looked up to see Gabriella giggling. "Why are you laughing?"

"Troy, it's the sweetest gift anyone has ever given me. I love it. I was handing it back to you so you can put it on me." Gabriella smiled at her boyfriends now very red face.

"Oh. Umm well turn around." Troy brought the necklace around the front of Gabriella and clipped it at the back slowly pulling her hair out of the chain. **(Think of how he did it in HSM 2).**

"Thank you. Now it's time to open your next gift." Gabriella turned back around and eagerly waited for Troy to open his next gift. Opening this gift as quick as he had opened the last one, Troy also found a felt box although his was red and bigger. Opening the box Troy's eyes fell upon a silver Rolex watch.

"Okay see now this is wayyy to much. You should take it back." Even though Troy was trying to validate his point of the watch being to much he couldn't bring himself to look away from it. This made Gabriella laugh.

"It's ok Troy. I knew how badly you needed a watch so I figured I may as well get you one that will last more then a month." Troy chuckled and took the watch out of its case. Just before he clipped it up he noticed and engraving on the back of it. Slipping it off his wrist he red the short message. _All of the Words- Love Brie. _Troy smiled at Gabriella who looked just as nervous as him when she was looking at the locket.

"It's really cheesy I know. And it may not make that much sense it's just I thought since it was our song I would put it in." Gabriella offered a weak smile wishing she had have thought of something better to write.

"I love cheesy." Troy pulled Gabriella onto his lap so that she was straddling his waist. Resting his forehead against her forehead, both with their eyes closed, Troy whispered. "I have one more gift for you."

"Troy, you have already given me way too much. You didn't need to." Gabriella playfully nudged Troy's nose with her own.

"I know. I was going to save this gift to our anniversary but I can't wait. And it's kind of a gift for both of us." Troy leant back so that his face was no longer touching Gabriella's and went to his jacket pocket and pulled out a small blue felt ring box. This hitched Gabriella's breathing and sent her mind into overdrive.

"Gabriella Montez, I love you more then life itself. I love how you light up a room the minute you walk in. I love that you can go from being a shy studious student to an energetic slightly loud friend and then to a caring and cute girlfriend. I love that you never let anything get to you and always listen to me and actually take in what I'm saying even if it's pointless rambling. I love that you stand up for my family and goof around with them. I love how you're never afraid to get dirty in more ways then one. I love when you write songs you have full concentration and you always get a little smile when you like what you've made. I love your smile, your laugh, your innocent giggle, your pout, your eyes that seem to show everything, your curly hair that bounces whenever you walk, every curve on your body. I love that you love me and no matter how many times I make a mistake or stuff up you are there to tell me it's alright. Gabriella you're everything I could ever want in a person and more. I can't imagine, no I don't want to imagine a day without you, so that's why I want to give you this." Troy opened the ring box to show her 2 rings- a silver ring with a blue sapphire stone and bigger silver ring. By now tears were streaming down Gabriella's cheeks although Troy wasn't worried because she did have a smile on her face.

"This is not an engagement ring this is a promise ring. A ring that represents that one day in the future I will ask you to marry me. So now I will ask…" Troy took a deep breath in before continuing. "…Will you one day accept my engagement to you?"

Gabriella simply nodded with a huge smile on her face. This in turn made Troy's face show smile lines that no one knew existed. Pulling her ring out of the box he slipped it on her right ring finger.

"Wrong hand Romeo." Gabriella giggled.

"Well see here's what I was thinking. If I put on your left hand people may think we are either engaged or married since I would also wear mine on my left hand."

"I have no problem with that. I want people to know that your mine for forever." Gabriella gently pulled up Troy's left hand and slipped his ring on his ring finger.

"Well in that case neither do I." Troy smiled and slipped her ring onto the right finger. "You know if my family sees that they are all going to think I did ask you to marry me."

"Well we can explain to them that it is a promise ring. Besides in a way you did ask to marry me." Troy laughed and nodded his head.

"Can I kiss you now?" Troy asked leaning close to her. She answered by crashing her lips against his. Soon they started making out like they do every morning.

About 5 minutes in to the session they started getting lost in each other so hands started roaming. Gabriella's were weaved into Troy's hair and Troy's had found themselves in a bit more of an intimate position- his left hand rubbing up and down her upper thigh and his other hand was now lost up her shirt. It defiantly wasn't PG 13 rated.

Since the 2 were in a very heated make out session they failed to here the door open although they did hear what came after it.

"Holy Jesus!!"

_2 minutes earlier…_

"_Lunch is ready!" Laura yelled. Everyone raced in to the kitchen to take their seats at the table._

"_Where's Gabs and Troy?" Lizzie asked noticing the pair missing._

"_I think they are giving each other their gifts on the back bandito." Jack answered._

"_Is someone going to get them?" Alice asked._

"_No way am I going to go see those 2 rabbits. My mind is already disturbed enough from what they get up to." Lizzie answered shaking her upper body to emphasize_

"_They're not that bad are they? Gabriella seems so innocent." Alex asked going to the door._

"_Keep believing that Grandpa. We might be wrong." Lizzie laughed. Alex opened the door…_

"_Holy Jesus!!"_

Alex eyes instantly shot open at the intimate moment the two were having. Directing his eyes to where his grandson's hands had placed them selves, he felt a need to throw up. (While this may seem like an over-reaction he never actually witnessed two people being so openly intimate with each other.)

Noticing that the two had stopped in their actions and were now staring at him wide eyed, he decided to break the extremely uncomfortable silence.

"Lunch is ready when you two are."

"Thanks grandpa." Troy answered not making eye contact. Alex nodded and quickly walked back inside closing the door behind him.

"Told you." Lizzie laughed with everyone else.

_Back outside…_

Gabriella and Troy were also laughing in spite of themselves.

"We better go inside now." Troy said removing his hands from Gabriella's body. Gabriella nodded and hopped off Troy's lap and started to retrieve all the wrapping paper.

At the same time Troy picked up his jersey and Gabriella's tickets so they wouldn't get picked up and thrown away. Once everything was picked up they headed inside to face the endless teasing.

Everyone looked up to see the couple walk in, smiling. They continued on eating while Troy put down the presents and Gabriella put the wrapping paper in the bin. Taking their seats at the table next to each other, (Cassie next to Gabriella and Jake next to Troy, for future reference Brendan is sitting directly across from Gabriella), they both started eating ignoring the glances that they were receiving.

"So rabbits, what did you get each other?" Dylan asked, breaking the silence and sending everyone into laughter.

"Seriously what did you get each other you know a part from saliva." Kelly asked once everyone had calmed down.

"Troy got me 2 tickets to Josh Radin's concert and this locket." Gabriella answered.

"Gabs got me this watch..." Troy stopped when Jake pulled his arm to see the watch.

"A Rolex. You got him a frickin' Rolex?" Jake asked Gabriella who shrugged.

"As I was saying and a Chicago Bull's Jersey with an autograph." Troy finished.

"Who's autograph?" Brendan asked taking a sip from his drink.

"Michael Jordan's." Troy answered casually although everyone else (well mostly the guys and Laura) started either chocking on their food or in Brendan's case spitting out a mouthful of water onto Gabriella.

"Thanks Brendan." Gabriella said sarcastically while wiping her face.

"Sorry. But seriously, how did you get Michael Jordan's autograph?" Brendan asked for everyone at the table.

"My cousin brought the jersey and he said he just happen to 'run into' Michael and asked for his autograph. Whether that is actually true I don't know." Gabriella also spoke casually. Everyone then went quite again before starting up individual conversations.

"So how long have you wanted to be an immunologist?" Gabriella asked Cassie.

"Well at first I thought I wanted to be a pediatrician but then I really thought about and I decided I couldn't handle taking care of kids and having someone so young go to their death. I think I would end up crying more then their parents." Cassie laughed.

"So what does immunologist do exactly?"

"Well it's kind of like a specialty in the immune system of course, focusing on the viruses and illnesses that affect it. I'll still be doing my normal doctoring except I'll have that extra knowledge so I would get the more difficult patients. (**Whether any of that is true I don't know!!) **What about you? You going to become a pro musician or go down a different path like I don't know being the mother to Troy's children." Gabriella playfully pushed Cassie.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Actually I'm not sure what I want to do. I don't want to become a professional musician because music is my escape from the world. At one point I wanted to be forensic scientist then I wanted to be a vet. I really don't know which is great since I have to start deciding soon. Anyway moving on, so what did Matt get you for Christmas?"

"Well he asked me to move in with him! And he has planned a trip for us to go to Hawaii in May!" Cassie squealed slightly and clapped her hands together- this reminded Gabriella of Sharpay. They both laughed and sat back in their chairs watching everybody else talk.

Forgetting that she had a new very noticeable ring on her left hand, Gabriella leant over to grab the bottle of soda which just happens to be right in front of Christine's face.

"Yer I know, it sucks I mean- oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Christine stopped mid sentence seeing the ring on Gabriella's hand. This caused everyone's attention to turn towards the now squealing Christine.

"Christine sweetie. Calm down." Laura cooed her niece.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Julie curiously asked. Gabriella had now returned to her sitting position also curious at Christine's sudden outburst. Her hands were now under the table, left hand holding Troy's right.

"Gabriella care to show the rest of the table your left hand." Christine playfully evilly smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella who now had all eyes on her, (something that was starting to feel very common), slowly pulled up her left hand.

The extended family didn't understand why Jack started choking on his food or why Julie looked like she was about to faint and how Lizzie seemed to be about to burst with happiness.

"It's a ring. How is that a big deal?" Jake asked while fanning his nearly unconscious aunt.

"That's probably because it was not on her hand when she went to go out onto the bandito with Troy, which means that Troy gave it to her, and because of which finger it just happens to be on my guess is that they think that it is an engagement ring." Matt carelessly answered.

"Well if it's not an engagement ring then what is it coz last time I checked guys don't get girls rings for no reason. So what's with the ring?" Christine directed her attention back to the couple.

"It's a promise ring you idiot. We're both wearing one." Troy lifted his left hand to prove his point.

"Oh. Well that ruins the happiness." Christine sat back in her chair and started to mumble inaudible things.

After about 5 minutes of silence Julie started picking up her plate and glass as well as Jake's. This led everyone to do the same. Noticing a change of mood in his mum, Troy volunteered to help wash up so he could have a one on one with her.

Once everyone's plates were picked up, they all went to watch TV while they waited for Troy and Julie to finish cleaning up. About 10 minute's later, Troy's phone started to go off.

_I'm bringing Sexy back_

_Those other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special_

_What's behind your back_

_So turn around and I'll pick up- _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Who's on the phone? What happens between Troy and Julie? Will I ever finish writing about Christmas? **

**All these questions will be answered in your next installment of **

**PART OF THE FAMILY**

**Review even if is to tell me it was a chapter.**

**I'm so weird: P**

**Nikki**


	11. A Heart to Heart and Fetal Hyenas

**This is chapter 11. I started writing this straight after 10 so it flows pretty easily.**

**Also read the bottom AN!! **

**Well here you go…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part Of the Family**

_Recap_

_After about 5 minutes of silence Julie started picking up her plate and glass as well as Jake's. This led everyone to do the same. Noticing a change of mood in his mum, Troy volunteered to help wash up so he could have a one on one with her._

_Once everyone's plates were picked up, they all went to watch TV while they waited for Troy and Julie to finish cleaning up. About __**10 minute's later**__, Troy's phone started to go off._

_I'm bringing Sexy back_

_Those other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special_

_What's behind your back_

_So turn around and I'll pick up- _

"Chadster." Gabriella answered happily.

"Gabster. What's goin' on?" Chad laughed from the other end of the phone.

"Nothing really. You?"

"I'm about to go see Taylor."

"Trying to get some Christmas somen-somen?" Gabriella laughed. Chad also laughed but if Gabriella had been talking face to face she would have seen the scarlet that covered his face.

"You know me too well. Not that I don't wanna talk to you Gabs but is Troy there?"

"Umm, he is but I think he's having a one on one with Julie."

"Seriously? I always thought Julie hated basketball."

"Talking Chad. Not everyone plays and thinks about basketball all the time."

"I don't always think about basketball you know. I think about Taylor as well." Chad replied in a mock hurt voice.

"Don't tell me any information on that what-so-ever. I'll get Troy to give you a call back in about an hour or so, so he doesn't interrupt anything with Taylor."

"Thanks. I better go. Merry Christmas sis."

"Merry Christmas bro." Gabriella smiled and hung up.

In the Kitchen… (This happened before, during and a bit after the phone call.)

An uncomfortable silence filled the kitchen. Troy was unhappy about this. The only other time Troy felt this uncomfortable when he was with his mum, was when her and Jack had found out Troy and Gabbi were having sex and ended up giving them an hour long talk on practicing safe sex and so forth.

Gabbi refused to enter his house for a week after that event.

As Troy silently dried the dishes handed to him, he started thinking about what had put his mum in such a mood. _Maybe she's angry at me for not telling her that I was giving Brie a promise ring? But wouldn't she just tell me that? Or maybe she actually thought we were engaged and thought I was making a mistake. But that can't be true because she is always telling me how she can't wait for me and Brie to get married and have kids._ _She will make a great mum. I definitely want a daughter first though. A daddy's girl. _At this point Troy smiled to himself but quickly withdrew it remembering exactly why he was cleaning up- something he never did.

"What's wrong mum?" Troy asked stopping his mum before she scrubbed the plate she was holding into shreds.

"It's nothing Troy, just a little stressed with finding time to make dinner and set the table in between presents and everything. Don't worry sweetie." Julie wiped her hands on her apron and started putting away the cleaned dishes, avoiding looking at her son the entire time.

"Well I am worried. Come on mom, you can't even look at me." Julie stopped in her tracks hearing the rejection in her son's voice. Sighing, she turned around showing her watering eyes.

"Mum please tell me what's going. Truthfully." Troy pleaded stepping closer to his upset mother. Julie took a few deep breaths, trying to keep her composure, before speaking.

"I'm losing you. My baby boy. It was only yesterday when you would come crying to me when you would get the smallest cut and now your practically engaged to a great girl. And soon you won't need me."

Troy looked sympathetically towards his mum, who seemed to have calmed down but not by much.

"You won't loose me mum. I'll always come running to you if I need help with anything. Ok so you may not be the number one person in my life anymore but you will always be a close second. Plus if anything me and Gabbi getting well pre-engaged, actually gaining something not loosing something." Troy smiled at his mom who returned it even though she was confused at the last point of Troy's statement.

"What am I gaining exactly?"

"Another daughter. She sees you as her second mom, and yer maybe I won't come to you for everything and neither will she, but there are things we will come to you for when we need your help. So you aren't loosing anybody. Ok?" Troy hugged his mom and smiled when he felt her hug back.

"Thanks sweetie. Come on we better get back in there before they start going spaz." Julie kissed Troy on the forehead before walking out ahead of him.

---------------------------------------------

Walking into the lounge room Troy and Julie found everyone in practically the same positions they were in that morning, watching yet another old Christmas movie. Troy smiled and went to join his girlfriend who was patting Mr. Sox (**A/n this was totally by accident that I actually named Lizzie's dog with the practically the same name as Troy's cat, I actually forgot about Mr. Sox until I reread the story. Lizzie's dog is going to be name Max now).**

Troy slumped down next to Gabriella and answered the question her eyes were asking with a smile and a nod. Gabriella smiled in return and moved closer to Troy, leaning her head on his chest while his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders, both of them patting Mr. Sox who had moved onto Troy's lap.

"Mummy, now that Uncy Troy and Nana are here can we open gifts?" Justin looked up at his mom, who was currently going to sleep due to boredom, with puppy dog eyes. Looking up at the rest of her family, Christine asked.

"You guys cool with that?"

"Sounds good to me." Daniel jumped up out of his seat and went to join Jack who was already standing at the tree. It was always a Bolton tradition to have alternate uncles hand out the gifts each year.

Sitting down in front of the tree, Jack and Daniel started handing out the remaining gifts which would go to nieces and nephews, and uncle and aunts.

10 or so minutes later all the remaining gifts were gone and were safely in their owner's hand. Sam, Caitlyn, Christine and Cassie received gift vouchers to a spa (Cassie's was brought by Matt just in case she came to Christmas but was signed from everyone). Kelly and Lizzie received CDs and books, and Gabriella got jewelry and a music shop voucher from Jack and Julie. The nephews all got a variety of things although they all had something to do with sport one way or another.

**-----------------------------------**

"Okay so I think we should go all together so we'll have to figure out a date like a month in advance. Now since I am in college it will have to be on a weekend, Cassie since you're a doctor you'll gave to find out your hours and Caitlyn you'll need to get Kyle to take care of Meg and Jen for like an afternoon same with you Christine." Sam was currently discussing the spa treatment with Cassie, Christine and Caitlyn while eating from the boxes of chocolate they all also received at the last minute from their grandparents.

Matt, Troy, Kyle and Daniel were all discussing the latest basketball game between the Lakers and Knicks. (**A/n I have no idea about American basketball so if they play in winter is just a guess!) **Jack was also talking about the game although he was doing so with his sister (there all still in the lounge room). Lizzie and Kelly were both in the kitchen/lounge area reading their new books, Anthony, Mitchell and their parents were off in another room doing God-knows-what, Brendan, Jake and Dylan were also talking but about something that their mothers defiantly wouldn't want to hear and finally Gabriella, Julie, Miranda and Emily were all talking while making up dinner. (It's around 2 now.)

"It was the funniest thing I had ever seen but at the same time it was really sweet. I remember I was laughing so hard he thought that I didn't want to get back together with him." Miranda laughed along with the other three after retelling the story of how Mitchell tried to make it up to her after a break up.

"I'm sorry but I gotta ask, how is running around your entire college campus completely naked considered sweet, weren't you slightly embarrassed?" choked out a now crying Gabbi. (Laughter crying!)

"At first I was but when I heard what he was yelling I just loved him more for it although when he got down on one knee in front of a crowd which consisted of like every college student in the school, the side angles weren't exactly to be admired." A whole bunch of fresh laughs filled the house as Miranda finished speaking. All four of the girls were now leaning against the counter top for support, tears streaming down their faces, trying desperately to compose themselves.

Looking up from their books, Kelly and Lizzie also joined into the laughter not knowing what their mothers and in-law (well that's what they call her) were actually laughing at but because of how funny it was to watch full grown women crying from laughter.

"Troy, Uncle Anthony, Uncle Mitchell, dad! Your significant others have gone crazy!" Lizzie yelled after getting over the 1 minute laughing session. Settling back into the couch, she went back to her book. Kelly soon followed suit.

Walking into the kitchen area, Alice, Laura, the three girls and the males found 4 women, who had now collapsed to the ground, laughing their heads off to the point where they had gone red in the face from not being able to breathe.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked although his question was directed to Lizzie and Kelly knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer out of the hyenas.

"I'm not sure. Aunty Miranda was telling them a story about something and they just started laughing." Kelly answered not turning her head away from her book.

"Right I think we should stop them before they suffocate." Matt looked at his mother who had gone bright red in the face and was now laughing without making a sound. "How do we do that?"

Everyone (including Lizzie and Kelly who had abandoned their books) looked down at the now fetal hyenas.

"We could pour a bucket of water over them." Brendan suggested.

"Nah coz then we would have to clean it up." Jack said shaking his head. Gabriella slowly started to stand up, and tried to mime 'help' to the group in front of her before seeing Mitchell and starting up a new bunch of laughs.

"Oh she did not tell them that story." Mitchell crossed his arms angrily.

"What story?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter. Now come on we need to get them to breathe again or they will most certainly die." Everyone moved the attention back to the ground trying to think of a way to break them out of their laughing fit.

"Oh I know." Jack walked around and bent down next to Gabbi. "You'll never believe who booked a table to see you sing every single week. Mr. Henderson." Gabbi immediately shot up seizing her laughter and turning her face from red and smiling to red and horrified.

"That's disgusting. Don't ever say that type of thing ever again. I don't even know why you would go there." Gabriella playfully pushed Jack onto the ground before getting up and joining the onlookers.

"I'll ask about that later, for now we have to get these three back to normal." Jake paused for a moment before adding, "Actually you know what, I say we leave them here and they can come join us in the den when they're ready." Stepping over the now calming down fetal hyenas, everyone made they're way to the den (except Gabbi who told Troy she was going to the bathroom.)

Once getting to the end of the hallway, Anthony tried to open the door although it wouldn't budge making everyone stop.

"Jack your door here seems to be locked or something because it does not want to budge." Anthony started hitting the door with the side of his body while trying to turn the door knob, not noticing Troy holding a key.

"Dad. Dad. Daddd! Troy has the key." Kelly pulled her dad away from the door giving Troy room to unlock it.

"Since when did the den get a lock?" Brendan asked following Troy in. Although Brendan stopped abruptly halfway down the stairs noticing something different, this in turn made the rest of the group run into each other.

"Since Gabbi moved in more 15,000 dollars were of music equipment." Troy answered sitting down on the large L shaped sofa that was put in front of all Gabbi's equipment.

Slowly everyone made their decent down the stairs to join Troy but not before taking in the 8 acoustic guitars which were placed on the wall about a meter and half off the ground, the piano against the right wall, speakers and 2 electric guitars on stands under the stairs, a sound board on a table up against a wall with a computer plugged into it and the keyboard to the left of it (making it so when Gabbi were to sit down behind the keyboard the sound board would be to her right with the wall behind her), also a microphone (one you see when people record music) next to the keyboard on a stand and lastly the tall bookshelf with about 5 shelves filled with folders and the 2 tall cd holders filled with what seemed to be about 200 CDs. There were also what seemed to be about 20 cables leading off in different directions.

"Does this girl record albums or something down here?" Matt asked looking over the equipment.

"Well she writes her own music that's for sure." Sam responded, curiously looking through the manu (sp) script paper spread over the coffee table in a huge mess. Jake and Dylan were also going through mess of songs on the table doing a once over of them.

"Hey wasn't this that song she was singing when she walked down the stairs the other morning?" Dylan asked picking up about 4 pages of paper clipped paper.

"This stuff is awesome." Brendan exclaimed pulling a guitar off the wall and putting the strap around his shoulders.

"Brendan do you play guitar?" Gabriella asked from the top of the stairs stopping him just before he strummed the strings.

"No." Brendan answered watching Gabriella walk down the stairs to him.

"Then I suggest you put the guitar down." Gabriella grabbed the guitar out of Brendan's hands giving him a slight glare, and put it back up on its rack. She then walked around the sofa and started picking up all the songs.

"Gabriella, these songs are really good." Cassie complimented reading through one.

"Thanks." Gabriella whispered adding the song Cassie was holding to her pile. Walking over to the bookshelf, Gabriella pulled out about 3 different folders and silently filed them ignoring the looks she was getting.

"Can you sing one for us?" Laura asked hopefully. Gabriella looked up to see either pleading looks or curious looks. This in her mind made no sense. _Why would they be curious?_

Gabriella sighed heavily before sitting down behind her keyboard. "What song then?"

"What songs do you know?" Laura inquired looking at the many folders in the bookshelf labeled with dates and the word 'requests' down the side.

"Suggest a song and I'll say if I know it or not."

"Umbrella by Rihanna." Brendan accidentally shouted. "I mean Umbrella by Rihanna."

"You do relies that she isn't going to show you the video she's going to just sing the song. Right?" Matt asked unsurely.

"Yes. Can you please just sing the song." Brendan sunk into the lounge feeling slightly embarrassed.

Gabriella smiled and got herself ready- this meant simply turning her laptop and keyboard on and finding the right pre-made beat.

**Note this is not Rihanna's version this is Australian idol winners, Natalie Gauci's. It is slower and only the piano is played with a beat in the background. Only Aussie's would probably have heard the version!!**

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Stick out till the end_

_You had my heart_

_and we'll never be world apart_

_Maybe in magazines_

_but you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the Dark_

_You can see shiny Cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

_[CHORUS_

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_Said you can stand_

_[VERSE 2_

_These fancy things,_

_will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity_

_Here for Infinity_

_When the war has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards_

_If the hand is hard_

_Together we'll mend your heart_

_Because ..._

_[CHORUS_

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_[BRIDGE_

_You can run into my Arms_

_It's okay don't be alarmed_

_Come into Me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_Gonna let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Oohhh because ..._

_[CHORUS_

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine Together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_I said you can stand_

_Under my, under my_

_Ohhh, ohhh._

"I officially like that version better." Kelly announced. A chorus of yer's were heard mostly from the younger generation. Gabriella smiled before turing off her laptop and keyboard.

"So why are we gathered in the den?" Cassie asked after a minute of silence.

"Oh of course. Everyone let's split into sexes shall we, so we can get this game started." Anthony rubbed his hands together and took his place on the small couch on the left side of the room. All the males, excluding Alex, joined him, while all the females stayed on the L couch, Cassie and Gabbi shot each other confused looks but remained on the sofa. Alice pulled up two chairs and the white board which had been left lying on the ground.

"What's going on exactly?" Cassie asked seeing Alex pull out two red buttons, like the opens you would see on game shows. Alex looked at her before grabbing the white board marker and holding it up like a microphone. He then said in a host's voice:

"It's time to play battle of the sexes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was so different then what I thought it would be!!**

**Anyway,**

**So I have a few requests-**

**I want you to come up with a few questions you would like to be asked.**

**Next chapter will be the last Christmas day one I promise!! But I want to know if you want me to write about Boxing day when the family leaves or skip to New Years Eve and do a flashback to when they left?**

**Let me know!!**

**Nikki**


	12. Battle of the Sexes

**I KNOW YOU WANT TO KILL ME FOR WAITING FOR SO LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPET BUT I AM SORRY!!!**

**A hey, I'm back for chapter 12. Thanks for all the great reviews, unfortunaly only one person suggested questions- **_**Pandora,**_** so bare with me on the questions as I did make them up on the spot.**

**Also to **_**mione3882**_**who reminded me to finish this chapter**

**ALSO 140 REVIEWS!! I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD GET THAT MANY SO THANKYOU!!!**

**NOW I NEED HELP!!! Since I'm an Aussie I have no idea when Americans go back to school an such so I need help with the following-**

**When does school go back in America?**

**How many periods each day? And write them down in order (this is for a senior by the way.)**

**How do scholarships work?**

**What colleges are there in America and where are they located**

**Well if you can help me with them it would be much appreciated!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Pandora and**__**mione3882**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part Of the Family**

_Recap_

"_What's going on exactly?" Cassie asked seeing Alex pull out two red buttons like the opens you would see on game shows. Alex looked at her before grabbing the white board marker and holding it up like a microphone. He then said in a host's voice:_

"_It's time to play battle of the sexes."_

Cassie and Gabriella looked at each other before turning their attention back to Alex.

"Yes you heard right Battle of the Sexes the game that tests to see what gender is better. Although we play the game slightly different to how you would normally play it. Instead of asking questions back and forth, me and my lovely assistant here," Alex stopped and motioned towards Alice. "will take turns asking questions. The first 5 questions it's the quickest to push the button to answer, then 5 questions where each team elects someone to go head to head with the electric of the other team. Then it will be the final ten questions which will bounce from team to team. After the twenty questions whichever team has the lowest amount of points have to clean up after dinner and be the other team's slaves for the night."

"Let's begin." Alice said pulling out the question cards. "Okay this is quickest to the buzzer."

Both teams lent forward to there buzzers preparing for question. (**Girl's buzzer I will write Bing and boys buzzer will be buzz.)**

"Question 1. Who wrote the book a Walk to Remember?"

_Bing!_

"What's your answer?"

They looked one another hoping that someone actually knew the answer, as Julie had only pressed the buzzer so the boys wouldn't get a chance to answer. Their prays were answered.

"Nicholas Sparks." Lizzie answered proudly.

"Correct." Alex turned around and marked a point on the girl's side of the board.

"Question 2. What was the latest James bond movie called?"

_Buzz!_

"Casino Royale." All the boys answered at once. Alice nodded at Alex who marked it down.

"How long has the show 'Tyra' being going for?"

_Buzz!_

Alex turned his attention to the Brendan who quickly blurted out 2 years.

"I'm not going to ask how you know that." Alex marked it down.

"How old is Oprah?"

_Bing!_

"53" Miranda quickly answered. Alex marked it down.

"Last one. What is the name of the commanding officer on Star Trek: the Next Generation?"

_Bing!_

"Jean-Luc Picard." Cassie slightly shouted, a bit over excited. Alex nodded and marked it down.

"Okay now teams you have 10 seconds to decide on who you want to do the next 5 questions."

Both teams huddled in and started nominating people and discussing 'tactics'.

"Girls who will be your representative?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Gabriella." Sam answered smiling.

"Boys." Alex inquired curiously.

"Matt." Brendan answered smugly.

"Okay you have to push the buzzer and you just simply call out the answer. Now come sit in here so your teams won't whisper answers to you." Alex motioned towards the two stools in the front. Gabriella and Matt got up and nervously sat in the chairs although the nerves subsided once they caught each other's eyes and it instantly turned into rivalry.

"Let's begin." Alex stated. "First question, what number is Scandium on the Periodic table?"

_Bing!_

"21"

"Correct. Which team has won the most NBA championships and name 2 years they won."

_Bing!_

"That would be the Boston Celtics and they have won in both 1976 and 1986."

"That's my girl!" Troy smiled at Gabriella before quickly sinking back into his seat after getting death stares from the rest of his team.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think either of you would get that." Alex nodded his head in approval.

"Yes well moving on. After you get the basketball in the NBA, you only have so many seconds before you have to take a shot how much time is on the NBA shot clock?"

_Bing!_

"Twenty-four seconds?" Gabriella answered although it sounded more like she was asking rather then answering.

"Correct. 'Such is life' is a phrase made by what Australian bushranger?"

_Bing!_

"Ned Kelly."

"Matt, come on. She has got like every question so far. Would you hurry up and attempt to answer one?" Jake yelled, on the verge of hitting Matt for not answering a single question.

"Well sorrryy. Not my fault I have been put against a self-proclaimed nerd." Matt crossed his arms in a huff before staring; actually it was more like glaring, at Gabriella, who in turn smiled innocently.

"Ok then, lets do the last question shall we? Name as many numbers as can from Pi."

_Bung! _**(Both buzzed at the same time)**

"3.1415926535897932384." Matt and Gabriella both recited at the same time. Everyone's eyes were open wide in astonishment.

"How in god's name do you know that many numbers?" Jake queried. Both Gabriella and Matt ignored him and turned to Alex who was in thought.

"Now I can't give both teams a point so whoever can name the next number correctly will get it." Alex clarified. "Okay so Matt, since you are having a bit of trouble you can go first. What do you think the last number is?"

"That's easy. It's 2." Matt spoke smugly towards Gabriella who silently chuckled to herself.

"Gabriella, what do you think it is?"

"6." Gabriella smiled sweetly at Matt who was shaking his head.

"Ms Gabriella, I'm an architect I know what Pi equals and I'm afraid your answer is wrong." Matt smirked and crossed his arms, Gabriella followed his actions.

"Mr. Bolton would mind telling Matt here what the correct number is." Gabriella innocently asked.

"Matt, your wrong. Don't open you big mouth and start gloating till you know your right which in this case as I have already pointed out, you are not." Alex shook his head at his grandson before turning around and pulling out the next set of questions.

------------------------------

About 10 minutes later, when Matt had finally admitted defeat after Gabriella reciting Pi up to the 30 number mark, pulling out a calculator to show in fact it was 6 before 2 and having a long explanation on how she could possibly know so much about basketball, the game of Battle of the Sexes continued.

Girls- 8, Boys- 2

"Okay this round of the game will be played as follows; Alice and I will continue to take turns asking questions although they're will be 5 specific questions for the girls and same for the boys, if the selected gender cannot answer the question before 20 seconds is up, the opposing team will get a chance to answer. That clear?" Alex looked between the two teams to see if there were any confused faces or any no's. Once satisfied that everyone understood he pulled out the first question.

"Okay here we go….Boy's your first question is: In Bridget Jones's Diary- who is the actor that ends up with Bridget?"

All the guys looked at one another, communicating 'secretly' with their eyes even though it was plain and simple what they were thinking.

"10, 9, 8, 7" Alex gradually counted down.

"Ummm…ummm… Colin Firth!" Anthony suddenly yelled/answered. His team looked towards him with raised eyebrows before quickly turning their attention back to Alex looking eagerly at him.

"That's correct." Alex rolled his eyes at the immature males who were now hi-fiving.

"Girl's your first question is; in Family Guy how old is Stewie?"

"One." Kelly yawned.

"Correct. Next question"…..

**(I am so incredibly bored with this all game concept it was so much better in my head so I am skipping to the last question so I can finally get out of the whole Christmas thing!)**

"Okay now even though there is absolutely no point to this last question as we know who has won, I will still read it. So for the final tally. Girls, in 'Scrubs' what does the name of each episode have in common?" Alice lazily asked.

"They all start with My unless it's in a different point of view in that case it would be either his story or her story." Gabriella answered not looking away from the quick hit she was playing with Lizzie. (**The game I'm talking about is where you put your hands together and slap the other person's. my friends didn't know the name so we call it quick hit.)**

"Final score. Boys 6, girls 14." Alex sighed before continuing. "Males you have to clean up after dinner." All the guys groaned while the girls hi-fived each other.

"Can we get out of this basement now? I really need to pee." Brendan stood up and started dancing around slightly while holding his crutch, awaiting the answer. Seeing his father nodding his head, Brendan was out of the room before you could say peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. This made everyone slowly get up, stretch and head upstairs. Soon there was only Troy left on the couch the boys occupied and Gabriella on the girls couch.

They sat in comfortable silence smiling at each other before Troy dawdled over to Gabriella grinning. Flopping down right in the corner of the couch, Troy gestured to Gabriella to join him. She did so by playfully doing a seductive crawl along the couch, making Troy chuckle. Reaching him, she gently grabbed his shoulders and lifted herself so that she was straddling him. Smiling at him, Gabriella slowly leant forward, wrapping her arms around his neck while he did the same around her waist. Gently Gabriella gave him the smallest of kisses before pulling back and leaning her forehead against his.

"You wanna know the two things I love about this basement?" She whispered eyes closed, lips millimeters from Troy's.

"What's that?" Troy whispered back huskily.

"It's locked and completely sound proof." Troy chuckled before pulling Gabbi in for a very passionate and well-needed kiss. Troy slowly moved them so that Gabriella was comfortably lying underneath him. Breaking the kiss they were currently engaged in Troy latched him onto Gabriella's neck, escalating a moan from the latter.

--------------------------------

_Meanwhile upstairs…_

"Where's Troy and Gabriella?" Kelly asked after noticing they had yet to join them in the lounge room.

"Probably doing it."

"Elizabeth Marie Bolton!" Julie half gasped half yelled.

"Sorry mom." Lizzie solemnly put her head down and continued reading while her cousins went into a fit of laughs.

-----------------------------------------------------

Several hours had passed, Troy and Gabriella had returned from their 'business', gotten teased about it and eventually everyone turned to tease Jake, Dylan and Brendan about their non-existent sex lives.

Dinner went by smoothly, idle chat, memories of past Christmas's were told to Gabriella and Cassie who got a major kick out of finding out that when they were little, the Bolton children (all of them except Lizzie) would run around only wearing a Santa hat after having to many Christmas cookies.

After the long days events with the boys all cleaning up the kitchen and any other chores that needed to be done, everyone were soon turning in. making sure to have all their bags packed as they were leaving early the next morning to go to other family gatherings.

Gabriella and Troy went to bed earlier then everyone else especially worn out, due to the early morning stroll in the park.

At around 10:30, Gabriella and Troy were both showered and ready for bed. Troy climbed in first completely collapsing on his back, totally and utterly worn out with Gabriella joining him soon after. She cuddled up to his side taking in his warmth and sent, her head resting on his chest with her arm draped across his waist. His hand also wrapped around her waist with his other arm gently stroking her arm.

Leaning down, Troy placed a simple and sweet kiss to her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Gabbi."

"Merry Christmas Troy." Gabriella whispered back before snuggling further into his chest, both falling into a peaceful slumber with smiles on their faces.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DONE!! OMG!! I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR A FUCKING MONTH!!! AND IT WASN'T EVEN THAT GOOD!!!! **

**ARRGHHHH!!!**

**I'm calm now; anyway I have planned out what I want to do for the rest of the chapters up to the 19****th****. Here are those questions again-**

**When does school go back in America?**

**How many periods each day? And write them down in order (this is for a senior by the way.)**

**How do scholarships work?**

**What colleges are there in America and where are they located?**

**Thanks!!**

**Nikki**

**R&R**


	13. New Years

**Hey everyone!!!! Thanks so much to everyone for their great reviews!!! **

**I would like to make some dedications which if I remember to I am going to start doing for the rest of the story.**

**Okay the following people helped me with college info which was extremely helpful-**

_**isaczac**_

_**HSMLUVER218**_

_**mione3882**_

_**emmi82**_

_**anoddapple**_

_**Pandora147**_

_**sweetemi45**_

**Thanks so much for your help guys!!!!**

_**Frangipani **_**and **_**iLOVETOPARTY**_** told me the name of the game Gabriella and lizzie were playing which is something I really didn't know.**

_**Hsm-hm-jb-luvbycaty**_** made me smile!!**

**And last but definitely not least to my friend Belinda!!! She is the only friend who has read this story and it means a lot to me that she takes the time to read it!!!**

**Well on with the story…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part of the Family**

September 11, the day that changed her life, the day that took away the most important person in her life. September 20th- the day of said person's funeral, the final goodbye. March 2nd- The day the she found out that the other most important person in her life was dieing with no cure. November 14th- funeral of the second most important person in her life. November 15th- the day she realized she was completely alone.

Gabriella Montez had many days that she would dread each year but none were more horrific, more annoying, more dreaded then today.

New Years Eve.

Since the age of 5 Gabriella Montez hated New Years Eve. The day was always betrayed as a great celebration, a day where you leave the past behind to go onto bigger and better things. But as she realized growing up, that a New Year meant a new chance for something bad to happen, a new year to lose someone close to her.

At the ripe age of 16 and three quarters (she was skipped ahead several times in primary school), Gabriella had lost more loved ones then most do by the time there fifteen. At the age of 6 she had her first experience of death- her pet goldfish, flushing him down the toilet would always be one of the worst experiences, she considered, in her life because that's the day she realized that she had failed to take care of someone she cared about which led to their death. So from that day forth Gabriella Montez swore to take care of everyone around her- if they were happy and healthy so was she.

2 years later when her Nan died Gabriella realized that life was unfair and she cried about that fact for weeks before deciding self pity wasn't helping her grieving father or her stressed mum. That day Gabriella Montez grew up.

So on the day her father died she didn't shed a tear- she prayed for hope that maybe her father had missed his meeting or it had been cut short. She helped her mother get her faith back when it felt like the world had just collapsed around them.

On the day of her fathers funeral she was the shoulder for her mum to cry on, because she knew that day that even though she was only 10 she would have to be the strong one the one that thanked everyone for coming, the one who stood up in front of her parent's family and friends behind her fathers casket, to tell them to live everyday as if it was their last, to remember Antonio Montez as a great man, a great husband and especially a great father. Gabriella was determined to not shed a tear in front of anybody but only to do that privately where no one would tell her it was all going to be okay because in all honesty she had lost her faith.

At the age of twelve when Gabriella started year 8, she kept a smile on her face even though at home her mom had gone into serious depression after finding out she had cancer. When the teacher would ask her if she was okay she would always smile and say "never better". At the age of thirteen Gabriella had perfected the fake smile so much so people thought it was her real smile.

On the day of her mum's doctor's appointment when they would find out if the cancer had returned or not, Gabriella slapped on her best fake smile and gathered her faith back knowing that soon it may be the only thing she had left. When they found out her mother's cancer was back and further advanced Gabriella immediately had the strong demeanor she had shown off at her father's funeral, she asked what the course of action was, she stayed up late studying the cancer itself as well as catching up on homework she had missed, she went out and got herself a part time job to help pay the bills even though, due to her mothers work was not necessary. When her mother fought her long 2 year battle with the disease Gabriella was there to hold her hair back when she threw up or to comfort her when she felt like giving up- telling her she had so much to live for.

On the day of her mother's death, she personally thanked all the doctors and nurses for doing everything they could to help her mother. That day she decided she wanted to go to medical school and help others just as they had for her.

On the day of spreading her mothers ashes, Gabriella didn't cry, she smiled. She may have been losing her mother physically but she knew that her mother would be joining her father and would be there keeping her safe. Her mother was finally free.

Gabriella Montez was strong, emotionally, physically and mentally. She had learnt that being there for someone when they needed you most was the greatest thing any person could do for another. Gabriella had survived spending several birthdays as if it was any other day, no happy birthday what-so-ever. She had survived the anniversaries of her parent's wedding, birthdays and deaths with a smile on her face.

But New Years was something she really disliked. But for the first time in ten years it wasn't because she would have to leave behind the horrible things in her life or prepare for what she always considered the worst to come. It was because she knew that no year could live up to 2007's standard.

The year when she became independent, the year she started a new school and made 3 new best friends who were as close as sisters. The year when 4 boys walked into her life and instantly became her big brothers, the year when she was finally able to express her emotions into her music. The year she got a new family, a place of belonging, a place where she felt like if something did happen to her that someone would care- the world would stop.

The year when she met _him._

The guy she can somehow feel completely secure with, a guy who made her realize just what love is, what it felt like to actually be floating on cloud nine with. The guy that was there for her when it got just a little to much at the early mornings of Christmas, the guy that went to her house at 7 o'clock in the morning to serve her breakfast in bed for her 16th birthday as well as throw her a surprise party to which he described as the party to make up for all the ones lost. The guy that took care of her when she really needed it. The only person that she had given herself fully to both emotionally and physically.

The guy that made her smile her first real smile in nearly six years.

So now as Gabriella Montez sits next to her boyfriend of nearly year, in he's fixed up Ute she is completely irritated by the fact that he had blindfolded her and told her not to question what he was planning as she would find out all in good time.

'All in good time' meant to Gabriella that something unexpected was going to happen and so far in her life unexpected events that had left her upset and angry have out weighed the events that made her happy.

But she has faith in her boyfriend that maybe just maybe she might actually change her mind about New Years Eve.

-----------------------

Troy smiled as he looked over at his obviously frustrated girlfriend. He knew he could just tell her where they were going or at least take away the blindfold but while he would never tell her to her face, but frustrated and angry Gabriella always made him smile. This was taken the wrong way by Gabriella in the small number of fights they did have.

Suppressing a laugh as Gabriella let out another aggravated sign, Troy turned into the East High deserted parking lot. Smiling over at his girlfriend, Troy pulled to a stop right in front of the school.

"We're here." Troy announced, unbuckling his seatbelt as well as Gabriella's.

"About time." Gabriella replied over-dramatically. Troy didn't take his girlfriends lack of excitement personally. He knew why she was so unwilling to celebrate the New Year, truth be told he to believed no year could match the one that they had just experienced, together. But Troy set a New Years resolution- to get Gabriella to experience the best New Year she ever had.

New Year's resolutions were a big thing to Troy, he never made ones that were impossible or he knew he wouldn't be able to complete. Like when he was 14 and in an effort to get rid of the piling amount of pimples he had he decided not to eat chocolate. That lasted exactly 6 hours, the amount of time he was sleeping.

Or when he was 13 and he made a resolution to kiss Shelly McDermott, the girl he had being crushing on for several months. So on the first day back at school he walked over to her and gave her a massive kiss which she did respond to. Troy didn't realize she had gotten bracers over the holidays. So you could imagine the embarrassment he felt when they walked to the office connected at the lips.

Troy never looked at Shelley the same way.

While those three resolutions were unsuccessful even though they were quite easy to do, Troy was determined to actually fulfill this years. Because he knew unlike previous years that this was important this wasn't just something that in the long run would mean nothing, would be a joke, this meant returning a little bit of faith to the most special person in his life.

-----------

Troy led Gabriella down to the oval, he was hoping, praying, that what he had planned would make her simply happy.

Excitement started taking over Gabriella's body, Troy held onto her waist leading her down what she was guessing was a hill. Feeling troy stop behind her Gabriella too stopped.

"Okay now I'm about to take the blindfold off but be honest if you like your surprise." Troy nervously untied Gabriella's blindfold. Gabriella couldn't suppress the smile that spread across her face. Ahead of her was a simple picnic in the middle of the East High oval.

"If you don't like it its fine, we can just go home I just thought that maybe a quiet night by ourselves would be the perfect way to bring in the New Year." Troy scratched the back of his neck, looking to the ground.

Gabriella giggled to herself, the fact that Troy still got nervous around her always confused her.

"It's perfect." Gabriella whispered, taking Troy's hand attracting his attention. Troy smiled sheepishly at her before giving her a kiss on the forehead and leading her over to the rug to sit down.

"Now not to kill the mood or anything but you do have food right? Because as you requested I didn't eat dinner so I'm kind of hungry." Gabriella said trying to peak inside of the picnic basket.

"Do you have no faith in me?" Troy questioned good-heartedly, reaching over to open up the picnic basket. He then pulled out 2 champagne glassed, apple cider, and a few different containers of food.

"Now on the menu tonight we have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches of course, salad sandwiches, chocolate, lollies, chips, and slightly warm Chinese noodles." Troy pulled out the respective the containers one by one making Gabriella smile at the effort he had put in.

"You really didn't have to do all this you know." Gabriella crawled over to Troy.

"Well I couldn't have you hating New Year's Eve could I?" Troy chuckled as Gabriella gave him a quick peck. "Let's eat shall we?"

---------------------------------

After finishing off most of the food and cider, Gabriella and Troy laid down together looking at the clear sky. Gabriella's head comfortably resting on Troy's shoulder, with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, both in a state of bliss.

"So what do you think of New Year's now?" Troy asked placing a kiss on Gabriella's forehead.

"Well I think as long has in the next 2 minutes nothing goes wrong, then I can live with it. Although I will only agree to enjoy New Year's on one condition." Gabriella pushed herself up so she was hovering above Troy.

"And what would that be?" Troy smiled up at Gabriella wrapping both his arms around her waist.

"That you promise that you're going to be there celebrate to each and every one of them." Gabriella whispered leaning down to kiss him.

"I promise." Troy closed the gap between them pulling her close.

Pulling away to look at the fire works exploding in the distance, Troy whispered "happy new year Brie."

Gabriella looked away from the fireworks to hug Troy. "Happy New Year Wildcat."

Real smile number 1569.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Liked the start didn't like the end.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Nikki.**


	14. Charlie's Angels

Hey Everyone

**Hey Everyone!! Okay so now its being a month since my last update and I am so sorry for that!!**

**I have actually had this chapter in my head for a while but I've had a few assignments that were kind of important (Back me up Belinda).**

**Okay only two dedications this chapter- **_**Therese Lemonade and ichirukipwns **_**(sorry if that's not the write spelling I wrote it down but my writing is like crap lol.) Both of them were really sweet in their reviews.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter. Kind of filler for something bigger I guess you could say.**

**--**

**Part of the Family**

He felt embarrassed. He felt horrified. He couldn't believe he's eyes. It was like a really bad nightmare that he wished he could wake up from.

The love of his life and his best friend? How could they do this to him? How could they do this to Taylor? He knew that Gabriella and Chad had being spending a lot of time together, but he never expected this.

"Oh my God, is that Gabbi and Chad?" Kelsi asked on behalf of Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke and Jason. Troy could only manage a nod in response, while Taylor just stood there, tears threatening to leak from her eyes.

"What in the hell are they doing?" Sharpay asked removing her eyes from staring at Chad and Gabriella to Troy and Taylor

"I have no idea." Taylor answered covering her mouth. Jason, deciding it was easier to just ask why on earth Chad and Gabriella were acting the way they were, decided to call out to them.

"Gabriella, Chad!! What the hell!"

Hearing their friend's voice Chad and Gabriella separated, going to either side of the wide hallway. Smiling slightly they nodded at each other before jumping out into the middle of the crowded hallway, accidentally pushing two freshman's into the lockers. Holding up their hands in a fake gun position, they started to 'stealthily' move down the hallway going in-between people every now and again silently communicating with each other.

Once they were about 10 meters away from their stunned friends (most people in the long corridor had moved off to the side interested in the fiasco), they immediately dropped to the ground doing several forward rolls, before smoothly jumping up in front of their friends, once again in what could be considered a Charlie's Angels position.

Taylor took one look at the duo before finally letting out the laugh she had been suppressing. This in turn triggered the rest of the group as well as some bystanders to laugh. However, Chad and Gabriella kept straight faces, slowly parting and 'inspecting' several juniors that were standing by.

"Okay, so um, what are you doing?" Zeke questioned, watching as they came back over to the group, after sending the juniors 'on their way'.

"Well you know how we all decided that we should have one goal to achieve before the end of high school?" Gabriella stopped waiting for them to nod before continuing "So we all fulfilled ours, except Chad's. So I talked to Chad about it and here we are."

"What are you suppose to be exactly?" Kelsi asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chad answered. Everyone shook their heads no.

"Spies! We're spies!! Look at what we are wearing!" Chad dramatically sighed, gesturing to his and Gabriella's clothes. Both were clad in black zip up jumpsuits, with a belt around the middle. The belt held a home for what seemed to be a walkie-talkie, handcuffs, and a plastic gun. While Chad was wearing black work boots, Gabriella was a bit more fashionable wearing black stiletto boots. To complete the look they both had their hair tied back in a pony tail which was only just noticeable under the black beanie.

"Now if you will excuse us we have been asked to see Mr. Matsui." Gabriella and Chad nodded at the group before returning to their stealth walk along the hallways, occasionally stopping and nodding to each other to go ahead as well as saying some really weird code words, as a true spy would.

"So I'm gonna go to my locker." Troy broke the slightly awkward silence, breaking away from the group, Zeke followed alongside as his locker was next to his. Soon the rest of the group split up to head to their respective lockers.

--

Taking a seat in homeroom, Troy noted the absence of his girlfriend before engaging in a conversation with Taylor about what the hell their respective others were on. They were soon joined by Kelsi and Sharpay, who had just walked into the room and Jason and Zeke who simply did not want to be left out.

"Whatever you are talking about, I'm sure it can wait till after class yes?" Ms Darbus' voice boomed into the room. Silently everyone made their way to their seats, not particularly wanting to face her wrath.

"Okay, a few announcements. Mr. Jenkins is having soccer try-outs today; anyone involved in the musicale is to come to the theater after 5th period. I would also like to add that anyone who wishes to be involved in the musicale should speak to me, and I do encourage you to do so. I remember when I was your age and working on my 30th production, yes it was a fair summer-" Ms Darbus was interrupted as a newly changed Chad walked into the room, expressing his apologies.

"Well how nice of you to join us Mr. Danforth. That will be 15 minutes of detention." She sent Chad a glare before starting up her story again, to which no one was listening.

Now slightly worried about the absence of his girlfriend, Troy quietly ripped out a piece of paper from his English book, scrippling down a quick note. Seeing Ms Darbus in a world of her own, Troy quickly threw the note onto Chad's desk, awakening him from his slight daze.

Chad looked down at the note, curiously opening it up.

_What did Matsui want and where's Gabbi?_

Chad leaned back and picked up one of Taylor's pens, writing down a reply before throwing it back to Troy.

_He thought that we should change as we were dressed and acting in a way that isn't proper. Crazy right! He sent me out but he told Gabster to stay back so he could talk to her._

_It seemed pretty serious…_

--

_Meanwhile with Gabriella…._

(This is set just after Chad left the room)

"So what did you want to talk to me about sir?" Gabriella politely asked. Mr. Matsui smiled before pulling out a folder, placing it in front of Gabriella.

"What's this?" She picked it up curiously.

"This is your acceptance to Berkley, Brown and UCLA." Mr. Matsui announced quite proudly.

"Excuse me sir? How could this be possible? Acceptant letters don't go out for months (**I don't live in America so I don't know if this true!)** and shouldn't they be sent to my home not to the school?" Gabriella looked skeptically at her principal.

"Well in normal circumstances that would be true but you Miss Montez caught the eyes of many college scouts through your fine academics in the past year you have been at East High s well as your old schools." He smiled at Gabriella who was still trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"You see Ms Montez, when you first applied here, I checked over your transcripts and I must say I was beyond impressed. The level of work you were doing was amazing. So I told all of your teachers to continuing tell me how you were grading. With your astonishing SAT scores last year, I knew I should get in touch with a couple of the elite colleges."

"So for any major assignments or tests I have been posting your scores through to these colleges and to say they are impressed is a true understatement. After meeting with a few of the scouts it was decided you could very well benefit from starting college now instead of waiting 6 months like your fellow classmates." Gabriella shot up out of seat hearing this and began pacing the room.

"So you're saying I could start college right now?" He simply nodded in response.

"You would be going on an academic scholarship of course. We wouldn't expect you to pay for it." Gabriella sat down again, re-flipping through the folder.

"Do I have to accept?"

"We did discuss the matter of what you would do if you chose to stay and finish along side your classmates. What would happen is that instead of going to normal classes, the college in which you chose would have work that you would be doing if you were infact at college. So it's like you would be doing advance AP subjects. You would still choose the subjects in which you want to learn, you would still have the same assignments but you wouldn't have the professors that could help you." Mr. Matsui looked at the nervous girl in front of him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, him letting her think a few things over. Although the silence was broken by the faint ringing of the bell. Gabriella slowly stood up, holding her beanie and the folder in her hands. Mr. Matsui stood up as well, grapping a larger folder in his hand.

"I don't need to know your answer right now, although I will need one by Friday. This is filled with information on all of the schools. I suggest that you talk to your friends, to Troy or even to some of your teachers about what you want to do. But Miss Montez keep in mind this is **your** future we are talking about, and I want you to really think it through." Mr. Matsui smiled sympathetically at Gabriella as she slowly made her way out of his office.

Gabriella meekly made her way down East High's corridors to her locker, thankful that class had started and that she was the only one with that period free from her group. Pulling out her spare clothes for the day, Gabriella made her way to the bathroom to change, the two folders never leaving her hands.

After changing into her normal clothes, Gabriella headed to the place where she thought best- the music room. Unlike Troy's rooftop garden, the music room held complete silence, where she could bash at the drums as hard as she could without having someone know she was even there.

Gabriella had never been so confused in her life. She still had a few questions that were yet to be answered but it was all too much to take in at one time. Gabriella knew for sure that she would be staying at East High; she just didn't know which school she would be studying under. While there were many other schools she would also like to attend the three given to her were in her top 10, generally because they are schools that are close to where Troy as well as the rest of friends wanted to go to. Her mind was screaming Berkley or Brown but her heart was telling her to go to UCLA as that meant a chance to be near Troy.

Pulling out a pen and a piece of paper, Gabriella did the only thing that she could think of; writing a pro and con list for each college.

--

One period later, Gabriella had not gotten closer to an answer actually it did the complete opposite. Although Gabriella was determined not to let it bother her, she would talk to Troy about it as well as a few of her most trusted teachers, she would do further studying into each of the colleges. Getting a decision by the end of the week would be a piece of cake.

Or so she thought.

--

**Yer so it wasn't great but it's an update I should have the next one up a bit sooner (hopefully).**

**One quick question for anyone who actually reads these authors notes things.**

**When and for how long is Spring Break?**

**Well review for any thoughts on it.**

**Nikki**


	15. Kelsi's Confession

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone!!**

**Dedications for this chapter are to **_isaczac, zvforever, wildcatgirl101 _**and **_luvinNaley741. _**They were all a great help for dates of Spring Break. Also to my friend Belinda!! Her continued support means so much!! (also I finished the third book).**

**Now I would like to clear a few things up…**

**This story is a Troyella based story. This means I won't always be talking about Troy's family and such because if I did it would be boring with a capital B.**

**I know in the last chapter the bounce between the JOKE of Chad and Gabbi been spies to the huge decision Gabbi was given, was sudden. I know it was but I didn't plan that, I actually had a totally different idea for the rest of the chapter. I only changed it because the idea was in my head and bugging me as well as there been a good lead off to it. **

**Lastly, this story is kind of the transition between high school and college. Yes the group has part time jobs but who in their final year of high school doesn't?**

**Lastly, I have decieded to write maybe 5 or so more chapters before ending this, I do have an idea for a sequel though.**

**I hope that cleared a few things up, if you have any questions feel free to PM me or just leave a note of it in a review!!**

**Now on with the chapter….**

**--**

**Part of the Family**

It hadn't been an easier decision. In fact after 4 days of studying each college with a fine tooth brush, talking to most of the teachers in the school about where they went to college, as well has all her friends, decathlon members, some college students that worked at her restaurant and of course Troy, Gabriella had not yet gotten closer to a decision.

Still, determined not to let it get to her, she didn't stress. She figured the answer would come to her or at least she was hoping it would.

--

"So Kelsi, how's the graduation song coming along?" Sharpay asked her musical friend as she joined the rest of her group at their lunch table.

"I haven't had time to start it yet. I have like a sugar-honey-ice-tea load of homework and assignments as well as writing the spring musical." Kelsi let out an aggravated sigh before dropping her head into her hands.

"Just tell sir you can't write it." Chad advised her through a mouthful of his mum's meatloaf.

"Okay, one don't eat with your mouth full, it's disgusting." Taylor slapped her boyfriend upside the head receiving an 'ow' in response. "And second, Kelsi we can be like every other school in the world and have the normal graduation song."

"Yer Kels you shouldn't stress, just talk to sir I'm sure he'll understand." Sharpay smiled encouragingly at her friend.

"I know I could guys but it's just that sir seemed really hopeful about the idea and I'll feel really guilty if I don't do it." Kelsi once again dropped her head on her hand letting out a second sigh.

"What will you feel guilty about?" Everyone turned their heads towards Gabriella and Zeke who took the spare seats in-between their friends.

"Kelsi reckons that she has to write the graduation song even though she is obviously too stressed to do so. And she isn't taking our advice of just telling sir that she simply doesn't have time too." Taylor informed the two.

"Look seriously guys I'll find the time, I just need to start some of my homework and assignments and I won't feel so stressed. Ok. Now can we please change the subject." Kelsi pleaded with her friends, not really want to talk about it further.

"Fine. Gabriella, how is the college decision coming?" Jason asked receiving a grateful smile from Kelsi.

"About the same as this morning when you asked." Gabriella replied.

"Have you thought about talking to some of the grads from each college?" Taylor suggested.

"I did but they won't much help. I'm pretty sure that the college was paying them to say how great the school was. But seriously I'm not stressing I'm just going to go into Mr. Matsui's office tomorrow and hope that answer comes out of my mouth." Gabriella spoke in an oddly carefree voice, surprising the group.

"Hey Troy, isn't Matt like dating a doctor?" Ryan asked turning his attention to his comrade currently occupying the seat next to his sister. Troy nodded before going back to his turkey sandwich.

"Gabbi why don't you talk to her? Ask her how she came to her decision of what college to go to." Ryan recommended. Gabriella's head shot straight up, with a huge smile on her face.

"Ryan you're a genius! Of course. How could I of thought of that?" Gabriella quickly pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts till she found Cassie's work number. Pushing 'call', Gabriella got up out of her seat, heading out of the noisy cafeteria.

"So Troy what are your big plans for Saturday night?" Kelsi inquired, speaking of the Saturday night which happened to mark Troy and Gabriella's one year anniversary. Troy looked at his interested friends before letting out a chuckle.

"Please." Troy smiled shaking his head (**for any 'How I Met Your Mother' fans Troy said that like Barney does when asked about his job).**

"Oh come on, you have to a least tell us something about it. We always tell you what we plan for dates." Zeke insisted, the rest of the males nodding their head in agreement.

"You don't tell me, you ask me if I think it's the right thing to do or in Chad's case ask for some ideas." Troy chuckled as he saw the flare light up in Taylor's eyes.

"What!" Taylor exclaimed standing up, immediately making Chad sink back. "You have your best friend plan our dates?! Am I not special enough for you that you have to make someone else put the effort into our dates?!"

Chad quickly stood up, sending a glare Troy's way, and attempted to wrap his arms around a furious Taylor.

"Baby, it was one time. Honest." Chad looked in Taylor's eyes silently pleading her believe him.

"Well what date was it?" Asked a now calmer Taylor.

"Our first." Chad bit his lip slightly stepping back from his once again furious girlfriend.

"Excuse me! Wait, wait, and wait. So let me get this straight, it wasn't your creative thinking that got me to like you it was Troy's?! For our very first date you couldn't sum up even the smallest of ideas?!" Taylor's voice gradually grew in frequency, almost coming inaudible by the end of rant.

"Well yes. But only because I wanted it to be perfect for you! Every idea I had was totally crappy and I just wanted to give you the best date you would ever had." Chad smiled shyly at Taylor who blushed.

"Really?" Chad nodded drawing her close to him.

"I really, really, really liked you and I didn't want to blow my only chance of going on a date with you." Taylor smiled, crashing her lips onto Chad's, wrapping her arms around his neck. This slowly turned into a full blown make-out session that the disgusted friends had learnt to ignore.

"What did Chad do now?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend, rejoining the group.

"The usual." Troy answered pulling her into his lap, lightly kissing her forehead.

"How did talking to, I wanna say Anne, go?" Zeke asked trying to think of her name.

"Her name's Cassie and it went well. We're going to meet up this afternoon to talk about it." Gabriella giggled feeling Troy's nose nudging her neck. "But for now… Troy stop it! ...Kels you have free next right?"

Kelsi nodded at Gabriella who was desperately trying to get her boyfriend to stop tickling her.

"Great." Gabriella smiled elbowing Troy in the chest immediately making him stop in his actions.

"That hurt." Troy pouted, rubbing his chest. Gabriella giggled pulling him for a kiss.

"All better?" Troy shook is head in response and pulled Gabriella back to him.

"I don't know what's worse, the couple that fights then sticks their tongues down each others throats in a way which is simply not healthy or the couple that are so mushy that you just want to vomit." Ryan joked, swapping his gaze between the two couples.

"You know what, I'll say unhealthy couple, only because we see them make out more, at least Troy and Gabs have their 'moments' every once in a while." Sharpay nodded laughing has Chad put up the rude figure, his mouth never leaving Taylor's.

Suddenly, the bell sounded, escalating a serious of groans from around the entire cafeteria.

"I seriously bet by the end of the semester the entire student body will have perfected the groan before class." Gabriella chuckled, looping her arm in Kelsi's.

"You willing to bet on that?" Chad asked coming up on the other side of her.

"Oh you know I am." Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him, giving him and intriguing look.

"50 says that they don't because eventually they will just stop complaining." Chad held out his hand to Gabriella, which she promptly shook.

"You're on. But in the mean time Kelsi and I have a free period to attend." Both Gabriella and Kelsi sent a wave to their friends, heading out to the music room.

"I still don't get why they don't just go home at the start of lunch." Jason noted, also heading out of the cafeteria, everyone else following behind with a shrug.

"Whatever, I have to run. I don't particularly want a detention." Zeke quickly kissed Sharpay's forehead before running down the hallway. The rest of the group eventually went in their different ways as well.

--

_Meanwhile with Kelsi and Gabriella…_

As soon as they reached their humble haven, Kelsi and Gabriella both headed to the grand piano in the middle of the room. Both sat down on the piano stool, lightly pressing the keys on their particular end of the piano.

"So are you going to tell me the truth or will I have to beat it out of you?" Gabriella asked breaking the small silence they had been sitting in.

"What are you talking about?" Kelsi responded, syncing her voice with the high keys she was playing.

"You know the whole lie about having stacks of homework and assignments, when the truth is that you're stressed because you and Jason broke up and you are refusing to talk to anyone about it." Gabriella looked at Kelsi who had stopped playing.

"How would you know that?" Kelsi asked her voice wavering slightly.

"Well I wasn't sure at first but I have begun to notice over the last few days. So you wanna talk about it?" Gabriella watched as Kelsi shook her head and restarted playing the piano. The duo stayed in silence for about 10 minutes simply harmonizing their two sections.

"It was just after Christmas. It wasn't a nasty breakup or anything, we just simply decided that it was working like it used to, you know?" Gabriella only nodded letting her friend express feelings that she guessed had been hiding for quite sometime.

"On Christmas all of you guys went over to each other's houses, if only for a couple of hours. But you simply put the effort in to see each other. Jason and I well, it didn't even cross our minds to walk a whole 2 minutes to see each other. He did call, and we talked for about an hour or so, but it wasn't like a boyfriend talks to a girlfriend, it was like how two best friends call each other to discuss the boringness that is Christmas with the family."

"We knew we had been drifting apart, but it was a different drifting. It was like instead of not spending time with each other or talking or something, it was like we drifted from been best friends to boyfriend/girlfriend back to best friends. Anyway, we got together the day before New Years Eve, and we talked and talked and talked, till eventually there was nothing more to be said. The ending conclusion was that we wouldn't tell any of you guys, because we didn't want to bum your holidays out, and well I guess nobody ever asked so we just didn't say anything." Kelsi had stopped playing and was now just staring at her hands, silently pleading with herself not to cry.

"You can't ignore this, you know that right?" Gabriella asked turning her body so she had a better view of Kelsi's face.

"I know, it's just its working you know? Jason and I can stand being around each other, we can still talk. It's like there were no deeper feelings before what-so-ever. Like we have always being best friends." Kelsi stood up and began walking around the room.

"But you can't look at it like that Kels. Because as much as you may want it to go back to how it was in **middle school**, it won't. You and Jas dated for 3 years. 3 years! It's okay to be upset; it's okay to feel angry that you couldn't work it out. But whether you're willing to admit or not, there were deeper feelings, much deeper feelings. You can't ignore it. If you do then you may lose him altogether." Gabriella looked sympathetically at Kelsi who had stopped walking and was now just standing still.

"3 years. Can you believe that we were together for 3 years and we still drifted apart? You know what I think was the saddest thing, no offence, but when you came and you and Troy acted more couplerly when you won't even a couple, then me and Jas." Kelsi let out a dry chuckle before sitting back down on the piano stool next to Gabriella.

"I don't want to feel upset about it. I couldn't have asked for a better way for someone to break up. We still get to be friends. That's great." Kelsi's voice began to crack as silent tears fell down her face. Gabriella immediately pulled her into a hug, pushing Kelsi over the edge as her sobs filled the room.

"Is there more to this Kels? Coz look I may not be at all experienced in this type of thing but did something a little bigger happen that made you two realize where your relationship stood?" Gabriella gently rubbed Kelsi's back as her friend tried to compose herself.

"Kind of. I mean the boys like always talk about other girls and it's like a big joke, its what boys talk about, if you get what I mean. But when we were talking he openly started talking about how attractive this girl was that he saw. I mean I was his girlfriend not one of his best friends!! It hurt but I didn't tell him that, I guess that's when I finally looked at our relationship and discovered we are in two completely different places." Kelsi looked down, her sobs turning to hiccups.

"How am I supposed to move on if every time I see him I wanna cry?" Kelsi hiccupped. Gabriella sadly looked down.

"You need to get closure." Gabriella moved away from Kelsi, turning her around so she was face to face with the piano. "You and Jas may have talked for hours about it, but you need to get closure in the way you see fit."

Gabriella moved to her bag where she pulled out several sheets of manuscript paper and a pencil, placing it in front of Kelsi.

"Write a song, write what you feel. I'm going to go so you have some time to just thrash the piano but Kels don't stress okay, it will get easier." Gabriella sent Kelsi a small smile, before picking up her bag and heading for the door.

"Gabriella!"

"Yer?"

"Thanks." Kelsi smile gratefully at her before turning back to her piano. Gabriella smiled before leaving the room.

--

"Hey mum. Troy." Lizzie smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Lizzie how was your day?" Julie asked her daughter as she took a place next to her son.

"Good." Lizzie smiled reaching for the chocolate brownies in the middle of the island.

"Where's Gabbi?"

"She's out with Cassie." Troy said taking another bite out of his own brownie.

"When did she have time to bake these then?" Lizzie got up and went in search for a glass.

"She came home earlier." Julie informed her daughter.

"Okay then, just as long as I get my brownies and milk." Lizzie reached for yet another brownie dipping it into her glass of milk.

"Hey princess." Jack Bolton walked into the room placing a kiss on his daughter's head.

"Hey dad. Bye dad." Lizzie replied picking up her bag as well as her plate of brownies Julie had just made for her, and heading out of the kitchen. The knocking of the door brought Troy to attention, hoping to get out of the site that is his parents kissing. Running to the door, Troy was surprised to find Kelsi.

"Hey Kels. What's up?" Troy casually leant against the door frame.

"Nothing really. Is Gabbi home?" Kelsi smiled at Troy who shook his head.

"No not yet, you can come in if you like." Troy moved aside, but Kelsi smiled and shook her head.

"No its ok I have to go anyway, I jut wanted to drop this by." Kelsi gestured to the manila folder in her hand.

"Okay, I'll give it to her for you." Troy grabbed the folder out of her hand, placing it on the small table just behind the door.

"Thanks. See you later Troy." Kelsi gave a small wave before turning around and heading home.

"Okay then." Troy closed the door and curiously picked up the folder.

--

"Kids dinner!" Julie's voice rang through the whole house. Within the time it took to place each bowl on to the table, Troy, Lizzie, Jack, and Gabriella, had all taken their place in their respective seats.

"Looks great Julie." Julie smiled.

"Thank you, it's nice to know some people at this table still have manners." Julie eyed her family has they practically gorged into the food.

"It amazing honey." Jack complimented his wife who just simply rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, so Gabriella did talking to Cassie help?" Julie asked, breaking the temporary silence.

"Yer it did. I'm pretty certain on what I'm going to choose now." Jack, Julie, Lizzie and Troy all looked at Gabriella, signaling for her to continue.

"I'm not going to say until I have defiantly decided. So you will have to wait till I tell sir tomorrow." Gabriella smiled, and began picking up her plate. "Excuse me, I'm going to go look over the colleges again, you probably won't see me till morning."

"Okay sweetie. Night." Julie sent a small wave to Gabriella as she walked out of the kitchen.

"So has she told you?" Lizzie asked her older brother, after making sure the coast was clear.

"You heard her; she ain't saying a word till she has told Mr. Matsui." Troy continued eating, his mum, dad and sister followed.

--

The decision of which school to go to had plagued Gabriella's mind the entire night, eventually she had to go down to the basement and go over the song Kelsi had wrote that afternoon, so she didn't wake Troy. While she knew what school she was going to choose, everything was still up in the air.

"Hey Troy." Chad greeted as Troy entered into homeroom. Now with the gang going to so many different classes with their lockers spread out over the school, they had decided to meet up in homeroom early to talk.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Troy replied taking a seat on his desk. Turning his attention to his friends.

"Nothing, we are just trying to figure out which school Gabriella has chosen." Sharpay said from her place on Zeke's lap.

"Yer we have being weighing out what each school possesses, but now you're here you can just tell us what she has chosen. So?" Taylor asked.

"Well don't ask me. The only person who knows is her and Mr. Matsui. But you will be pleased to know that right now she is actually telling him what she has chosen so we should know by the end of homeroom." Troy turned into his seat as Ms Darbus made her dramatic entrance just on the bell; she was followed by a smiling Gabriella.

Troy raised his eyebrows at her as she started excitedly jumping in front of him. She calmed down quickly, noticing the stares she was receiving before jumping onto Troy's lap and giving him a hug. Raising her head from his chest, she whispered in his ear.

"Berkley." Troy smiled and tightened his grip on her waist. After a few minutes of the intimate embrace, they both noticed the silence the classroom held.

"I am now an official student to Berkley University!"

--

**Well there you go… is it sad that I actually started this chapter directly after the last one yet it took me nearly 5 weeks to finish it? **

**I don't like how I ended it but I couldn't think of anything else to say…**

**Next chapter well bare with me!! Lots of assingnments but I do have an idea for a sequel for this story as well as a separate story. However I won't be think about thatr till this story is wrapped up.**

**I am thinking that there will only be 5 or so more chapters to this could be more.**

**Anyway R&R as usual!! Critisicm is welcome.**

**Nikki.**

**P.S on a weird note if anyone is looking for a great series to read I highly recommend the 'Tomorrow When the War Began' series by John Marsden.**


	16. Zeke's Chance

**3 months later she updates…**

**Sorry about that. I'll make this quick…**

**Dedications to…**

_**ScRuPuLoUs**__** , Pandora147**__**, liv3.in.lov3…**_**they all said positive things about the situation with Kelsi which made me feel more comfortable about the break up.**

_**Belinda…**_**she's always pestering me for the next chapter and encouraging me.**

_**My Hulien Buddy…**_**another one of my friends who's new to FF. If you enjoy Harry Potter FF let me know and I'll send the URL of her new story.**

**And especially **_**Mya, **_**she took her time to email me and ask for the next chapter and it inspired me to finish.**

**Disclaimer- As always I own nothing, not the franchise that is High School Musical or the perfection that is Corbin Bleu and Zac Efron.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

--

**Part of the Family**

"Come on tell us what happened." Sharpay whined. She and the other three girls were currently occupying the music room during their free period.

It had being three weeks since Gabriella and Troy's big one year anniversary date and neither were willing to reveal any information on what had happened between the two.

"No. You know me and Troy made a deal to keep the all evening a secret. And I intend to uphold that deal." Gabriella laughed at her friend's insistence on the matter.

"Gabs you have to tell us something. It can be anything, like what you guys wore to the date." Taylor begged.

"If they wore anything." Kelsi muttered, causing the girls to giggle. Their interrogation ended abruptly with the bell signaling the next lot of classes. Sharpay groaned but never the less gathered her books along with Taylor.

"We will find out Montez, just you wait." Sharpay pointed at Gabriella with narrowed eyes before hooking her arm through Taylor's and walking out the room. Gabriella laughed before pulling a few sheets of Manu script paper out of her bag.

"Gotta love Sharpay." Kelsi laughed, taking a seat at the stool next to the piano. Gabriella giggled before setting out the sheets and taking a place behind the piano.

"Okay so, I've being going over your song, getting a feel of it. And this is what I have come up with so far." Gabriella began playing the simple notes along the piano.

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'm be ok

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

"I dunno." Kelsi signed picking up her bag. "I mean you have done great with it. It sounds really nice and everything, it's just…"

"Not really what you wanted." Gabriella finished for her, following her outside the music room.

"I guess it's like, we have being broken up for like a 2 months now and it's like I'm lying in that song. It hasn't gotten better in time, I don't really love him and because of that I feel like I don't deserve to smile!" Kelsi groaned, hitting her head on a near by locker.

"So let me get this straight, you don't love him yet he still affects you and you can't smile because of that?" Gabriella asked stopping in front of the senior study hall.

"Something like that." Kelsi sighed again, turning into the hall. "See you later Gabi."

Gabriella waved, turning back around she made her way to the hospitality classes.

--

_Gabriella stood looking at the picture adoring the wall. It had being taken seven years previously, and was by far her favorite picture she possessed. _

_Smiling sadly, she pulled the picture off the wall, and traced its contents. Staring at it, she remembered a time when being happy wasn't something that she would feel every now and again, it was what you felt all the time. Life was simple, it was perfect._

--

Meanwhile, on the other side of school, the four boys (Zeke having a different class to the dismay of Chad) gathered on their spot of the bleachers, where they could hear their PE teacher talking clearly but so he couldn't hear them.

"So dude, you ever going to tell us what happened between you and Gabs _that _weekend?" Chad asked scribbling down his version of notes.

"Nope. Gabbi and I made a deal not to tell anyone what happened, and I intend to stick by it." Troy answered, also taking notes on what their health teacher was saying.

"You suck. It like the bro code to tell the other bro's about your anniversary date. It's bro culture." Chad said pouting like a child who had their favorite toy taken away.

"Dude, please stop trying to be gangster. No matter how hard you try or how many movies you watch you have never and will never be gangster." Troy said, making Ryan and Jason laugh.

"Seriously dude, this is crazy, like crazy as in when Ryan decided to do health instead of you know drama." Chad said pointing waving his pen in Ryan's face.

"You do realize I take 2 different drama classes as well as work in school musicals." Ryan shot back.

"Yeah, well, shut up, your suppose to be on my side on this. Seriously Troy-"

"Mr. Danforth, would you like to share with the class what is so important that can't wait till the end of lesson." Chad looked up to find his very fit, ex-army PE teacher towering over him.

"Well Mr. Copeland, I was actually discussing the concept of having safe sex with Troy." Chad said.

"Mr. Danforth, Mr. Bolton, I don't care what you do with each other outside of my classroom, but while you are here you will listen." He turned around, walking back to the front of the room as Chad realized exactly what he had said.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I didn't mean me and Troy having safe sex, together, I meant you know him and his girlfriend. Not me. Me and Troy don't do that. I'm not gay!" Chad yelled above the laughter.

--

_Placing the picture back to its rightful place, Gabriella picked up the bag that was sitting next to her._

"_Ready?" Troy smiled comfortingly at her, taking her hand as she nodded._

"_Go wait in the car; I'll lock up for you." Troy kissed Gabriella on the forehead as she made her way to the taxi at the front of her house. _

_Setting the alarm, Troy wished that she would be a little happier, a little more excited, for what they were about to do. It was a big step for their relationship and one he didn't want to go into with half of the relationship not fully ready to do so._

_--_

Gabriella waltzed into the hospitality rooms, very happy with herself for choosing to start at Berkley early so that she was able to personally test taste all cooking creations made by the seniors of the school. Especially Zeke's crème Brule. It was the most talked about dish in the school, and only she and Zeke ever got to taste it, much to the dismay of both Sharpay and Chad.

"Zeke my boy." Gabriella dumped her bag on the table located near Zeke's cooking bench before wondering over to give him a hug.

"Gabby, so nice of you to join me." Zeke laughed as Gabriella tried to reach for the bowl of mixed ingredients.

"So what are we making today?" Gabriella jumped onto the bench, as Zeke began mixing.

"Well there was no set food choice so I am making chocolate chip cookies with M & M's."

"You know Zeke, you are going to have to stuff up sometime or I'm gonna end up fat. And I will hold you responsible." Gabriella said as she spooned a bit of the mixture into her mouth.

"Yer well you won't have to worry about that. You won't get to taste any of my creations once we graduate."

"Wait, why? I though you got into UCLA with Troy." Gabriella looked at Troy who was refusing to look back at her.

"I did. I just got a better offer, somewhere else." Zeke continued placing the mixture on the tray in front of him.

"You got in?!" Gabriella exclaimed, grabbing the attention of the whole class.

"I most certainly did." Zeke smiled proudly at Gabriella before she wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh my god! When did you find out?"

"This morning. But please don't tell Sharpay, I kind of need to do that myself." Gabriella nodded, giving him another hug.

"I'll miss you Zeke."

--

_No matter how much she tried, she couldn't seem to stop her legs from shaking. She had no idea why she was so nervous. It was inevitable that this day was going to come; she just hadn't expected him to surprise her with it the night before their anniversary._

"_Brie, they just called our flight." Troy wondered over to where Gabriella was sitting in the terminal. "Come on." _

_Lacing their fingers together, Troy pulled her to the gate where they would have to board._

--

Chad slid down in his chair, trying to hide his still red face. He could still see his friends out of the corner of eye laughing at himself and Troy, who had moved to the other side of the room.

The sound of the bell, sparked Troy from his seat, he quickly wondered over to meet up with his friends.

"So I'm going to go make out with Gabriella, Chad I won't be talking to you for a few weeks. Fare well." Troy quickly jogged out of the room, leaving behind a laughing Ryan and Jason.

"Oh laugh it up you two. But you will not tell anyone what transpired here today. Got it." Chad stormed out of the room.

"Sir yes Sir." Ryan yelled after him doing an army solute.

--

_Troy looked over at Gabriella who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He would occasionally squeeze her hand, whenever he began to feel nervous._

_He knew today they would be taking a major step in they're relationship, the biggest one they would probably ever do for the next few years. But he was adamant that they were ready, and whenever he wasn't sure he would only have to look at the ring on her right hand (Mr. Matsui had asked that she swap the ring back as questions were beginning to get asked) to prove that this was something they had to do sometime._

_Squeezing her hand again, he felt proud that she was willing to do this not just for their relationship but for him. It meant the world to him, that he could share this with her._

--

Racing in to the lunch room, he spotted his girlfriend looking at Sharpay's phone, along with Zeke, Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay, watching something that sent them all laughing.

"I need to talk to you." Troy pulled Gabriella up, crashing his lips upon hers. Probing her mouth open with his tongue, Gabriella happily obliged, raking her hands through his hair. Once air became too much of an issue, they pulled away, breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" Gabriella asked once her breathing was back to normal.

"What, can't I just kiss my very gorgeous girlfriend, whom I am very much in love with, in the middle of the cafeteria?" Troy answered taking a seat pulling Gabriella down with him, noticing that everyone in the group was now present.

"Oh so it had nothing to do with the fact that Mr. Copeland called you and Chad gay?" Gabriella questioned suppressing her laughter, as everyone else at the table went red trying to hold it in.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Troy looked down, trying to hide his burning face.

"Really? Because Ryan sent Sharpay the weirdest video message." Troy looked up with wide eyes before glaring at Ryan. This tipped the group overboard, bursting out in laughter.

"You all suck" Troy stubbornly got up, making a grand exit.

"Baby come on." Gabriella picked up her bag and lunch. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait Chad aren't you suppose to chase after him?" Sharpay asked innocently through her laughter.

"I'm going to go get my lunch." Chad marched away, quite hilariously, to the lunch lines.

"I better go talk to him." Taylor said still laughing.

"Actually, Sharpay can I talk to you?" Zeke said wiping his eyes of the tears that had gathered. Sharpay nodded, taking his hand, giving a slight wave to the three remaining.

"I think that's the quickest a room as being cleared in a while. You two don't wanna wonder off and do something couplerly?" Ryan looked between Kelsi and Jason who were sitting opposite each other on the spacious table.

"You know what I have a song that I need to work on. So I'm gonna go." Kelsi jumped up grabbing her belongings, leaving behind Jason and Ryan.

"Yeah and I have, umm, homework to do. So see ya Ryan." Jason picked up his tray of food, leaving behind Ryan.

"Okay then, I guess I'll just sit here by myself." Ryan said switching on his Ipod.

--

_Gabriella gazed out the window watching as the scenerary passed by. She would back at Troy every now and again to give him a reassuring smile; he would in return squeeze her hand. No words had being exchanged since they boarded the plane, about two and half hours ago. No words were needed to be said._

"_Here we go__3668 Imperial Avenue" The driver announced, leaning back to accept the money Troy handed him through the glass slot._

"_Thanks a lot." Troy jumped out of the cab, running to Gabriella's door to help her out._

"_You ready?" It was Gabriella's turn to ask him now._

"_As I'll ever be." _

--

"Troy! Wait up." Troy stopped and turned around waiting for Gabriella to catch up to him.

"It was just a joke babe." Gabriella wrapped her arm around his waist as he continued walking down the deserted hallway.

"So your not going to talk to me now?" Troy shook his head, placing an arm on her shoulders, tugging her up the stairs, to the rooftop.

"Well we can talk if you want, but I had other things in mind." Troy answered, bringing Gabriella down onto the metal seat, where she straddled him.

"Oh and what might they include?" Gabriella asked leaning down to meet his lips.

"I think you know." Troy grabbed the back of her head, forcing her onto him.

--

"_Its so weird being here." Gabriella broke the silence that had being in place for so long._

"_You still want to do this?" Troy asked as Gabriella began to lead him to their destination. She simply nodded, coming to a stop. _

"_Troy Bolton, I would like you to meet my parents; Diego and Julieta Montez."_

--

"So this will probably make you even angrier, but Ryan started the video as Mr. Copeland said 'what you do outside of this classroom', now what I don't know is how that led to homosexuality." Chad turned his head away, irritation written all of it.

"Can we please just drop it? I have had enough humiliation today." Chad looked at Taylor pleadingly. Sighing Taylor linked her arm through his and lent her head against his arm.

"Fine, now you better not have French fries, you know I can't have them." Chad smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"Of course dear."

--

_Taking a seat in front of the tomb stones, Troy suddenly felt like he was intruding on family time. It sounded weird thinking about it like that but since her mother passed that this was probably what Gabriella did to spend time with her parents._

"_I don't really know what I'm supposed to say." Gabriella looked at her hands. Troy looked at her sympathetically, taking one of her hands in his._

"_Tell me about them." Troy said, gently squeezing her hand in reassurance, something he was doing a lot of that day. _

"_What do you want to know?" Gabriella looked up at Troy, as tears began to fog her vision._

"_Anything."_

_--_

Zeke and Sharpay made their way through the school, in slightly uncomfortable silence. While Sharpay kept looking at Zeke, trying to figure out what had put him in such a serious mood, Zeke was doing everything he could to not look her in the eyes, knowing if he did telling her would be so much harder.

"Do you remember what my New Years goal was for this year?" Zeke asked breaking the silence.

"Kind of. Wasn't it to apply to different cooking courses around the world or something?" Sharpay looked questioningly at Zeke, curious as to where this was going.

"Yeah, I wanted to apply to all the cooking courses that offered a chance to work with the best of chefs around the world." Zeke answered keeping his eyes to the ground.

"What's going on Zeke?" Sharpay stopped walking, tugging on Zeke's hands, silently asking him to look at her.

"Well about a month ago, I got a letter asking for me to send up a few different of my baked creations, with the recipes. From these the board decide who is going to be accepted." Zeke paused, finally making eye contact with Sharpay.

"You got accepted?" Sharpay asked, receiving a nod in response.

"That's great sweetie! I'm so proud of you!" Sharpay pulled Zeke into a hug, gripping him tightly.

--

"_I have only being to their graves twice. Once when mum was being buried, and the second time was just before I moved to Albuquerque. I never really felt the need to be sitting in front of their graves in order to talk to them. __If I ever felt the need to talk to my dad I would go to the river where we would fish or at the local studio where I watched him and his friends play their music."_

"_My mum's a little different though, as strange as it may sound but me and mum weren't as close as my dad and I. It's not like we never spent time together we just never had that close relationship that most mothers and daughters have. Even after my dad died, I became the mother of the house; it was me who had to help _her _get through this devastating tragedy. I was the one who hugged her when it got too much to handle. I was nine and I was expected to be the grown up."_

_Gabriella paused, looking at the framed picture of her parents which had being placed there just after her mother's burial._

"_I don't blame my mum for acting the way she did, she had just lost her husband, the man she loved with her whole heart. But I think I have always slightly resented the fact that she received so much sympathy, had the friends come around to make sure she was doing okay, when all my friends abandoned me 'coz for some reason my dad dying left them to be scared of me. The friends I lost that year made me stop talking to anyone. I thought I had done something wrong so I refused to get close to anyone. I started to put myself fully into my school work, to the point by my twelfth birthday, there wasn't anybody left around me, I had become the weird loner that nobody really knew anything about."_

_Troy could do nothing but listen. He didn't really know everything about the seven year time span between her fathers death to her mothers. She never had opened up the way she was now. And he was shocked to hear what she had gone through. How could someone be so cold as to ignore a girl who had just lost her dad?_

"_I think the saddest thing about my parents is that, I don't have many memories of us being a family, you know like on family outings. With my dad being a cop he constantly had other places he had to be, I understood that because he always made it up to me. But my mum it was always she had a friends cocktail party that she had to be at but me and my dad's attendance was not needed or a book signing, I mean I know my mum wrote one good book but it was impossible to have that many! I have lots of them separately but it's like any we had together had being banished from my memory. Although there is one I remember perfectly. We were on holiday to this really nice beach. I would have had to being 6 or 7 at the time, anyway I remember us all sitting in front of the fire playing some board game. And for its simplicity it was the most fun I had had with my parents in so long. Pretty pathetic that that's the memory I hold onto?" Gabriella looked up at Troy and sighed._

"_That's how you choose to remember your parents, and that's fine, it's your choice. Hold onto that memory as tight as you can. Brie, after everything that you have being though the last few years, you should be proud that you can still find a happy memory." Troy pulled her into him, holding her close as if to protect her. _

"_Your parents would be so proud of you."_

--

"Shar, that's not it." Zeke reluctantly pulled away from his girlfriend. "I leave three days after graduation, for a two and half year course."

"So? That's what would have happened anyway. Remember we aren't going to the same college? I knew we would be separated. There are still holidays and long weekends." Sharpay smiled up at Zeke, taking his hands in hers.

"Shar the course is in Germany."

**--**

**Can you believe it took me three months to write that!**

**Okay I have a favour to ask**

**I have being looking for ever for a particular story. I can't remember the title or summary so maybe you guys can help!**

**The oneshot is Troyella, it is set at a basketball gala for the wildcats, Troy talks about how he dislikes them but the person on his side makes it worth it, Gabriella gets drink spilled on her, goes to the bathroom where Troy meets up with her.**

**If you may know the story, please let me know! Its killing me!**

**R&R**

**Nikki**


End file.
